The Sins of the Ancestor
by WillWork4Bacon
Summary: Inspired from the Youtube video "The Sufferer doesn't like John". The kids mess up and everyone ends up on Alternia, but farther in the past. They will be caught up in the times of The Signless and his teachings and will change the fate of Alternia. Rated T for language. I do not own Homestuck, Hussie does.
1. Don't button mash the alchemiter

God Damn it, why'd he have to be doing this? Dave thought to himself as he walked through Jade's planet. The ground was still wet with the ice melting and frogs were all over the place. Dave nearly stepped on one on his way there. He didn't mind helping his friends out. They were his friends after all, plus it would help them along with their session that was doomed anyway. He continued to walk up to Jade's house. Jesus fuck was it big. It was beg before for a house but Jade did some serious building on that. He walked up the path to it to help her with her frog breeding or whatever.

Jade looked curiously at the new device. He old alchemiter had been broken but Dave had replaced it with this newer one that was supposed to be better and allowed for more customization. But she had no clue how to work it. It had all these strange buttons the other one didn't have. Her puzzled thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. She quickly puller her Girls Best Friend from her captchalogue deck, ready for any imps or other enemies to come. She heard a voice from the other side "yo jade, open up". She was filled with glee at the sound of her friend's voice. She put her gun back in her deck and opened the door to meet her friend. Dave stood there, looking as cool as ever. She gave him a big hug; he was the first of her friends she had seen in person. He just stood there. Looks like he's still playing it cool kid. "dave, im so happy to see you!" Dave thought it was nice to actually meet one of his friends in person too, he just didn't show it. "yeah, so what are we doing now anyway?". He slumped back in a chair nearby. He needed to sit after all that walking. Why couldn't the gate between their worlds have been closer to here. "well we need to go round up some frogs to start. But first im trying to figure out how to use this new aclhemiter" She looked back at the alien technology that was to foreign for something that she used before. Dave got up off the couch "here let me look at it"

He looked and the new alchemiter he placed. Didn't look to confusing. "here lets try it with some random things. just let me make room in my deck" he moved out his time turntables and set the down, not realizing where he had put them. He captchalogued one of Jade's apples and took the original card of his broken katana/cheap piece of shit. He pressed a button on the machine trying to figure it out. "dave! Do you even know that that does?" She was afraid of him messing up the new machine. They did have a lot of grist. Like enough to buy one for them and each troll but still. "no, why?" He looked at her "dont press buttons that you don't know what they are" "why not?" he replied back. He pressed another one twice just to poke at her a little. "dave stop!" he could be like this sometimes. "what if I dont want too? we need to work this right?" he began to press more random buttons. The small needle like arm at the top moved a little but neither one noticed. "stop it dave!" he mashed random buttons. Ok maybe he should stop. "ok, no more alchemiter for you" She went to push him out of the way but he wouldn't budge. "aww but im having fun" he tried to mash more and she met to stop him but it only made things worse. The small arm began to wiggle more and more until it came down. And it came down right on Dave's turntables and broke them. It then emitted a few strange beams of light into them. They both stopped to look at what they had done. "dave, is that bad?" She asked him. "probably" he replied. The now broken disc had begun to crackle with a white energy and then glow. "damn it dave! if we die it's your fault!" "hey, you tried to button mash it more" he replied. "no i…" a white energy now grew out of the discs and expanded. It was going to explode. Dave and Jade grabbed each other at an panicked embrace, fearing for what was to come. The white energy burst out and took them both. But it expanded beyond just her own land.


	2. Now leaving the veil, have a nice day

Meanwhile, on LOLAR…

Rose traveled her land with her wizardly apprentice. He… her…. Casey was dressed up by Rose in appropriate wizardly attire. Most of her land had been destroyed by now; she'd torn most of it up trying to manipulate the game. She sat down by a small pond and put on he hubtopband and looked for friends. Neither John, Dave, Jade, nor Kanaya were on. She put it back in her deck and stared off to the horizon. She stared thoughtfully into the light. Wait, that light didn't look like part of her land. She stood up and held her hand over her eyes to get a better look. A white crackling energy was approaching fast. Casey was flipping out, jumping around and making weird salamander noises. Rose gave one last surprised look before being engulfed by the light.

Meanwhile, again…

*Slam!* Damn, these things were tough. A Giclops fell to the ground, defeated by John's amazing Warhammer of Zillyhoo. The thing was trying to attack a town full of his consorts. Thankfully it seemed like no one was hurt, his God Tier powers probably helped with that. He turned to give his rescued consorts a 'you're welcome' when he noticed they were all running away. He wonders what they were running from. The Giclops was dead. He heard a weird crackling noise behind him. He turned to see a fast approaching energy wall coming at him. He gave one last look of extreme surprise at it before being taken himself.

Later in the void, but no much later. And by that it's like 5 minutes or so apart from John getting sucked in. Just so you know when this is going down rather than saying "Minutes in the future, but not many" Just so we can be a bit more clear on this… yeah… back to the story.

Twelve trolls resided in the main room on their meteor. Gamzee was sitting down on the floor, back against the horn pile, Karkat was yelling, and Eridan was hitting on Nepeta until Equius intervened. Nothing really changed for the trolls. Gamzee got up and turned on one of the computers in the room. He had just found an option which let him view the veil hrough external cmeras on the meteor. It was something to pass the time. "HeY bEsTfRiEnD" Kakat was arguing with Eridan for trying to hit on all the girls. He didn't hear his moirail over himself "HeY, bEsTfRiEnD. HoNk :o)" "…SO GO SUCK ON A BONE BLUGE… AND DON'T THINK I MEANT ANYTHING BY THAT YOU SICK FREAM BECAUSE I DIDN'T." "wwell fuck you kar" Eridan swiftly turned away. "BeStFrIeNd" Karkat turned to his moirail. "GOG DAMNIT I HEARD YOU ALREADY. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" "LoOk" he pointed to the monitor. Karkat saw the same wall coming at them. "WHAT THE… FUCK, IS THAT?!" the trolls all gathered to see the imminent wall. "ItS a WaLl Of MiRaClEs :o)" They all let out a brief scream as the white wall took them too.

* * *

**Ok, so um I guess authors notes here. Sorry if this is bad this is my first fanfic attempt. Please leave reviews, I will update third chapter Friday and if I see people like it i'll try and update weekly on Friday. So please leave reviews on your thoughts, that'd be great.**

**Much love to the Homestuck Fandom ^u^**


	3. The uniting

Suddenly there was no more light. Everyone waited a minute before opening their eyes to see they were all ok. Everyone had suddenly found themselves on a beach on another world, in the middle of the night no less. They had all been in the position they were in when they got absorbed by the strange energy. Gamzee who had been sitting down had fallen and landed on one of his horns making a honk. John saw his friends standing there and his face lit up as he went to go met them. Dave and Jade realized they were still hugging and had quickly broken it, a look of awkward embarrassment on their faces. The four friends met up together for the first time. "rose, dave, jade! it's so great to see you guys!" "Hello John." Rose replied. "guys! im so glad were all together now!" Jade gave a big smile to her friends. "I don't mean to ruin our uniting moment here, but do any of you know how we got here?" "no. i just fought off a giclops and that weird energy thing got me. i'm guessing that's what took you guys here too?" John and Rose were puzzled but Jade just gave Dave a look. "dave did it. he was messing around with my new alchemiter and broke his turntables with it. i guess it made a time space ripple or something" They all looked at Dave who just stood there with his poker face on. "really dave?" "sorry john. i didnt mean to" Rose sighed. Even she could hardly believe Dave messed up like that. How was she related to him? "Ok, that's one thing we know now. But who are those people over there?" They all looked over at the trolls. "i dunno the trolls maybe?" The trolls were also all looking at the humans. They had seen them through the viewports but never thought they'd meet in person so soon. The shaggy haired one with a black t-shirt and gray cancer symbol on it approached them first. "OK, WHICH ONE OF YOUBRAIN DEAD FUCKASSES MESSED YOUR SHIT UP AND CAUSED ALL THIS?" He looked really pissed off. "oh! you muse be karkat." John replied. "YES EGBERT, I AM KARKAT. YOUR ALL PWOERFUL GOD. NOW BACK TO MY QUESTION OF WHO THE FUCK CAUSE THIS SHIT AND MADE US END UP HERE, BECAUSE I KNOW ONE OF YOU HAD TO HAVE DOEN THIS." Terezi was about to step forward and stop him, telling him how it might not be there fault and not to be so rude since it was the first time they were all meeting. But he was right. "dave did it. he messed with my alchemiter and it broke his time turntable things" She gave him another look but he paid no real attention "sorry man" he replied. "SORRY? OH YOU'RE SORRY. WELL THAT JUST MAKES UP FOR EVERYTHING. STRIDER'S SORRY SO NOW WE CAN JUST ALL MOVE ON AND GET BACK TO WHAT WE WERE DOING BEFORE. OH WAIT, YOU FUCKED THAT UP AND NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE." Feferi was the one to stop Karkat's ranting. "Karkat, don't b -E so rud-E." "yeah man, calm down" "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM STRIDER!" Karkat was about to continue his rant but was cut short by Terezi clasping her hands over his mouth. Mumbled shouts could still be heard from him "1M SORRY. H3S NOT USU4LLY L1K3 TH1S… OK Y3S H3 1S BUT W3R3 NOT 4LL TH1S UNCOOL" Karkat finally managed to free himself and shot her an angry look, angrier than normal for him. He also admitted a low growl.

"K4RK4T, SHOULDN'T YOU 1NTRODUC3 US TO OUR N3W FR13NDS?" He shifted back to his normal angry look. "FINE, YOU NOOKSUCKERS ALREADY KNOW ME. THIS IS TEREZI." He pointed to the blind troll next to him and then went on to the others "AND THAT'S FEFERI, SOLLUX, GAMZEE, KANAYA, NEPETA, TAVROS, EQUIUS, ERIDAN, ARADIA, AND VRISKA." The humans and trolls went to meet each other and talk but were quickly interrupted by Karkat again. "OK, EVERYONE JUST HOLD THE FUCK ON. HAVE WE ALL FORGOTTEN THAT WE DISAPPEARED FROM WHERE WE WERE AND ARE NOW MAGICALLY ALL TOGETHER, OR ARE SLOPPY MAKEOUT TIEMS REALLY MORE IMPORTANT?" Everyone stopped and looked at Karkat blankly. "Ok BrO. JusT cAlM dOwN aNd WeLl FiGuReThIs OuT" "OK, I'M CALM. NOW WHERE ARE WE?" Everyone looked around them. The land was a dark dreary gray color with a few mountains in the distance. The kids looked around the strange land and had no clue where they were. But for the trolls, the realization was slowly setting in. "Are We on…" "HoLy ShIt, WeRe BaCk On AlTeRnIa" The trolls were surprised. How could they be back on their home planet? Has anything changed? Where are their lusi? "what's alternia?" John asked. "IT'S OUR HOME PLANET." "but didn't it get destroyed when you started you game?" "YES EGBERT. I DON'T KNOW HOW IT CAME BACK, OR WHY WE'RE BACK, OR ANYTHING ALRIGHT?" Even the kids were in disbelief now. How'd they end up on the trolls' planet? Wow did Dave mess up bad. "ThIs ReMiNdS mE oF mY oLd HiVe. RiGhT bY tHe BeAcH." Gamzee remorse over his old hive. He wondered if it was back in its place or what. "OK, WELL WE BETTER FIGURE OUT WHERE ON ALTERNIA WE ARE AND SEE IF WE CAN GET HOME." ":33 karkat look. more trolls" Nepeta pointed out four taller looking trolls in the distance. They seemed to be talking to each other. Something was different though. They looked different from the other trolls. "D- Are those… adult trolls" "YEAH I THINK SO. THAT'S REALLY WEIRD." "it's weird to see adult trolls on your planet?" The trolls still seemed weird to the kids. "YES JOHN. THEY'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE IN SPACE FIGHTING FOR OUR RACE. BUT FOR SOME REASON THERE ARE SOME WHO ARE WELL OVER THAT AGE HERE." "W3LL ONLY ON3 TH1NG TO DO. L3TS GO 4SK 4ND S33 WH4TS UP. W3 R34LLY N33D TO F1GUR3 OUT WH4TS GO1NG ON." Terezi and the other began to walk to meet the adult trolls, Karkat waited behind a little, reluctant and suspicious of the strange trolls. Jade noticed and grabbed him by the wrist. "come on silly. everyones leaving" She began to pull him alogn and catch up with the others. "GOG DAMN IT, LET GO OF ME HARLEY." She just giggled "hehe, fuckass"

Four trolls were standing together in a group. One was dressed in a gray robe that covered his normal clothes. One was wearing a mustard yellow suit with a black Gemini sign across the whole chest. The jade blood was dressed in fine clothes she had made herself in her spare time when she used to work in the brooding caverns. The last was wearing black pants with olive stripes across them, and a black shirt with the same stripes around the waist and a Leo sign around her neck. They were on a mission of peace in a hateful land. The one's idea and dreams would turn into teachings and lectures about a planet without a blood caste system in which all were equal. He was joined by his mother, his closest friend, and his matesprit. "thii2 miight a2 well be a 2uii2iide mii22iion. But ii will 2tiick through iit wiith you my friend." The one in the mustard suit said. He was the Psiionic and his friend was The Signless. "Thank yu9 my friend. L99k, here c9mes s9me t9 hear already." The twelve trolls approached the four strangers. The four kids tried to blend into the back of the group to avoid detection. Four alien kids on a planet of violent trolls. That couldn't end well. "H1 TH3R3, W3R3 1N N33D OF SOM3 4SS1ST4NC3" The Signless approached. "I'd glady help. What is it y9u children are in need 9f?" "W3LL W3 DON'T KNOW WH3R3 W3 AR3. WH4T P4RT OF 4LTERN14 1S TH1S?" "Well y9're right now in…" "GOG DAMN IT HARLEY! I SAID LET GO. I'M NOT A WRIGGLER AND I DON'T NEED MY HAND HELD LIKE I'M 2 SWEEPS OLD." Jade had managed to pull a yelling Karkat back to the group but he quickly became the center of attention. He pushed his way to the front and stood in front of his ancestor. They stood there staring at each other blankly. As if they were looking into am mirror. ":oo katkat, he looks just like you" "WHAT? NO HE DOESN'T." "The similarity is pretty +obvious." The Jade troll would recognize her own son, but this child looked very similar to him. "FINE, WE FUCKING LOOK ALIKE. DID YOU GUYS FIND OUT WHERE IN FUCK WE ARE YET?" "He may l99k like me, 6ut the m9uth 9n him is quite different." The Signless whispered to his mother. She chuckled silently. "NO K4RK4T, W3 D1DNT. YOU RUD3LY 1NNURUPT3D US." As this was going on, Vriska was putting thoughts together in her head. This troll looked like Karkat, and there were adults on Alternia. Could it be? "Heeeeeeeey, you. Mr. ro8e guy." Vriska spoke up. Everyone looked at her. Terezi was making a face of disbelief expecting Vriska to embarrass them further but Vriska ignored it. "What sweep is it?" He looked at her with a look of confusion. It was a very strange question. "Umm… it's the 485th sweep." This confused the twelve trolls further. Now there went back 600 sweeps. What was going on? "WHAT THE HELL? NOW WE WENT BACK IN TIME TOO? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" "K4RK4T, TH3Y C4N H34R YOU. W3R3 GO1NG TO LOOK CR4ZY." She was right, the ancestor's certainly thought these kids were crazy. The Disciple noticed the four kids in the back but decided not to speak up. They seemed to be focus on what the young trolls were talking about. Except the one also seemed to be focused on the female with the purple eyes next to him. Eridan and Vriska exchanged glances. They knew what was going on and were going to tell the others.

"Ooooooook, I think I know what's going on here." Everyone was looking at her now. "OH DO YOU? WELL PLEASE ENGLITHEN US VRISKA." "We went 8ack in time. 8ut not 8ack to just any time. We're meeting our ancestors. All that ancestral stuff is true, and these are some of your ancestors." Some of the group was in disbelief once more. So the ancestral stuff was true? "DO YOU REALLY THINK WE'LL BELIEVE THAT GARBAGE VRISKA? NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES." "I'm not joking Karkat. That one's your ancestor, The Signless." Ok, enough was enough. These kids were obviously crazy. "What is all this n9nsense? Time travel, ancest9s, and what are th9se weird pink things 6ehind y9u?" The kids shuffled their feet at being noticed. "Ooooooook, I'll prove it." Vriska snatched up Terezi's cane. "H3Y!" she responded to her cane being snatched. "Oh hush Terezi, you don't actually need this." She released the hidden blade in the bottom of it. She then grabbed Karkat's wrist. "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU…" she cut his hand "OW! THAT FUCKING HURT!" . She showed the blade to the ancestors. "See?" the blade dripping blood. Bright red blood, just like from The Signless. They stood there amazed. How could this troll have the mutation too? Unless… they were their descendants. Vriska handed Terezi back her cane. "YOUR3 LUCKY 1 L1K3 R3D" the hidden blade was withdrawn back into the cane. "S9… y9u… y9ure my descendant, but how?" "IT'S A LONG STORY. WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER BUT FIRST DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE CAN SLEEP OR SOMETHING. WE'VE KIDNA GONE AWHILE WITHOUT SLEEPING." The trolls hadn't slept in so long because of Bec Noir, but now thankfully they could. "Yes, Y+ou All Can Come Back Int+o The Cave We're Currently Residing In." Yes, we can get acquainted later. Let's get 6ack and straighten things 9ut." "\(=^..^)/ OH BOY, GUESTS." The disciple was happy to be meeting new people. Maybe her matesprit could teach them. They noticed Vriska had begun to walk away. "uHH,,, WHERE ARE YOU GOING VRISKA?" She looked back "Well that sounds like fun and all, but myyyyyyyyy ancestor is a cool pirate, so I think i'll go join her instead. L8r losers." She had walked away. "Wh+o Was That?" The Dolorosa asked. "THAT'S…" "SP1D3RB1TCH :[" "…YEAH, PRETTY MUCH." . "Well let's get y9u kids 6ack t9 9ur hive… 9r cave." They all headed out, except Equius who had waited to think a little. Eridan went to talk to him. "I cant fuckin believve this can you" "D- seadweller, it is usual for you to approach me" "yeah wwell i knew youd agree its preposterous wwere helping these hemospectrum defying renegades" It was true, they actually agreed for once. "D- true, but all our friends are going along with it so i will too. despite my own feelings on the matter" He began to walk off with the rest of them. Eridan humphed still upset over the situation but knew he could do nothing about this. Besides Feferi went along with it so he might as well too. He ran up to catch up with them.

* * *

**Ok, that's the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave reviews of what you though of it. If it's bad i'll stop if you like it then I shall continue. But please, reviews would be really nice.**

**Have a great day guys :D**


	4. Friends & Sermons

**Hey guys,**

**Ok so I thought maybe M was too much so I knocked the rating to T which I guess is more suitable. I thought I was going to make Karkat's language much worse but I ended up not, so... yeah...**

**Anyway, I put more work into this chapter and i'm going to try and make them like this, maybe longer. If you guys have any recs of what to do to make it better please share. Anyway, time for pairings**  
**John x Rose**  
**Jade x Karkat**  
**Dave x Terezi**  
**Sollux x Aradia (minor)**

**and some in the other quadrants**  
**Gamzee (pale) Karkat**  
**Feferi (pale) Nepeta**  
**Rose (pale) Kanaya**

**Eridan (black) Feferi**  
**Gamzee (black) Terezi**

**If you have questions as to why Feferi and Nepeta are pale, or why Feferi and Eridan are going to be caliginous, you will see. I don't really care for those two ships, it's just that it has to do with the story and you will see in the next couple of chapters what I mean. Other than that please leave reviews on what you guys think and enjoy.**

* * *

The cave was dank and slightly damp, but their ancestors had made it pretty welcoming. It wasn't every day you and your ancestors would meet up and talk. And the trolls had a lot to explain about their game session. The Dolorosa had made food, seared hoofbeast caught by The Disciple who had gone hunting with her descendent. The trolls ate quickly at their food but the humans were reluctant to try Alternian cuisine. Jade and John had seemed to enjoy it, Rose only partially ate hers and Dave didn't even think about trying. It also didn't help that Terezi had tried to spoon-feed him. After he had finished, John sat down next to Rose. "hey rose, you didn't seem to touch your food much." She pushed the plate to the side and turned to her friend "No, I must say Alternian food is something that a taste needs to be had for." She retrieved her laptop out of her fetch modus and checked for a signal or something. There seemed to be a signal for some reason or another which she thought about the reason to herself. John looked at what she was doing and then at her. She was wearing her black dress with her signature angry squiddle on the front. Her dress hugged her body above the waist with a pink scarf wrapped around her waist, and was a full length skirt below that. John had thought that dress made her look very pretty. He had a crush on her for some time now but was too embarrassed to admit it or come ut and tell her. "so uhh… you liking it here so far?" he said trying to make small talk. She closed her laptop and turned to talk to him. "I suppose it's alright. From what i've heard about it from Kanaya it's a pretty violent place, so we have to be careful. They cull their own who do not meet up with standards so I'm sure four alien children would not sit well with their system." John had become slightly nervous at hearing this news. But being near Rose had also calmed him. "oh, well I guess we can stay here and the others can go and get supplies or something. we'll be like old people who have their family go do stuff for them, heh." Rose had given a slight smile at his comment. John had always managed to make her smile. He just had a way of doing that. Their chat was interrupted when Dave approached them. "yo guys were all going to go chill and tell these troll ancestors whats up. come join" Terezi had sneaked up on him. She pounced on him and clung around his neck with her arms. He seemed to have noticed her pre-strike and didn't move much during her pounce. "H3H3H3H, Y34H COM3 ON. 1TS GO1NG TO B3 LOTS OF FUN." Dave walked away carrying Terezi on his back. Those two were so odd but went so well together.

Everyone had gathered around a small campfire set up outside the cave. John and Rose sat ext to each other, and Terezi kneeled, still clinging onto Dave. "9k, s9 can y9u please explain h9w y9u all g9t here n9w?" "YEAH, SURE. IT STARTED WITH A GAME THE TWELVE OF US TROLLS PLAYED CALLED SGRUB. WHAT IT DID WAS DESTROYED OUR PLANET AND SENT US INTO A REALM CALLED THE MEDIUM. THE WHO POINT WAS THERE WERE TWO ARMIES FIGHTING WITH NAMES SIMILAR TO CHECKERBOARD, OR AS THE HUMANS CALL IT "CHESS". THEY WERE LOCKED IN AN ETERNAL STALEMATE, BUT US ENTERING TIPPED THE FAVORS TO THE BLACK SIDE WHO CALLED DOWN A METEOR SHOWER ON THE BATTLEFIELD PLANET. THE PLANET'S DEFENSE SYSEM WAS PORTALS, THAT UNCOENCIDENTLY WERE SENT TO OUR PLANET. SO WE ALL HAD TO DO THIS BULLSHIT GAME WITH SLAYING ENEMIES, LEVELING UP, AND HAVING THESE TITLES GIVEN TO US TEACH US TO BE BETTER PEOPLE. BUT EVENTUALLY WE FACED THE LAST BOSS, THE BLACK KING AND WON. BUT WE ALSO HAD TO CREATE A NEW UNIVERSE TO REPALCE OURS AND WE ENDED UP CREATING THE HUMANS UNIVERSE AND THEM HERE. THEN THESE FOUR PALYED THEIR VERSION CALLED SBURB AND WENT THROUGH THE SAME SHIT. BUT STIDER HERE FUCKED IT UP BY BREAKING HIS TIME TRAVELING DEVICES GIVEN TO HIM FOR BEING THE TIME PLAYER AND IT SOMEHOW SENT US ALL BACK HERE. THAT PART WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT EITHER, IT JUST KINDA HAPPENED." The adult trolls had remained silent. In disbelief of everything that was going on. "2o youre all our de2cendent2 then?" The Psionic asked. Eridan spoke up for once this time "no just kar, nep, kan, and sol. most of us have ancestors in the time but one different ancestor for each of us." "Y+ou seem to kn+ow the m+ost ab+out this. Why is that?" The Dolorosa asked him. "wwell vvris found a journal from her ancestor's journal on all this" "Wh+o?" Terezi's expression turned from her normal mischievous normal expression to a scowl "SP1D3RB1TCH FROM 34LIR3R :?" The Dolorosa face changed to an expression of wishing she did not ask that, and responded with "+Oh…" The Signless saw this and tried to get back on topic "S9 d9 y9u kn9w any 9thers fr9m y9ur gr9up?" "yeah mines orphaneer dualscar famous royalty and vvris was his rival famous pirate spinnerete mindfang" The Psionic looked at Eridan "miindfang? iive heard of her before. They 2ay 2he pluner2 the va2t ocean2 2tealiing good2 and kiilliing priisoner2 for fun." Eridan looked up awkwardly. "yeah shes not so nice. also theres fefs ancestor the empress, gams is the the grand highblood. head of the subjugglators" Every turned to look at Gamzee who hadn't noticed the conversation. He was indulging himself in a spoor pie. Karkat facepalmed at his moirail's habits. "eqs is darkleer famed executioner for the highbloods ters is redglare a legislator and hes not around yet but tavs is the summoner who lead a second revolt against the highbloods. and weve got no clue on ars ancestor" They all looked at the robot troll. She stared off blankly "its 0k" she replied. "Why is she a r+ob+ot?" The Dolorosa asked. The same scowl returned to Terezi's face. The Dolorosa picked up on that and got the hint. "Spiderbi… the spider tr+oll?" "Y3P" Terezi replied. "That spider tr9ll seemed to cause quite the tr9u6le among you." The Signless noticed. His mother shot him a look insisting he shouldn't have brought that up, but Terezi replied calmer this time "Y34H. B3C4US3 OF H3R 4R4D14S D34D 4ND 1N 4 ROBOT TAVROS 1S CR1PPL3D 4ND 1M BL1ND." The ancestors all looked at her in unison with disbelief as she was navigating her was around the cave perfectly earlier. She could smell it on the and replied to their thoughts "1 DON'T S33M 1T B3C4US3 MY LUSUS T4UGHT M3 HOW TO SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 TO L1V3 BL1ND 4ND NOT G3T CULL3D. 4LSO MY H1V3 W4S PR3TTY 1SOL4T3D SO NO ON3 3V3R R3PORT3D M3 TO B3 CULL3D" Dave looked at her and a slight look of surprise at hearing her talk about troll culling. "you trolls sure are weird sometimes" Terezi gave a cackle to his statement and gave him one of her mischievous grins.

The Signless noticed Dave's statement and decided to learn more about human culture. "S9 what was y9ur planet like?" he asked. John spoke up to this "earth? Well it was blue mostly cause it was primarily oceans but the land was green. it probably isn't as violent since it seems you guys cull each." The Signless' face lit up at hearing this. "Really? N9 vi9lence against y9ur 9wn kind?" he asked. "well no, people still do bad things to people like murder and rape but it's illegal in like all countries." The Signless looked curiously at John "What are 'c9untries'?" "Well from what I hear it seems your whole planet is unified together as a species, correct?" Rose chimed in. "Yes." The Signless responded. "Well our planet is split among many different parts known as countries. These countries still fight amongst each other for land, money, religion, and all that. It's far from perfect but most don't cull their own people and aren't near as violent as what I've heard of your species so far." John looked at Rose and then back at the other trolls "what does she mean by that?" he asked. "Alternia is a very vi9lent place." The Signless told him, a now very serious look on his face "9ur species cull those n9t seen fit enough, 9ur y9ng are 9wn their 9wn 9 fend f9r themselves until a lusus 6ec9mes their guardian. And we are all set in a s9cial hierarchy with 9ur species hem9specturm." John now had only more questions. "hemospectrum?" he asked. "Yes, d9n't y9u humans have a set rank 6ased 9n y9r 6l99d c9l9rs?" John gave a puzzled and sightly disturbed look "uhhh, we only have one blood color. i thought it was the same as your guys because Karkat's was red." The Signless gave a look of extreme surprise "What? Y9u n9t 9nly have 9ne 6l99d c9l9r, 6ut it's the same as mine and my descendant's?" "uhh, yeah." John replied. Boy he did not get these trolls. "That is amazing! 6ut 6ack t9 y9ur 9riginal questi9n, tr9lls have eleven different 6l99d c9l9rs, my 9wn n9t included as it is a mutati9n in 9ur kind. 6l99d c9l9r is determined 6y astr9l9gical sign." "oh, so like there should be one for all twelve signs?" John asked. His question was met with a puzzled look from The Signless "Twelve? We have 48 signs." "wow really?" John asked amazed. "Yes, and the c9l9rs range fr9m fuchsia which is the highest, t9 burgundy the l9west. Each c9l9r is given it's 9wn s9cial class in which the higher may push the ar9und and the l9wer may be pushed. The highest hues, fuchsia and violet are only the sea-dwelling tr9lls only, like these tw9." He pointed to Feferi and Eridan. Feferi had a look of excitement on her face. The whole swapping of cultures was exciting to her. Eridan on the other hand was trying not to speak up for his belief in the blood caste system. Equius had thought about it as well but Nepeta recognized the look on his face and shooshed him. "wow. wait, if they're sea dwelling trolls why aren't they in the water now?" Feferi chuckled at this "B-ECAUSE silly. We're amphibious, we can go on land too. I'm guessing you guys don't have sea dweller humans?" "nope." John replied. She laughed, happy to be meeting her new friends and sharing in the species ways. Karkat began to walk away "karkat where are you going?" Jade asked? "WELL YOU ALL CAN SIT HERE AND SHARE IN YOUR BULLSHIT CULTURES, BUT I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN FOR FUCKING EVER. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I'M GOING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP." He walked into the cave and disappeared in the dark. Gamzee got up as well "YeAh, Im GoInG tO gEt SoMe MoThErFuCkInG sLeEp As WeLl. LaTeR bRoS :o)" He walked into the cave. "So Mr. Signless. You seem to have some pretty different ideas compared to what your culture is." Rose inquired, trying to pick the conversation back up. "Yes I d9. I'm trying t9 start a peace missi9n and make Alternia a m9re peaceful place. It'll 6e a hard trip, but I intend t9 see it thr9ugh. I'm j9ined here with my m9ther, 6est-friend, and matesprit.". "what's a matesprit?" John asked. The ancestor trolls all gave a look of confusion. Humans could be weird to them. ":33 humans hav3 only on3 quadr3nt for r3lationships, th3y dont know what a mat3sprit is" Nepeta told them. "(;˙º˙;) ONLY ONE QUADRANT?! THAT'S HORRIBLE" The Disciple said with shock. "oh yeah, I think Karkat told me about you have quadrants or something. but i can hardly understand his funny metaphors." "F9r my descendent, he sure d9es curse al9t." The Signless joked. The trolsl and humans all laughed.

After they were all done talking and it had gotten late, everyone headed inside for some sleep. Karkat was sound asleep on a bed made out of strawplant for him. Gamzee had laid back against a wall and fallen asleep himself. The humans and trolls had gone to the makeshift beds The Disciple had made for them and had begun to go to sleep. John had trouble sleeping on the bed of strawplant. He noticed rose was still awake and on her laptop. He moved to go sit next to her. "hey rose. what are you doing?" he asked. She was on her laptop looking at knitting diagrams. She closed the window when she saw he was looking. "Oh nothing really John. It seems as if there is internet connection at this period in the trolls' history thankfully. It seems as if they are much more advanced than us with space travel an everything." She changed the page to blogs written about the horrorterrors and had begun to read them instead. "yeah, even though they're pretty violent with all the killing and everything." He replied. She nodded "Yes, they are quite volatile. But perhaps that is what made them better as a species." John gave an awkward grin "that's kinda dark rose, even for you." "I wasn't saying it was a good idea John. Just maybe it did make them speed up as a species. I'm not saying we should do it as a species." "oh yeah. well… I don't know." John had laid back against the rock near her bedding. Rose leaned back on John, laptop still in use. She had surprised John. He never thought she'd be getting close to him like this. He decided to try and pick the conversation back up. "so uhh, you liking it so far?" she didn't look up from her laptop. "It's alright. It's nice to be surrounded by our friends and hosts but this planet makes me weary. Dave and Jade seem to be adjusting fine though." "yeah." John replied. He looked at Rose who was staring at her laptop. She looked so pretty with the dim light in the cave. "Yes, Dave seemed to get along just fine with Terezi." She said trying to imply something to him. He knew it too. "And Jade seemed to be fine with it too." She added. "yeah, what's with her? she was really nice to karkat today. i thought she didn't like him." He looked at his ecto-sister who was sound asleep in a bed next to Nepeta's. 'I think she's gotten over that. And from what I've heard Karkat's been nicer to her as of late." "yeah, he doesn't seem to hate me as much either." He said. He noticed Rose had begun to look sleepy. "It's getting late John, and it's been a long day. I think it's time we get some rest." She closed her laptop and placed it back in her deck. She laid back on John and began to close her eyes. "Goodnight John.". "goodnight rose." He closed his eyes as well and fell asleep with Rose leaning against him.

The next day after they had all awaken, everyone exchanged looks. They all got up and went to go see if anything was for breakfast. There was silence in the air from uncertainty. It was Kanaya who broke it. "So I Guess We All Shared Those Dreams Last Night?" she asked the group. "YEAH, EVEN THOUGH WE LEFT OUR GAME IT SEEMS WE CAN STILL DREAM ON PROSPIT AND DERSE. AND SOMEHOW ON THE SAME PROSPIT AND DERSE RATHER ONE SET FOR TROLLS AND ONE SET FOR HUMANS. IT'S FUCKING WEIRD BUT WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, OK?" "D- kartkat, don't you think…" "LOOK YOU SWEATBAG, I KNOW JUST AS MUCH AS YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHY WER ARE STILL DREAMING ON PROSPIT AND DERSE, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE SHARING THE SAME PROSPIT AND SAME DERSE, ALRIGHT?". After he had finished ranting, he noticed his ancestor standing there. "What is Pr9spit and Derse?" he asked. "IT'S NOTHING. SOMETHING IVOLVING THAT GAME." "9h…" he said trying to avoid going back on topic. "Anyway, i'm g9ing 9ut 9n sermons. W9uld any 9f y9u care t9 j9in me?" The twelve trolls just looked at each other. "Whal-E shor-E! It sounds like a lot of fun! 38D" Feferi said. "HeLl YeAh SiS. sOuNdS lIkE iTlL bE FuLl Of MiRaClEs" Gamzee added. "OH, AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO DO ABOUT THEM?" Karkat said pointing to the humans. "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE FOUR ALIEN KIDS HERE ALONE, AND WE SURE AS HELL CAN'T BRING THEM WITH US." "Actually, I 6elieve I have m9re gray r96es. They sh9uld 6e large en9ugh t9 cl9ak y9ur friends." Karkat rolled his eyes "FINE, I GUESS THEY CAN COME. BUT IF THEY GET CAUGHT IT'S ON YOU." "That is fine. N9w let us get ready t9 depart." The trolls packed their things up and The Signless handed the kids gray robes and told them to hide themselves with it. As they departed the kids walked out hiding in the back of the group like when they first met the ancestors. Jade however ran up to Karkat and began talking to him and laughing at his creative vulgar metaphors. On the way John, who was walking next to Rose, decided to chat with her. "so uhh, rose… does dave know you slept with me?" he asked with a grin on his face. She smiled slightly at his joke and truned to talk to him. Her hood covering her face and hanging slightly over her eyes "No John, I don't think he'd take to that too well. I was just tired and you made a better pillow than that makeshift bed.". He chuckled at her response. "haha, ok rose. it was kinda nice though." He smiled at her. He saw a slight smile on her lips. She was still wearing her black lipstick. "I suppose it was John. Just don't think that's going to be a regular thing." "i don't rose. jeez don't be so grimdark all the time." She continued to smile at his comments "Oh but John, I am the queen of dark." "rose you've been reading about the horrorterrors, or whatever they're called. maybe i need to come save you from the scary dark monsters." He chuckled a little "Oh Mr. Egbert, you make me swoon." She had begun to chuckle too. They continued walking along with the others hoping no one was listening in on them.

They eventually arrived on the outskirts of a small town. It was covered in a few gray hives and has adult trolls wandering about on their business. The Signless stood on a small ledge near the center of town and began preaching. He preached about peace, about understating, about removal of the blood caste system, about an Alternia where peace was possible. Trolls had begun to stop and listen to him. They hand listened and they had agreed. Trolls of all blood colors in the town were agreeing with his teachings. The trolls and ancestors sat down to side of him, listening to his teachings. He kept preaching and preaching, but then he noticed the crowd had begun to leave. A group of adult trolls were approaching, and a flying robot appeared in the sky. The adult trolls were wearing metal, futuristic looking armor that was thin but plated to make it lightweight but still protective. Their faces were hidden behind black visors that covered their entire face areas. Only their horns stuck out of the full helmets. They were threshecutioners, accompanied by an imperial drone. And they had come for the heretics.

* * *

**Ok, so there was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. I decided to give the ancestors the quirks of the pre-scratch trolls since they are just post-scratch incarnations. There will be a few exceptions such as The Grand Highblood will use sober Gamzee's quirk. Darkleer will use Equius's since his prefix which looked more like a penis that Equius' did was only there after he had a moirailegence with Meulin. And The Psionic shares Sollux's because Mituna's really unreadable quirk was because he burnt out his psychic powers and left him mentally impaired (at least as far as I know). I won't be putting in The Summoner or Handmaid because neither of them are chronologically on Alternia at this time. I'm not sue if we'll directly see Mindfang but Vriska will return later. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more next Friday.**


	5. Trouble on Alternia

**Hey guys, i've been writing these faster than I first suspected so i'll just update when i'm finished. It might take a week, it might take only a few days, I don't know. But I promise to see this through to the end because it gets on my nerves when I see a fanfic I like that is uncompleted and left that way. So I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5.  
**

* * *

The five adult trolls approached The Signless. He stepped down from the ledge to meet them and try to talk his way out peacefully. "Is there a pr96lem sir?" he asked the adult troll leading the group. "You fucking bet there is is." He answered back in a harsh tone. "You're all under arrest for crimes or treason." "Treas9n? I have d9ne n9thing 6ut teach. Is teaching a crime?" he returned to the threshecutioner. He was being firm but not hostile at all. This didn't stop the other troll from being violent. "Teaching against our ways is. You're a traitor, and you're coming with us to pay for your crimes." "I have c9mmited n9 crimes." The threshecutioner leader, now angered pulled out a sickle. "We have orders, directly from Her Imperial Condescension. You should count yourself lucky punk. She was considering send subjugglators instead." A look of fright now appeared on The Signless' face. "Yeah, that's right. You don't want them to come and get you. You wouldn't even get a fucking trial. Now all of you move.". Gamzee approached the leader "ShIt, Ok NoW bRo. No NeEd To GeT aLl MoThErFuCkInG vIoLeNt AnD sHiT. lEtS jUsT tRy AnD sTrAiGhTeN sHiT oUt." The threshecutioner looked at the purple blood with a look of disgust underneath is black face visor. "What the fuck? You are an embarrassment to your caste. No highblood would act like this. Now all of you, I SAID MOVE!" his voice now getting more violent. Karkat approached now "LOOK FUCKASS. I'M PRETTY SURE THE LEADER OF FUCKING ALTERNIA HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN SEND PEOPLE TO ARREST SOME TROLL RUNNING HIS MOUTH OFF. SO WHY DON'T YOU GET SOME PAPERS AND SHOW US BEFORE…" he was interrupted by the hilt of the sickle coming across his face, striking him to the ground. "OW!" he cried out. "PaLe BrO Do:" Gamzee cried out at seeing his moirail getting hit. The threshecutioner now approached closer "Now, are you shitbags going to move or am I gonna…" he learned what it was like to be interrupted while talking. Gamzee who was standing behind him during the threshecutioner's approach drew out his clubs and struck the leader right between the horns. The troll fell to the ground hard, his black visor cracking against the ground. The other four moved back slightly in shock. Gamzee turned to them. His face went from his normal smile to now a more evil looking smile, which made him look very fucking intimidating "HoNk HoNk MoThErFuCkErS". The others threshecutioners drew their weapons, ready to fight. "Please, there is n9 need f9r vi9lence." The Signless tried to intervene but it was no use. Karkat had begun to pick himself up from the ground "OH, THERE'S A NEED FOR VIOLENCE ALRIGHT. LET'S GET THESE GUYS." Karkat now too drew his sickle. Two threshecutioners moved to attack, one wielding a sickle as well, and the other with two hand scythes connected by a chain. The one with the sickle went to attack but was too slow. Gamzee's strike with his club was faster, thus the adult troll had to use his attack to counter it. He moved back and blocked a series of strikes from Gamzee. The other moved behind Gamzee without him knowing. He threw the chain over Gamzee's neck and pulled. Gamzee stumbled back slightly at this but it was like a joke of an attack to him. He grabbed the chain and flung the threshecutioner forward. He landed on his back and the weapon flew from his hands. His vision blurred and then quickly came back, just in time to see Gamzee bringing a club down to his face. It was the last thing he ever saw. Gamzee smashed in the visor and left a huge dent in it, the black visor now cracked near the impact. Indigo blood of Equius' hue flowed from the now dead threshecutioner.

The other one took the distraction and went for the others, taking a lunge at Feferi. Terezi smelled him coming and blocked him with her cane. The threshecutioner drew his weapon back and struck a few more times, Terezi easily blocked these. Her last block however was sloppy and angled awkwardly. The other troll took advantage of this and struck faster causing her cane to move from its blocking position to the ground. Terezi however, had planned that. The end of the cane was now at the threshecutioner's ankle. She released the hidden blade and it sliced into his leg, causing him to kneel. He slashed in retaliation but Terezi moved back and drew her cane from his ankle. As she did Feferi moved up on him and thrust her trident into his chest. It did not pierce his armor but caused him to fall back. Gamzee, who was standing behind him the whole time, decided to get this guy too and kneed him in a weak spot in his armor where the troll's spine was. This caused the troll to collapse to the ground. Gamzee looked over him with a satisfied look. He didn't notice that the imperial drone had moved in now. He turned to see it hovering closer than before. It raised its arm and a set of armed missiles came out. The thing was aiming to fire at Gamzee. John who had stayed back during the fight now decided he should act. "come on guys, we gotta help." The other kids just looked at him "John, that's a very bad idea." Rose commented, afraid of giving up her and her friend's identity to the alien planet. "that thing is going to fry them if we don't, come on!" John drew his cloak off and revealed his god tier outfit. He threw the hood up on it and flew above the other trolls "john wait" Dave tried to say but it was too late. The drone now looked at John and tried to process it. It had never seen anything like him before and was trying to decide if it was friendly or hostile. John used his wind powers and caused a fierce tornado. It sucked up the drone and threw it into the ground. It slid about 30 yards before exploding. The other two threshecutioners looked in amazement. What was this kid and how did he do that? "shit, fuck it" Jade said, she drew hr robe off and pulled out her rifle. She aimed at the one and peppered him with bullets. The bullet holes leaked cerulean blood and he too fell. The last one drew his weapon. A metal chain with a very heavy ball at one end of it. He swung it at the young trolls, they all ducked or leaded out of the way. He swung it again over their heads in the same fashion. Kanaya was ready this time. She drew her chainsaw and caught the chain mid air. The metal ball wrapped around it and the chainsaw grinded against the chain. It had not broken the chain like she planned but she did manage to keep the heavy ball down and keep the threshecutioner from attacking. He pulled on the chain, trying to recover his weapon but it was no use. Nepeta pounced him, one claw managing to penetrate the armor of his bicep. He yelled in pain and used his other arm to punch her in the face. She flew off of him and her claws withdrew from his arm. This however enraged Equius. How dare this man, how dare anyone hit Nepeta like that. He sprinted at the adult troll, his anger taking over. The troll looked up to see Equius jumping now. Using his incredible strength, Equius kicked the threshecutioner and sent him flying back. He did not move after that. The first one, their leader now manage to get up. He drew off his helmet and showed his face, covered in bronze blood.

The Signless approached him and the other waited to see what he would do. "Y9u serve th9se wh9 6erate y9ur caste and sentence y9u t9 a life 9f servitude t9 them, yet y9u serve them. Why?" the adult troll looked at him with rage "Hey, fuck you. I've got to make a living and this gives me a better life." "Y9u live t9 serve th9se wh9 su6jugate y9u. Y9u are a t99l t9 them t9 inf9rce their feudalistic s9ciety in which y9u are scum. H9w sad." He looked at the wounded troll with disappointment. "Hey! FUCK YOU!" he threw his sickle the The Signless. It slowed down in mid air at stopped two feet from The Signless. Aradia had used her psychic powers to stop it. She then flung it backwards the same direction, severing the troll's arm. He fell beack and screamed, bronze blood pouring from his arm. "GOG DAMN IT, MY ARM! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he writhed and yelled in pain. "I think that's en9ugh f9r t9day, let's g9 h9me." The Signless had begun to walk back home. The others looked back at the mess they made and followed him.

Once they reached the cave they all slumped down somewhere, tired of the long walk and engaging fight they just had. "I'd hate t9 ask y9u this n9w but, c9uld y9u and y9ur descendent g9 gather s9me f99d for us? It's 6een a l9ng day." He asked his matesprit. She nodded in agreement and motioned for Nepeta to join her. She asked Equius to come along and he got up and went with her. After about 20 minutes or so, Terezi noticed Nepeta's laptop was not there. She decided to pull hers out and try and talk with Nepeta.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]**

**AC:** **:****33 *ac saunters from her dark cave a little bit sl33py from the recent kill***

**GC: *GC L4NDS OUTS1D3 THE C4V3, 4ND RO4RS H3R M1GHTY DR4GON RO4R*  
AC: :33 *ac is excited to her her furrend outside and scampers to m33t her*  
GC: *GC 1S P3RCH3D ON TOP 4 ROCK. LOOK1NG DOWN M1GTLY 4T TH3 C4T*  
AC: :33 *ac meows at her friend and blows her a kiss :* *  
GC: :O  
GC: *GC C4TCH3S TH3 K1SS W1TH H3R W1NG*  
GC: OK, C4N W3 NOT DO TH1S R1GHT NOW?  
GC: 1M TOO T1R3D TO ROL3PL4Y  
AC: :33 h33h33, ok terezi**

**GC: 4NYW4Y, HOWS TH3 SC4V3NG1NG DO1NG?**

**AC: :33 its coming along purrty well. equius and my ancestor s33m to be getting along fine  
AC: we just killed an antlerbeast, so at least it wont be all vegetables**

**GC: W3LL TH4TS GOOD  
GC: YOU SHOULD S33 GAMZ33 R1GHT NOW  
GC: H3S TRY1NG TO CL34N TH3 BLOOD OFF K4RK4TS FOR3H34D  
GC: 1TS SO 4DOR4BLOODTH1RSTY  
GC: HEHEHEHEHE**

**AC: X33 that sounds so cute!**

**AC: :33 terezi, can I tell you something?  
GC: SUR3 N3P3T4 WH4T 1S 1T?  
AC: :33 i like karkat but im too afraid to tell him  
AC: :33 but i don't want to be rivals with you or anything, i just don't want this to come between us  
GC: 1TS FIN3 N3P3T4  
AC: :OO really?  
AC: :33 arent you two flushed for each other, if its ok i ask that  
GC: W3LL W3 W3R3 B4CK DUR1NG OUR G4M3  
GC: 4ND 1 TH1NK W3 ST1LL W3R3 ON TH3 M3T3OR FOR 4 WHIL3  
GC: BUT 1 DON'T TH1NK 1TD WORK 1F YOU TOLD H1M  
AC: :OO why not?  
GC: B3C4US3 H3S FLUSH3D FOR J4D3 ;]  
AC: :OO really?  
AC: :33 i would have shipped her ashen betw33n his past and future selves on memos but I never would have thought flushed  
AC: :33 are you sure?  
GC: YEP. 1 4M 4 S33R OF M1ND 4FT3R 4LL  
GC: PLUS H3S B33N 4CT1NG TH3 W4Y H3 D1D TO M3 WH3N H3 W4S FLUSH3D FOR M3 TO H3R  
GC: 3XC3PT NIC3R B3C4US3 1TS J4DE  
AC: :33 oh  
AC: X33 well I guess they be a cute redrom couple  
AC: :(( even though this kinda puts a dampurr on my mood  
GC: 4W DON'T B3 S4D N3P3T4  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1TS K1ND4 CUT3 H3 B31NG N1C3R FOR H3R  
AC: :33 cute like you and dave ;33  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
GC: TH4TS 4NOTH3R STORY ;]  
AC: :33 h33h33 ok terezi  
AC: :33 im gonna go now were heading back  
AC: :33 s33 you there with the food  
GC: BY3 N3P3T4**

gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Eventually the threereturned with the food. The antlerbeast looked surprisingly close to a deer so the humans were more open to it. Karkat approached to find them all eating and he sat down and began to yell "OK, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT CALLED TODAY EGBERT?" John looked up, his face full of food "what? i was trying to save your pale friend, or whatever it's called." Karkat began to put food on his own plate "IT'S CALLED A MOIRAIL JOHN, AND IT WAS STILL FUCKING STUPID OF YOU TO DO IT. YOU'RE ON A PLANET WHERE THEY CULL THEIR OWN NO PROBLEM, WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY'D DO TO AN ALIEN BOY?" "oh come on karkat. we killed all of them didn't we?". Karkat looked at him angrily and sat down. "AcTuAlLy, EqUiUs OnLy KiCkEd ThAt OnE mOtHeRfUcKeR. pReTtY hArD bUt StIlL hE mIgHt NoT bE dEaD" "D- I apologize. please forgive me highblood." Equius hung his head in shame. "ItS cOoL bRo. YoU dId GoOd." Gamzee pulled out one of his sopor slime pies. "HeY, dO aNy Of YoU hAvE sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg SlImE yOu cOuLd ShArE wItH a BrO" Gamzee asked. "So+po+r slime? Why…" "Why yes, we d9. Help y9urself." The Signless intervened. His mother shot him an angry look. "ThAnKs BrO" "N9 pr96lem. M9ther c9uld I speak with y9u f9r a sec9nd?" he motioned to the other side of the cave. She nodded in agreement and followed him to an area where they could not be seen. "What are yo+u thinking allo+wing him to+ eat so+po+r like that?" she asked him arms crossed. "M9ther. I kn9w it g9es against y9ur pr9tective 6ehavi9r, 6ut y9u must give him s9p9r t9 feed 9n." He was rather tense right now, but she did not notice. "Why wo+uld I do+ that?" she asked him. "6ecause, after seeing him t9day i'm certain that the s9p9r must 6e keeping him calm. He is a descendant 9f the Grand High6l99d, remem6er?" She began to ease down now. "Yes, I kno+w. But it's really no+t go+o+d fo+r him." Her motherly nature was guiding her to care for him. "I kn9w, 6ut it may 6e w9rse if we cut him 9ff fr9m s9p9r all 9f the sudden. Let's get them their p9ds we made f9r them s9 he can keep sta6le." Her tension at the situation was now gone. She now realized it would be better if she goes with her sons idea. She nodded in agreement and went back with her son to finish eating.

After dinner, The Signless told the trolls and kids he had something for them. He showed the the homemade recuperacoons for them. They were made from wood and stone but would be nicer than the bedding from last night. The humans just looked at them oddly not understanding what they were. After a discussion about human versus troll sleeping, they instead gave the extra slime from the pods intended for the humans to Gamzee and let them sleep on the strawplant beds. Later, John was sitting on his bedding and had his laptop open. He then noticed The Disciple had approached him "(=^.^=) HI THERE, JOHN RIGHT?" "uhhh, yeah." he wasn't sure was this was about. He hadn't really talked to any of the ancestors before. "(=^.^=) WELL HI JOHN, WOULD YOU MIND IF I TALKED YOU YOU FOR A LITTLE?" "um, sure. you seem nice enough." "(=˙u˙=) YAY!" she sat down next to him. "(=˙w˙=) OK, SO IF YOU DON'T MIND I'D LIKE TO ASK ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THE ROSE HUMAN." John was surprised at the question. "oh wow, uhhh… how do you know about that? does everyone know?" she just laughed a littler "(=˙w˙=) I DOUBT IT. I JUST HAVE A THING FOR S33ING RELATIONSHIPS AND GETTING PEOPLE TOGETHER. MY DESCENDENT MIGHT KNOW BUT I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER." she now gave him a sly smile "(=˙w˙=) SO I TAKE YOU TWO ARE NOT OFFICALY A PAIR THOUGH?" he looked at his feet nervously. "well no. i mean i like her and she's really nice. she knits me things sometimes and i think she's really pretty." The Disciple smiled at him, adoring his feelings for Rose. "(=^.^=) THAT'S SW33T. YOU SHOULD TRY GETTING CLOSER TO HER. I THINK SHE'S BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU TOO!" John looked up at her. Excitement began to slowly creep it's way in "really?" he asked. "(=^.^=) YES! I'VE NOTICED YOU TWO TOGETHER. SHE S33MS INTERESTED BUT WANTING YOU TO COME FORWARD ABOUT IT. SO YOU SHOULD TRY FOR IT." John now closed his laptop "ok, well thanks. you're really nice, and thanks for helping." "(=˙w˙=) THANK YOU! I'M JUST GLAD TO HELP BE A MATCHMAKER. I WISH I COULD HELP YOUR FRIEND JADE WITH HER THING WITH MY MATESPRIT'S DECDENT BUT HE S33MS KINDA… ANGRY." John was now surprised. Jade and Karkat? That sounded completely alien to him. Even more so than anything he's experienced on this planet so far. "wait what? jade and karkat? what makes you think she has a thing for him?" "(=˙w˙=) OH I'VE S33N HER FLIRTING RED FOR HIM. I'M REALLY NOT SURE IF HE F33LS ANYTHING BACK BECAUSE HE ALWAYS SEEMS SO ANGRY." She now had a more serious tone. She just could not read Karkat or his redrom feelings. "oh, don't mind karkat. he doesn't actually mean most of what he says." "(=˙w˙=) OK, MAYBE I'LL S33 ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN HIM AND YOUR FRIEND. A MATCHMAKER'S JOB IS NEVER DONE." She smiled at him now. "(=˙w˙=) THANKS JOHN, IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU." "oh thanks. one question though, back at the town the one guy mentioned something about subjugglators or something. and i noticed Karkat's ancestor got really serious. What are they?" he noticed too a look of worry came across The Disciples face. "(=˙_˙=) OH… THEY'RE BAD PEOPLE. THEY'RE AN EVIL CULT WHO WORKS FOR THE CONDENSENCE. THEY KILL JUST FOR FUN AND KEEP THE 'LOWBLOODS' IN LINE. WE'RE LUCKY SHE DIDN'T SEND THEM. WE PROBABLY WOULDN'T LAST IN A FIGHT AGAISNT THEM." John had decided it was best to drop the subject. "oh, ok. well i'm going to go talk to rose. it was nice to talking to you." He got up now. "(=^.^=) YOU TOO JOHN." She got up and left as well.

**gardeningGnostic [GG] began pestering carcioGeneticist [CG]**

**GG: karkat, where are you?**  
**CG: FUCK HARLEY, I'M OUTSIDE TO TRY AND BE ALONE.**  
**CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?**  
**GG: I just wanted to make sure you were ok after today  
**

**GG: you got hit in the face pretty hard :(**

**CG: YEAH, I'M OK.  
CG: THANKS FOR ASKING I GUESS.  
GG: no problem karkat! :D  
GG: so do you wanna hang out if youre not busy?  
CG: FINE, WHY THE HELL NOT?  
CG: I'M OUTSIDE THE CAVE RIGHT NOW, I'LL MEET YOU OUT HERE.  
GG: yay :D  
GG: see you there**

**gardeningGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcioGeneticist [CG]**

Jade went outside the cave and saw Karkat there waiting by a tree. He looked grumpy but he was honestly happy to be hanging around someone he could stand. "hi karkat!" she greeted him. "HEY JADE. SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO OD ANYWAY?" he asked her. "well i was thinking maybe we could go for a walk. theres a nice beach nearby an i thought it'd be nice to walk along it." She smiled at him but he just rolled his eyes. "YEAH, I GUESS." They left the small dry field outside the cave and left for the beach. The color of the beach was the most normal thing Jade had seen on this alien planet. The sea sounded familiar to her too; maybe they weren't THAT different after all. Karkat kept looking at the sea nervously. "what's wrong karkat?" Jade asked him. "NOTHING, JUST NEED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR SEA DWELLERS. THEY TEND TO NOT TAKE TOO KINDLY TO LAND DWELLERS NEAR THEIR TERRITORY." He looked back at her, she decided to try and talk about something nice with him for once. "so are you enjoying it back on your home world?" "NO." he responded swiftly. "why not? :o" he looked at the ground now "BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT. THIS ANCESTOR BULLSHIT, BLOOD CASTES, AND NOW HAVING TO KEEP YOU FOUR HIDDEN. GOG I FORGOT HOW MUCH I HATED THIS PLACE." She gave him a sullen look "its not that bad". He now looked at her with his normally grumpy face "HOW IS IT NOT BAD? YOU COULD GET KILLED JUST FOR BEING SEEN. HELL ANY OF US COULD GET KILLED FOR ANYTHING. AND NOW WE'RE FUGITIVES BECAUSE OF MY STUPID ANCESTOR." "he seems like s pretty nice guy" Karkat was now getting slightly mad. "HE'S AN ANNOYING PRICK WHO WON'T SHUT HIS TRAP ABOUT 'INJUSTICES' GOG, I WONDER IF HE EVER GETS TIRED OF LISTENING TO HIMSELF." "jeez karkat, you need to calm down :|" he decided to calm down and try not to antagonize her "OK, FINE.". They continued to walk along the beach. Not much later a troll came out of the water, three others behind him. They looked older than Karkat and the others but not quite adults like the ancestors. "Hey land dweller, what are you doing near our turf?" he asked, his voice rough and threatening. "I'M JUST GOING FOR A WALK, FUCK OFF." Jade was trying to hide behind Karkat to avoid detection. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be so close to the sea?" he asked in a now joking but still threatening manner. Another spoke behind him, their voice was female and sounded bubbly but still intimidating "Maybe we need to show him what happens to punks who wander where they shouldn't belong." The first troll looked back with a look of evil glee "That sounds like a good idea." Karkat turned to them "I SAID FUCK OFF NOOKSUCKER." He said now raising his voice. A third sea dweller spoke now in a much deeper voice "What's your blood color punk? Probably a low blood rebel." The first troll moved up and drew out a bat. "Well then it's time to put him in his place. Huh?" he noticed Jade behind Karkat. "Well what do we have here? Some sort of stupid pink lusus of yours?" he asked with a crooked smile. "HEY, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE FUCKASS!" "What did you call me you little bitch? Well let's see how you like an ass beating." He drew his bat up to strike. Karkat drew hi sickle but it was too late. Jade drew her gun already and had fired half the magazine into the sea dweller. Violet blood of Eridan's hue poured from the wounds "F-fuck…" he murmured before falling. The others stood in shock at their friend getting shot. They now dew out weapons of their own. "GOG DAMN IT HARLEY, YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO PISS PEOPLE OFF." Karkat said, backing up. He and Jade stood next to each other defensively. The others were moving up on them. They'd be lucky to make it out of this one. Just then a burst of red and blue came from above them and directly hit the middle troll, killing him almost instantly. They looked back to see The Psionic floating above them. "How dare you hit a purple blood you insubordinate…" the sea dweller was cut short by another burst of psychic energy, killing him as well. The last looked at The Psionic with fear. Jade rasied her gun and fired one round, hitting the last troll in the forehead. Olive blood exploded from his wound and he fell to the ground. The Psionic landed behind Jade and Karkat "HEY, THANKS FOR THAT SOLLUX'S ANCESTOR." The Psionic gave them a look of disappointment. "that wa2 very foolii2h of you two to come out here on your own." Jade looked at the ground embarrassed and Karkat just shot him an angry glance. "I KNOW ALRIGHT? CAN WE JUST GO BACK NOW?" "ye2, ii believe we 2hould.". He used his psychic powers to pick up Jade and Karkat and the all flew back to the cave.

When they got back, everyone was all gathered around a fire. They looked back to see Sollux's ancestor flying back with Jade and Karkat. "where were you guys?" John asked. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS EGBERT." Karkat replied angrily. He and Jade then sat down next to each other by the fire. "ii found them by the beach, they were jumped by a group of 2eadweller2." The Psionic said, he then sat down next to The Signless. "That was very danger9us, especially with the human. What if s9me9ne w9uld have seen her?" "they diid, we had to kiill them. 2orry." The Signless had a look of disappointment but then it quickly faded. "It's fine, I supp9se it had to 6e d9ne." he turned back to the fire, his matesprit laying her back on his lap. "YoU gOtTa Be CaReFuL bRo. SeAdWelLeRs ArE vIcIouS mAn." Gamzee was worried for his moirail. He himself had plenty of encounters with violent sea dwellers. "aw com-E on. W-Er-E not all bad" Feferi exclaimed. "YeAh, SoRrY iF iT sOuNdEd MoThErFuCkInG mEaN sIs. YoUrE pLeNtY nIcE :o)" Feferi just chuckled. She knew he didn't mean all of them. "So ArE wE aLl MoThErFuCkInG uP fOr SpReAdInG tHe MiRaClE oF pEaCe AgAiN tOmOrRoW?" Gamzee asked. "N9, I d9n't think s9. I'm n9t sure we'll 6e d9ing that again." Everyone looked at him is surprise. " (=˙º˙=) WHAT?! BUT THAT'S WHAT WE CAME OUT HERE TO DO!" The Disciple exclaimed. She had never thought he'd be giving up. None of them did. "I kn9w, 6ut after t9day's events I d9n't think we can c9ntinue peacefully. We can 6e peaceful 6ut 9ur adversaries will n9t 6e." "well you cant just give up" Jade exclaimed "freedom is something worth fighting for!". He looked at her his face slightly sad "But vi9lence is n9t my way." "mayb-E it do-Esn't )(av-E to b-E" Feferi said. The Signless, now with mild confusion, turned to her "What d9 y9u mean?" Feferi had an idea and she thought it was a good one. "mayb-E w-E can join you and b—E your guards!" he thought about this for a second. He believed peace could prevail but it would be difficult. Perhaps she was onto something. Perhaps he did not have to be. "Fine, but d9n't use vi9lence unless a6s9lutely necessary." He told her. "T9m9rr9w we will 6e meeting with a gr9up 9f my f9ll9wers in a secret sp9t." he told them. "It's getting late. We sh9uld get s9me sleep while we can. I will see y9u all in the morning." He left for the cave. The others joined him except for Jade and Karkat who sat near the fire a little longer.

"well that was an exciting day" she said to him. He just looked of solemnly "IT WAS A BULLSHIT DAY." She noticed his tension. She leaned on him and yawned. She was tried but she wanted to spend some more time with Karkat. "i thought the game was bed enough, now were caught up in all this. it sure feels like a lot." Karkat looked at her "YEAH, YEAH I KNOW." He placed his hand on hers. She smiled and closed her eyes. "im tied karkat" "YEAH, I CAN TELL." He stroked her hair a little. She thought to herself how nice it was. Karkat was being really sweet to her. She eventually dozed off anf fell asleep on him. "HARLEY? DID YOU JUST FALL ASLEEP ON ME?" it was no use. She was sound asleep. He picked her up and carried her into the cave. He laid her down on her bed before going to his own recupeacoon. He looked back at her one last time. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it. Sorry that there was uneven spacing in the pesterlogs. I tried to fix it but the document thing on here wouldn't let me. It also won't let me post the great than or less than symbols so Equius' and Nepeta's quirks are going to be a little different. My apologies.**


	6. Et tu, Equius?

The day had left and it was once more dark out. Troll sleeping times were hard for Jade to get used to. She woke up on her bed, confused as to how she got there. She remembered passing out on Karkat and guessed he must have carried her in. She got up and found the others were already being served breakfast. "Hello Jade, you're up late." Rose said to her. John was sitting next to her, indulged in his Aleternian breakfast. "hehe, yeah. i was up late last night" she replied. She sat down next to Gamzee at one end of the table. Gamzee got her a plate of food in which she thanked him before and she went to eating. The Signless was not with them. He was getting ready for his big sermon today. It was only the second time people would be coming to hear him speak. He usually went out to areas to speak. It felt good to know there were people who would actually listen to him rather than calling threshecutioners on him. He still felt uneasy about that battle, and worried what if someone would have seen the humans. He put it into the back of his mind and adorned his gray robe and hood, ready for the day ahead.

After breakfast, Dave had gone to a corner of the cave to sit and think. He was writing new lyrics to show to everyone. He was especially interested in seeing Gamzee's reaction. He thought that clown troll was so funny. He was putting lines together in his head when his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar cackle. "H3H3H3H3, D4444444VVVVVV3333333… WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG? 1M BOR3D" Terezi had approached him and sat on a rock behind him. "writing lyrics" he responded. "OOOOOHHHHHH, MAK1NG A N3W R4P D4V3?" She lied down on the rock and eyed him up. "yup" he said still looking at the paper. "YOU 4R3 SOO COOOOOL D4V3" she gave him a joking and mischievous smile. "4R3 YOU ENOJY1NG OUR HOM3 PL4N3T?" she asked him. "yeah its ok. kinda think it was dumb of egbert to give us away yesterday like that but it was for a good cause" he still felt uneasy about it but he didn't show it. He just kept on his cool kid face "this place sure is dangerous. Even more than our game session was" he thought back about the game, about jack and about his bro. He quickly stopped thinking about it as he did not like to think about what had happened. "Y34H, 1TS LIK3 TH4T, SORRY :?" she rememberd back to the months after she had been blinded. She was so afraid Vriska would let it slip and she would be culled. Then she would have had another death on her hands. Not that she didn't have hundreds of deaths on her hands already just to feed her lusus. Terezi was thankful she was gone now. She decided to go back to playing around with Dave. She got up and laid her back on his lap and looked up at him. "W3LL 1 K1ND4 L1K3 B31NG B4CK HOM3. TH4NKS D4V3 :]" she gave him another mischievous smile. "hey it wasn't my fault. the stupid alchemiter broke my turntables and jade was the one messing with the controls" he looked down at her now. "SUR3 SUR3. YOU R34LLY P1SS3D K4RK4T OFF WH3N W3 4L GOT H3R3" she thought it was funny seeing him infuriated. "yeah isn't he gonna be pissed at seeing you and me together like this?" "NO 1 DON'T TH1NK SO" "why not?" dave asked "doesnt he have feelings for you or something? i still remember him yelling at me and john for talking to you and that spider chick and he was accusing both of us of flirting" Her smile now shifted to a more serious look "Y34H, 1 TH1NK H3 W4S R3D FOR M3 FOR 4WH1L3, BUT NOT 4NYMOR3" "how come?" "B3C4US3 H3 L1K3S YOUR FR13ND J4D3 ;]" dave looked at her confused "haha that's funny terezi" "D4V3 1M S3R1OUS" he was now surprised "seriously? jade and karkat? what the hell?" "1 DONT KNOW D4V3 1M NOT 4 M4TCHM4K3R L1K3 N3P3T4. BUT TH3Y S33M TO L1K3 34CH OTH3R 4ND TH4TS TH4T" she got off his lap and was now sitting next to him. He just continued to look at her suspiciously "i guess" he responded before going back to writing. "NOW C4N W3 STOP T4LK1NG 4BOUT TH3M D4V3? L3TS T4LK 4BOUT US :]" he mischievous smile coming back. He gave her a smile of mischief back "i suppose you want to talk about moving in now" he asked. "Y3S, WH3N W1LL YOU L3T M3 MOV3 1N W1TH YOU D34R? MY LUSUS 1S B31NG UNB34R4BL3 AND 1 MUST G3T OUT OF TH3 HOUS3" "next thing i know youre going to talk to me about having kids" "H3H3H3H3. Y3S D4VE. 1 W4NT TO H4V3 K1DS L1K3 34RTH G1RLS DO. 1 W4NT THR33 OF TH3M." she continued to play along. "yeah sure, and well have a mansion on a hill too" "D4V3 1M S3R1OUS :?" "woah what?!" he looked at her with slight panic. She just smiled "JUST K1DD1NG" they both laughed and continued to joke around.

A few hours later The Signless was ready to set off. He was taking most of the trolls with him. Kanaya had decided to stay behind and chat with the kids. She wanted to try and avoid and confrontation that might arise today. It just wasn't her thing. The trolls headed out to their destination. They had walked a few miles and arrived at a small field surrounded by several hills so they were fairly hidden. A group of troll had gathered wearing gray cloaks to hide themselves. There was a small stage set up for The Signless to stand on while he preached. He told the other trolls to check around the area for anyone approaching them. He then set for the stage. He stood up and began to preach. "6r9thers and sisters, f9r years n9w we have 6een 9ppresed. We have 6een kept in line 6y a system that 6ases use 9n 9ur bl99d c9l9r. We are 69rn int9 9ur destinies. 69rn int9 a system 9f hate and c9rrupti9n. Why? H9w d9es 9ne's bl99d c9l9r make them different? The hue 9f 9ne's bl99d makes them n9 6etter and n9 w9se than any 9ther tr9ll beside him. Acti9ns make the tr9ll. S9 let us act. Let us rem9ve this vile system. Let us create an Alternia where we can live in peace and harm9ny. Where understanding and c99perati9n are valued a69ve 6l99d hues. T9gether, we can create an Alternia we dream 9f. An Alternia wit9ut vi9lence and feudalism." He continued his sermon for a few hours. The people in the crowd listened and cheered at his words. He spoke of their hopes and dreams and they wished to change their planet to his words. Karkat could hear as well and it was irritating him. He really didn't like his ancestor. He thought he was far too long winded. Was he ever like this? He put it out of mind and kept an eye out for threshecutioners again. He continued to walk along until he saw Sollux sitting on a hill and looking out. He went over to see what was up. "SOLLUX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked. "oh hey kk. Ju2t 2iittiing" he said solemnly. "WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?" Karkat asked. "iim tiired of aa being a 2tupiid robot. ii mii22 back when 2he u2ed to be aliive" he stared out again at the open. "SHIT MAN, I'M SORRY. BUT AT LEAST SHE'S STILL AROUND." "yeah, but iit2 my fault" "SHUT UP, NO IT'S NOT." "Ye2 iit ii2. ii wa2 the one who killed her." "NO YOU WEREN'T! YOU WERE BEING CONTROLLED BY VRISKA WHO ALSO CONTROLLED TAVROS TO JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF." He didn't like seeing his best friend like this. "you 2tiill tell tavro2 he 2houdlnt play game2 for giirl2" "OH WHO CARES WHAT I SAY? I'M A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND I SUCK AS A LEADR. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME WE WOULDN'T BE IN ALL THIS SHIT AND WE'D BE BACK ON OUR ALTERNIA WITHOUT ALL THIS ANCESTERAL BULLSHIT." Sollux turned to Karkat "kk you got u2 all throught that game and we all won. you even managed to keep u2 all iin liine on the meteor. that take2 a lot consiideriing u2". Karkat looked out in the direction Sollux was. "YEAH I GUESS. BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BEAT YOURSELF UP OVER IT. IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT." "yeah, ii gue22 youre riight" he said now standing up. "come on, we 2tiill gotta watch out for anyone. The two of them patrolled off together.

A few hours had passed and The Signless finally finished his teachings. The group had begun to disperse or chat with one another. The Signless stepped down and went to meet with his friends. He noticed The Psionic wasn't around. A moment later The Psionic came flying down. "Ah, there y9u are. Where have y9u 6een?" he asked. "we have a problem" he responded. "What is it?" The Signless asked. The Psionic then pulled out a viewoscope, or a telescope as the humans would have called it, and pointed a direction. The Signless looked that direction through the viewoscope, and he couldn't believe what he as seeing. He lowered the findoscope and looked at his friend "What are they d9ing here? And with a pale 6anner…" he had no clue what was going on. "iit miight be a trap" The Psionic said. He too couldn't believe it. "What's go+ing o+n?" The Dolorosa asked, unaware of what was waiting over the hills. "Stay here and hide, we'll g9 see what they want." He and his best friend began to walk off. "Go+ see what who+ wants?" She asked. The Disciple looked at both of them, her suspicion taking over "(=˙~˙=) SUBJUGGLATORS?" she asked. He turned at looked at her. "N9t just that, 6ut their leader, The Grand High6l99d. And his t99l Darkleer." He then set off to meet them. Over a few hills was their enemies, and they were waving a pale banner, a troll symbol of peace. They wanted to talk but that was unusual, especially for the leader of the Subjugglators. The highbloods saw them coming to meet their peace sign and they walked out to meet them as well. The four met up in the middle and there was an awkward silence. The Signless and Psionic were nsure of what to say. No subjugglator had ever called peace. Especially not their unpredictable and capricious leader. "High6l99d…" The Signless said awkwardly. The highblood just looked with an evil smile down at them. They were both taller than The Signless and Psionic but Darkleer was only about a foot taller and The Grand Highblood towered over all of them. "D- peasantb100ds. His grand highness wishes to negotiate with you. You should consider yourself honored. Now the matter of which we wish to speak is…" "SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP DARKLEER. i can say what i need to say to these lowbloods" "D- yes sir" Darkleer responded and stepped back to allow The Grand Highblood to speak. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HAVE BEEN BUSY LATELY." He said with his evil smile. "Yes, we've 6een 6usy spreading peace, is that such a crime?" The Signless responded "that's not what i meant." He responded coldly. "WE'VE HEARD ABOUT THE MOTHERFUCKING DESCENDANTS COMING BACK FROM THE PAST AND SHIT. and also about those pink aliens you've been harboring." The Signless was in shock at hearing this. "H9w c9uld y9u p9ssibly kn9w ab9ut…" "OH COME ON, IT SURPRISES ME YOU HAVEN'T HEARD. the pirate mindfang's crew wrecks a town and then parties in it. AND THIS MOTHERFUCKING TROLL GETTING ALL DRUNK AND TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT DESCEDANTS OF CERTAIN TROLLS COMING TO THIS TIME. THAT'S SOMETHING THAT GETS AROUND. and we found that last motherfucking threshecutioner alive to tell us about your alien friends. GOTTA GIVE IT TO YOU, DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD THE BULGE TO CUT THAT MOTHERFUCKERS ARM OFF. darkleer here made that motherfucker a robot arm so he wouldn't get culled to thank him for his services." Darkleer was standing behind The Highblood without any emotion in his look. "D- it was a small deed to repay that loyal man. you could learn something about serving your superiors" "I'll never serve th9se wh9 put any9ne 6el9w them. And what d9 y9u want with the descendants?" he turned to ask The Highblood. "we want to talk them and make them an offer for them to hear. BRING THEM TO US SO WE MAY HOLD UP OUR END." The Signless didn't know what to think. He decided he should be honorable and bring them. They've been loyal to him thus far. He turned to The Psionic "G9 get them." he said. The Psionic nodded and flew off to where they were hiding. "What's go+ing o+n?" The Dolorosa was worried for eveyone's safety. Subjugglators were bad news for them. "they know about our descendant2, and the human2 a2 well. they a2ked u2 to briing them to them 2o they can make an offer" he said. "you all need to come with me" he walked off to where the negations were taking place and the descendants followed. The other two ancestors had decided to keep hidden yet.

When they got there, the twelve younger trolls first noticed The Grand Highblood. He was much taller than any of the other ancestors and his face paint made him look even more terrifying than he already was. He looked at them with a face more serious than his evil smile but he still looked scary "alright descendants. WE'RE AWARE YOU'VE BEEN DROPPED INTO LIVING WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKERS HERE BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO. why fight for and stand by someone who's doomed to die? JOIN US, JOIN THE MOTHERFUCKING WINNING SIDE. and your previous crimes will be forgiven. IF NOT THEN WE ARE GOIG TO COME AFTER YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, AND YOU'RE BLOOD WILL END UP ON MY WALL. we're only giving you one chance, so chose now." The twelve descendants just looked at each other awkwardly. Thinking no one would take up the offer. Equius however, stepped out to join them. ":OO equius what are you doing?!" Nepeta asked franticly "D- Nepeta, i am taking my side in this debate and going with the sysem of the hemospectrum which had guided us for so long. I suggest you come join me" she was shocked. She never thought he'd do this. ":OO equius, i am not joining up with them" "D- Why not?" he asked her. " XOO beclaws im not going to cross my furrends. im sticking by them" "D- Nepeta this is f001ish. I insist you come and join me." She would not budge. She was more loyal to her friends and he to his beliefs. "XOO equius! i am NOT joining you on this" "D- Nepeta, I insist" he told her, trying to keep her in line. ":(( no! equius if you join them then youre leaving me as a meowrail" he went silent for a few seconds "D- I see.." he turned to meet The Highblood and his own ancestor "D- Goodbye then Nepeta" he walked away. ":(( equius… no…" she couldn't believe this. They had been moirails for so long and now... now he had left to join a side which would require her betrayal. She began to cry and ran away. She ran back to the hiding spot still crying. Eridan walked out next and Feferi would try to stop him "Eridan, w)(at t)(—E )(ell?!" she asked him "fef join me. wwere highbloods were better than this" "We aren't bett-Er than t)(em because of our blood color." she told him. He wouldn't listen, he never did "fef youre making the wrong choice. come to the side you belong on" "I b-Elong wit)( my friends, and so do you." "i am nobility fef, and ill take wwaterevver side I choose" he responded coldly. "-Eridan fis)( jokes were my thing. You're not allowed to make t)(em if you're gonna act like t)(is." "wwell fine!" he shouted, his anger now rising. "you always made things hard for me anyway." "And w)(at is that suppose-Ed to mean?" she replied. Eridan had had it with holding it in, he was going to let her have it. "you put me in your pale quadrant despite the fact i had red feelings for you and you kneww i did. who the hell is that loww to do that to a guy? that wwas a real dick move fef and ivve had it. im joining up wwith the superior side" "Eridan that was reely mean 38(" her face was now in a sad position. She herself was fighting back tears. "goodbye fef" he turned and walked away. He had now joined sides with the subjugglators and proven his loyalty more to the hemospectrum. "little empress probably would have just been killed by her imperial condensce anyway. NOW WHERE IS MY DESCENDANT? BRING HIM TO ME SO I CAN TURN HIM INTO A REAL MOTHERFUCKING SUBJUGGLATOR." The other trolls just looked at each other. "FINE, YOU WANT HIM, I'LL OG GET HIM." Karkat said. He grabbed Gamzee and brought him to the front. The Grand Highblood would be in for a surprise. Gamzee stood in front of his ancestor with is normal stoned look on him. "this? this is my descdendant?" he asked with mild disbelief. "YEP, THAT'S YOUR DESDENDANT." Karkat answered. "WELL IT WILL TAKE SOME WORK BUT SOON I WIL TUNR YOU INTO…" "HaHa YoU gOt a lot Of MoThErFuCkInG hAiR :o)" The Grand highblood stopped and just looked at him. "what is with him?" he asked. "He's 9n s9p9r, always. He's 6een like this since he's arrived." The Higblood lookd at The Signless then back down to Gamzee "WhY dO yOu WeAr YoUr UnDerWeAr On ThE oUtSiDe?" Gamzee asked. The Grand Highblood just stood there silently. "you know what… KEEP HIM. HE'S MORE TROUBLE THAN HE'S WORTH. come on darkleer, lets get out of here. I HAVE A HEADACHE." He began to walk off, Darkleer followed "D- Yes sir" they both walked off with their two new helpers. The other trolls just stood there and watched their once friends walk off. "I think that's en9ugh f9r t9day… Let's get 6ack t9 the cave." "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY THIS, BUT I'M PROUD OF YOU GAMZEE." Karkat said who was trying not laugh at Gamzee's ancestor's reaction. "ThAnKs BrO" Gamzee said and gave his moirail a hug "DON'T RUIN IT." Karkat responded with his normal scowl back in place "SoRrY :o("

The Signless and trolls who had stayed with him had begun to walk off. Sollux and Aradia waited back a little to talk. "ii can't believe tho2e two. what diick2." Sollux said to her. She just kept her same blank look. She never showed emotion after the accident. "s0llux im afraid I must g0 t00" she said. "aa are you 2eriious? you're the lowe2t hue there ii2, why would you join them?" "n0, n0t with them. i just have t0 g0" "oh, go where?" he asked her confused. "I d0n't kn0w" she responed. "wiill ii 2ee you agaiin?" he asked her, even more confused now. "maybe. But n0t with y0ur eyes" "what'2 that 2uppo2ed to mean?" "im s0rry s0llux. y0u d0n't deserve all the bad luck y0u've had. g00dbye" she gave him a hug and actually smiled for once. She then backed up and began to whiz and bang and make other such odd noises. She twitched sporadically and then exploded. The Signless and trolls with him all looked back to see a back spot where Aradia once stood and Sollux, who had began to cry. "SOLLUX? SHIT ARE YOU OK?" Karkat asked at seeing his friend cry. "yeah, let2 just go back home." He pt on his red and blue glasses to hide his remaining tears and walked off with them, silent for the rest of the trip.

As this was going on, back in the cave Rose was sitting at the eating table and was knitting. Kanaya had walked over to join her. "Hello Rose. I Didn't Know You Liked Fashion." She sat down next to Rose now. "I don't. I just happen to enjoy knitting. I'm making myself a new hat to keep me warm. It gets rather cold here at night." "Yes, I Rather Preferred The Warmth Of The Sun." she said. Rose had finished knitting her hat. It was a beanie in her purple shade of text and with her signature black angry squiddle on it. "There." She said. She put on her beanie and covered her ears with it. "Why doesn't your kind go out in the sun?" Rose asked. "It's Much More Intense Than Your Human Sun." Kanaya replied. "How much more intense?" "It's What Caused Terezi To Go Blind. She Had One Look At It And She Was Blinded Instantly." Kanaya told her, trying not to think of the terrible things Vriska had done. "Oh, I see… well perhaps the night isn't too bad." She said trying to avoid the topic. "I Apologize For Our Planter Being So Violent And Dangerous." She said to Rose. "It's fine Kanaya, at least I get to spend time with you and my friends." Rsoe said to her, now smiling a little. "Rose, May I Ask You Something, If It's Not Too Much?" "Sure Kanaya, what is it?" She was now looking at Kanaya. The was a slience for a few moments before Kanaya spoke again. "Rose, Did You Ever Have Red Feelings For Me?" Rose was surprised at the question. She had thought about it a few times but… "No Kanaya. I'm sorry if I ever seemed to be flirting with you, I tend to do that sometimes. But no I've never actually had any feelings for you." She was hoping Kanaya wouldn't be upset. She did think of her as a very close friend. "Ah, I See. Well That Is Fine Rose. I Simply Wished To Clear Up The Matter." She said smiling. "Thank you Kanaya. Would you mind if I did talk to you about my 'red' feelings though?" Rose asked her, hoping not to upset her. "Sure Rose, May I Ask Whom Are They For?" "John." Rose replied. "Ah, I See." Kanaya responded. "Do You Know If He Has The Same Feelings For You?" she asked. Rose thought about it for a second. "I think he does but he hasn't come forward with them too much. Just some flirty stuff, I kind of wants him to come out with it to me though." "I See. Well I Believe Nepeta's Ancestor Talked To Him Today. Maybe It Was About That Since She Seems To Be A Matchmaker As Well." "You think so?" Rose asked. "Yes. Give Him A Little Time And See What He Does." "Ok Kanaya, and thank you for not being upset by this." "It Is Not A Problem Rose. I Think Of You As A Very Good Friend." "I think of you in the same way." Rose said with a smile. "Rose, Perhaps You'd Be Open To Another Idea Rather Than Redrom?" Kanaya asked her. "What did you have in mind?" "I Was Thinking Maybe You'd Be Interested In A Pale Relationship. It Is The Troll Form Of Romance In Which You Humans Would Normally Feel For A Sibling Or Such. It Entwines The Two To Be Best Of Friends." Rose gave it a thought before deciding. "Sure Kanaya, that sounds like it'd be nice." "Well Then, From This Moment On We Are Moirails. Thank You For Being Open To It Rose." "Not a problem Kanya. Now I'm going to go on my laptop for a while. It was nice talking to you." "You Too Rose." Rose walked off to her laptop by her bed. Kanaya thought she maybe should do the same. She pulled out her husktop from her deck to see who was on. Rose was (of course) as was Gamzee, and Nepeta. Before she could do anything Nepeta began to troll her.

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

**AC: :(( hi kanaya  
GA: Hello Nepeta.  
GA: Why The Sad Face?  
AC: :(( something terrible happened today  
GA: What Is It?  
AC: :(( after karkat's ancestors sermon one of those subjugglators showed up  
AC: :(( and so did equius' ancestor**

**AC: :(( and they told us they were giving us a choice to join them**

**AC: X(( and equius left to be with them and broke our meowraillegence  
GA: I See.  
GA: Nepeta I'm Sorry For Your Loss.  
GA: I Suppose He Was Rather Hard Headed About The Matter.  
AC: :(( yeah**

**AC: :(( ampurra left with them too and broke his pale relation with fefurry  
GA: Oh Did He?  
AC: :(( yeah :((  
AC: :(( also aradia exploded  
GA: He Was Rather Difficult As Well.  
GA: Wait What?  
AC: :(( yeah she just exploded out of nowhere  
AC: :(( not sure why but poor sollux was so upset  
GA: Oh Dear, Sounds Like You've All Had A Hard Day Then.  
AC: :(( yeah I guess we have  
GA: Are You On You Way Back Then?  
AC: :33 yes were on the way back now**

**GA: Ok, We'll Talk More When You Get Back Alright?  
AC: :33 ok kanaya  
AC: :33 s33 you there**

**arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

Later, Rose was standing outside the cave. There was a small path up to an area on top of the cave and Rose had come there to be alone to her thoughts. Kanaya had told her about what had happened and she wanted to avoid the oncoming train of sadness. She was doing research on knitting as it was something to do to pass the time. She heard footsteps from the trail, someone was coming up. She saw John dressed in his god tier outfit coming up to join her. "hi rose! what are you doing up here?" he asked her. "Just trying to think to myself. You're welcome to stay though." She said trying not to make him leave. She wanted him to stay. "ok." he said. He went to sit down next to Rose. The sun was coming up soon and it was warming up already. Rose was back in her normal black dress attire and was no longer wearing her hat. John really liked that dress on her; he thought she looked so pretty. "so i heard some of the others joined the other side today." John said to her trying to make conversation. "Yes, Kanaya informed me that two of them did. Also the robot one self-destructed and is no longer with us either." "oh, that sucks. she never talked much though." John replied. Aradiabot was rather distant to the humans. "Yes, I suppose. But we'll get over it. We should hope for the best." Rose told him. "yeah... rose can i talk to you about something?" John asked. She turned to talk to him. "Other than exploding troll robots? Sure." he chuckled a little "so umm... i've been thinking lately, about you." "Oh?" she replied, hoping this was the moment. "and i like you rose, alot. and i think you're really nice and smart and stuff." she began to smile and blush. "and well, i was kinda hoping maybe you'd want to be my girlfriend?" he waited to hear her response, he was very nervous right then. She was smiling which he took as a good sign. "Yes John. I think you're really sweet and i'd like to be your girlfriend." She moved her hand to hold his. He met it and they were holding hands then. "thanks rose." he said smiling. "It's not a problem John. Now if you'll excuse me i'm heading to bed early. I don't want to have to deal with the sadness when they all return." She turned off her laptop and got up. He got up as well. "ok, i'm going to stay out here and wait for them. goodnight rose." he gave her a smile. Then she did something he didn't expect. She kissed him, right on the cheek. "Goodnight John." she walked down the path and into the cave. John stood there still surprised by her kiss. He then went down and waited outside the cave for the rest of their group of renegades to return.

* * *

**That chapter actually made me a little sad to write it, but I think I left on a pretty happy note. I was sad when I read that canon part where Aradia said goodbye and exploded. Poor Sollux (he is my patron troll).**

Anyway, i'll continue to update when I can but i don't know when that'll be. It might go back to a chapter a week. I don't get on a computer as much anymore. I've got my computer at home to write this from about 4-6 after school because it's in my parents room, and I have what i'm on now in school in my career lab at a votech. I HAD a laptop but it needs to be fixed. I turned in a work order at the computer maintenance class last week to get it fixed but I don't know how long that'll take. Once I get that back I can probably get like two chapters every week. Until then I can't promise anything above a possible chapter a week. Hope you guys liked my story :)


	7. Burn Alternia Burn

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]**

**AC: :33 *ac saunters from her dark cave a little bit sl33py from the recent kill***  
**CC: *cc the fis)( princess approach)(es the dark cave to see whats inside.***  
**AC: :33 *ac approaches to m33t this visitor to her cave***  
**CC: *cc sees a new frond and offers her a fis)( as a gift.***  
**AC: :33 *ac eyes up the fish eats it up accepting the peace offering***  
**CC: *cc sits down next to )(er new frond and pets )(er.***  
**AC: :33 *ac purrs at this***  
**AC: :33 *ac crouches down to allow the princess to ride her***  
**CC: *t)(e fis)( princes rides t)(e cat.***  
**CC: H-EH-E t)(is is Re-Ely fun nepeta 38D**  
**AC: XOO fefurry**  
**AC: XOO youre not suppawsed to break character**  
**CC: o)( sorry!**  
**CC: I guess im just not used to t)(is yet.**  
**AC: :33 h33h33 its ok fefurry**  
**AC: :33 youll get the hang of it eventually**  
**CC: T)(anks. 38)**  
**CC: I'm reely liking t)(is new moiriallegiance with you.**  
**AC: :33 h33h33 me too fefurry**  
**AC: :(( but i do miss equius sometimes**  
**CC: y-Ea)( i know how you feel.**  
**CC: i miss –Eridan sometimes.**  
**CC: but maybe it was for the best we split.**  
**AC: :33 why do you saw that**  
**CC: w)(ale me and )(im were moirails for a very long time.**  
**CC: but )(e never listened to me.**  
**CC: i always knew )(e )(ad red feelings for me, but i didn't back. which isw)(y )(e was in my pale quadrant.**  
**CC: i guess it was pretty mean but i still cared for )(im.**  
**CC: but now matte w)(at I said or did )(e was never )(appy.**  
**CC: and it was reely upsetting to )(ave to deal wit)( )(im all t)(e time.**  
**CC: I still care it's just…**  
**CC: maybe in t)(e end, it was for t)(e best.**  
**AC: :(( im sorry to hear all that**  
**CC: yea)(.**  
**CC: sorry about you and -Equius, i know how close to two were.**  
**AC: :(( yeah**  
**AC: :33 thanks fefurry**

**CC: no prolem Nepeta.  
CC: glub glub  
AC: :33 h33h33  
AC: :33 do you know if were doing anything today?  
AC: :33 it's been a few days befur anyone has gone out  
CC: I t)(ink t)(e sufferer has plans today.  
CC: )(e )(asn't said muc)( ot)(er t)(an we're all going today.  
CC: even t)(e )(umans.  
AC: :33 even them?  
AC: :33 i thought we agreed that paws a bad idea  
CC: yes but )(e said were going to a place w))ere t)(ey will be safe to be seen.  
CC: i t)(ink )(e wants to use t)(em to tell )(ow peaceful eart)( was.  
AC: :33 oh that sounds like a good idea  
AC: :33 fefurry do you think we can actually win this?  
CC: i don't know.  
CC: but we'll keep on trying anyway.  
CC: although t)(at would mean somet)(ing if we did.  
AC: :33 what's that?  
CC: we'd probably )(ave to krill some of our ancestors.  
CC: i mig)(t )(ave to.  
AC: :OO really?  
CC: yes.  
CC: )(e talked to me about it.  
CC: if we're going to win we need to remove )(er from t)( t)(rone.  
CC: t)(en i'd take over and abolish)( t)(e )(emospectrum. **

**AC: :33 oh wow  
AC: :33 are you sure you can do that fefurry?  
CC: yea)( i t)(ink so.  
CC: to be )(onest i always expected to )(ave to fig)(t )(er someday.  
AC: :33 why?  
CC: s)(e's krilled )(UNDR-EDS of ot)(ers to keep )(er t)(rone.  
CC: I was just in line somew)(ere.  
AC: :33 oh  
AC: :33 well then at least youre prepared for it  
CC: yea)(…  
AC: :33 well im going to go fefurry  
AC: :33 bye bye  
CC: bye nepeta.**

**arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]**

The cave was full of people rustling about. No one had gone anywhere in a few days and they all had gotten restless from staying there for so long. The Signless had planned a trip to get them out and do something. He decided he'd tell everyone first though. "Every9ne listen up. I have s9mething t9 tell all 9f y9u." they all looked to him. "We'll 6e g9ing 9ut t9day 9n a trip t9 a t9wn. All 9f us, humans included."

"i thought you said that was a bad idea." John said

"Well yes, y9u'll 6e cloacked 9n the way there 6ut it's a t9wn I've 6een t9 6ef9re. I'm well liked there and they'll keep y9u safe. 6esides y9u all pr96a6ly w9n't get 9ut much 9therwise." This was true as them being taken out could expose them again. Their existence was already known to the highbloods but there was no need to put them in danger anyway. Even regular trolls could attack them. They were a pretty violent race. "Are yo+u talking abo+ut Darkwind Hollow?" The Dolrosa asked. "Yes I am. F9r th9se 9f y9 wh9 9n't kn9w, Darkwind H9ll9w was where I sp9ke my first teachings. It wasn't far fr9m where I grew up s9 I kn9w every9ne there. They all hate the hem9spectrum system and will all help us. They've hidden us from the law a few times already." He remembered back from when he was a kid. He saw his first glimpse of troll cruelty there. A burgundy blood troll didn't pay taxes to three subjugglators came to his house. They violently beat him to death on his own front yard and then nailed his body to the door. A young sufferer who was only 4 sweeps old saw the whole thing. That's when his mother told him about the terrible system that was in place with troll society. Ever since then he's spent his life to try and remove this system and make Alternia a peaceful place. "It's a small place s9 it w9n't attract much attenti9n t9 us. Alright, every9ne get ready. We're heading 9ut in 10 minutes." Everyone got ready and prepared to head out. It would be a fairly long journey to the town.

Elsewhere, The Grand Highblood was walking down a hallway. It was in the base of the subjuggaltors. It was built into the side of the mountain to make it defensible and had a series of complex tunnels and hallways. The Grand Highblood was walking down one of the hallways, it was a beige colors and there was a series of pipes along the top. He stopped at the end and opened a metal door into a dark room. There was a single large terminal against the wall. It was a communication terminal used to reach other subjugglators and anyone else they needed to contact. He pressed a few buttons and made a connection. The screen did not display the troll on the other end, instead a line that changed when spoken into from the other side was there in front of a grid. "your royalty." he said in a rather respectful tone. "what is it highblood" the voice asked. It was a voice of cruelty and spoke in a tone of darkness. Like it only cared for itself. "I HAVE SOME NEWS TO REPORT ON THAT INSURGENT MOTHERFUCKER. And his little band of renegades."

"proceed"

"HE'S AQUIRED SOME NEW FOLLOWERS TO HIS PARTY. but not just any followers. THESE ARE OUR DESCENDANTS."

"our what?" the voice said

"our descendants. WE HAVEN'T ASK THEM HOW YET BUT THEY HAVE SOMEHOW TRAVLED BACK IN TIME. they met up with the rebel and have been hanging around him ever since." No response for a few seconds

"i sea… what do you plan on doing about that?"

"ME AND DARKLEER ALREADY WENT TO GO MEET THEM. we gave them an option. JOIN US OR STAY WITH THEM AND DIE. two of them have joined us. THE ONE IS DARKLEER'S DESCENDANTS. And the other is a descendant of a friend of yours. ORPHANEER DUALSCAR."

"dualscar is more of a tool or a resource than a friend. you'd do well to remember that."  
she responded in a cold tone.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY. also, they are being accompanied by four small pink alien children of about the same age as our descendants. WE ARE UNSURE AT THIS TIME IF THEY ARE OF ANY THREAT BUT THE ONE MOTHERFUCKER IN THE BLUE SEEMS TO HAVE CONTROL OVER WIND."

"hmmm… we will keep an eye on them. in the meantime I have something to share with you on our little rebels. they have a village sided with them, darkwind hollow. you will be reciving a force of threshecutioners and a squad of cavalreapers. do what must be done."

"yes your majesty." he responded. The screen went dark and shifted back to it's normal view as the conversation ended. The Grand Highblood got up and dialed up the front desk. Or as they called it there 'The Mirth Center'. The screen showed two subjugglators, not as big as The Grand Highblood but still big for a troll and menacing. The one pointed out they were being summoned and the second turned to the screen. "SEND UP DARKLEER. i have an assignment for him." The subjugglator replied "Yes sir!" and ended communication. About five minutes later Darkleer walked in and kneeled to his superior. "D- You wish to see me sir?" he said.

"WE BELIEVE THE REBELS ARE HEADED TO A SMALL TOWN CALLED DARKWIND HOLLOW. you are to lead a force we are reciving there and deal with the situation. NOW GO AND TAKE CARE OF IT." he said. Darkleer was still kneeling to him "D- Yes sir" The Grand Highblood looked to the screen once more. Darkleer didn't get up and decided to ask something while still in a position he saw fitting for him.

"D- Sir, if I may. I would like to take my descendant along with me. Give him a test of metal if you will" The Grand Highblood thought about it for a second.

"yes i think that would be good to test his skill in combat. FINE, TAKE HIM WITH YOU AND BRING THE SEADWELLING MOTHERFUCKER AS WELL."

"D- Yes sir" Darkleer got up and left. He went to go get the two descendants trolls and prepare them for combat.

After hours of walking, The Signless and his followers arrived at Darkwind Hollow. John and Rose had been talking to each other the whole way and by now everyone knew they were officially a couple. Jade was telling Karkat how cute she thought they were and Karkat just tried to ignore it. They eventually arrived to the edge of town. It was a small town with a few wooden hives scattered across it. There were too long hills near the town, about 35 degrees apart from one another and the center of town. When they got to the edge The Signless told the kids they could take of their robes now. They'd be safe there. The four kids took off their grey robes they were hiding in. John was in his god tier outfit, Rose in her black squiddle dress, Dave in his red suit, and Jade was dressed in her special 3 AM dress. She was happy to be meeting new people, and also was hoping Karkat would like her dress too. Kanaya ws the one who spoke up about it and she and Jade got into a conversation about fashion. The Signless stopped by a small hive. There was an adult troll outside grinding a sickle on a sharpening wheel. He was the town's weaponsmaker and handmade weapons for the wrigglers when they moved in. His eyes were hidden behind black goggles and he worse a black apron with a small sign unfamiliar to the four kids. It was an olive color like Nepeta's though which led to the assumption that was his blood color. He noticed someone had approached but he was indulged in his work. "Yes what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said not looking up. He eventually looked up to see The Signless. A smile came across his face at the sight. "Hey, hey. If it isn't our own little rebel. Off fighting The Condesence and her army with peace. How are you doing?" he took off his goggles which revealed his olive eyes. He and The Signless hugged at the reunion. "I'm d9ing well. And y9u?" he said back to his old friend. The town weaponmaker was a friend of his from childhood. They hadn't spoken since he set off to start his mission. "Ah, I'm doing good." He said, his voice hearty. "It seems you've acquired a small army, eh?" he then noticed the four kids and gave them a strange look "And what are these?" he asked. "These are my new f9ll9wers as well. They're aliens fr9m a m9re peaceful planet." He said gesturing to them. "They're with us s9 if need 6e hide them as well." he told his old friend. "Of course. Come, follow me. Everything's set up in the basement of the drinkery." He walked off to the town bar, which was called a drinkery. The Signless and everyone followed him.

He led them to a door to the basement, or bottom block. He led them down there where there was a crowd of people there who had come to listen to him. "Here you go. I have the shopkeeper out on watch for you. Good luck." He said. He closed the door behind him and stayed to listen to his friend. The Signless got up there and gave them a speech. He spoke of all his teaching of peace and understanding. He even introduced the kids and had them talk about Earth and how much different it was from Alternia. But mainly about how much less violent it was. His sermon went on four a few hours, after that everyone had chatted and had a big get together downstairs. Later a troll with teal eyes and a mowhawk came rushing in. he wasn't as old as The Signless but was older than the kids and trolls. The weaponsmaker went to go meet him. The teal blood was out of breath nd couldn't speak. "For the love of gog, if you're going to speak, speak!" the weaponsmith said. The teal blood caught his breath and muttered "They're here… subjugglators… and threshecutioner… they're burning everything!" gasps came from across the room. Horror had spread across them at this news. "Everyone get out!" the olive blood said to everyone. They all exited with haste to see this sight.

It was true. Cavalreapers were riding across town, throwing bombs of fire at hives and burning the town to the ground. Above them at the hill to the right was Darkleer looking over. Equius was alongside him wearing the same armor Darkleet had. Eridan was on the other side and slightly behind him. "D- Do you think it was a good call to burn the whole village down?" he asked his descendant who had given the call. "D- It may be a bit harsh, but you know what our informant said. The whole town is on his side. They are all traitors"

"D- That is a bit presumptuous. Remember not all lowbloods are rebels, nor are all highbloods with us. Don't do what is unnecessary and make yourself the bad guy." he told his descendant.

"D- yes sir" he responded.

"look" Eridan said, pointed to the town. He noticed The Signless and the rebels were down there. Darkleer picked up a small radio. "D- We see them. They're outside the drinkery. The rebel and others are our main targets, go for them."

"Yes sir, on it." a cavalreaper responded. Down there the other trolls were still taking in the whole event. The Signless was the first to respond. "We have t9 get these tr9lls 9ut 9f here. J9hn, use y9ur wind p9wers and take care 9f the fires. M9ther, y9u and my matesprit start getting tr9lls 9ut 9f here. And y9u descendants sh9uld help t99. The rest 9f y9u take care 9f the cavalreapers and whatever else they've g9t." Everyone nodded and got to work. John flew off and began using the windy thing to put out fires. The Signless was helping get people out of their hives and getting them to flee for safety. A cavalreaper came around a corner and charged at him. "look out!" Sollux was nearby and noticed him coming. He hovered off the ground and shot psychic beams at the cavalreaper. He was knocked off his hoofbeast who turned and ran away. On the other side of a hive, one turned to attack Karkat, he shifted out of the way and caught the cavalreaper in his gut with his sickle. He fell off as well and indigo blood came from his wound. A third one was chasing Jade. She was running as fast as she could, she amdea quick turn but the agile hoofbeast followed. She was trapped in a dead end. The cavalreaper also noticed the five Daves there waiting for him. "sup?" the alpha Dave said. The cavalreaper charged but was met with a quick barrage of Daves who had sliced him up really bad. The cavalreapers weren't armored like the Threshecutioners to make them lighter. This one stood no chance and fell off his hoofbeast dead. Nepeta was also leading one. Then the last one turned and they had here cornered in an aley between the drinkery and a store. She looked at them both, waited for the right moment. She then leaped onto the drinkery roof at the last moment. The two cavalreapers unable to stop took each other out. Nepeta giggled ad this and leapt off the roof. Darkleer watched this unfold through a viewoscope. He then lowered it and made his next move. "D- Threshecutioners, attack!" he pointed down to the town. A large number of about 20 threshecutioners charged down the hill. Now left on the hill was Darkleer, Equius, Eridan, and two subjugglators. Eridan began to walk down as well. "D- Where do you think you're going seadweller?" Darkleer asked.

"im goin to end this. time to send in a real fuckin wwarrior to get this done" he then continued to walk down.

"D- Descendant, you should go as well. Let's see how you prove in combat." He said to his descendant.

"D- Yes sir" Equius responded and walked down to join the attack.

Down below, the charging threshecutioners were heard. Jade took her rifle and began to mow some down as the charged. About 5 died on the attack from Jade's rifle. A quarter down, 15 to go. She then moved back as did The Signless and others who were helping. Everyone had gotten out of town now except them. Rose came around a corner at hearing the sound of yelling. She saw the threshecutioners and drew her thorns of ogoloth out. Dark magic came out of them and took out a few more threshecutioners. Eventually they got closer and one was in lunging distance of her. He jumped forward and drew back his sickle to attack. Suddenly a gust of wind picked him up higher and he flew over her. Then a second slammed him into the ground. John flew down from this. "you ok rose?" he asked. "Fine." She responded. Another threshecutioner moved to attack John, his sickle raised above his head. Rose shot out a beam of dark magic and it took the threshecutioners head off. He then fell slump on the ground. "Let's move." She told him and they ran off. Elsewhere, Sollux and Dave were back to back fighting off Threshecutioners. "GOG DAMN IT. THERE'S TOO MANY." Karkat said. He was fighting back threshecutioners and blocking them with his own sickle. "hold up" dave responded. He then drew out Aradia's time box. He used it a few times and then there were 10 Dave. "alright now lets get them". The Daves attacked and were far too fast for the threshecutioners quickly retreated. The clone Daves chased after them and Alpha Dave and Karkat were left standing there. "GOOD JOB STRIDER."

"thanks man" Dave responded. Just then another threshecutioner jumped them from a window. He was much faster and more skilled that the last group. Dave and Karkat noticed he had a robotic arm. "Remember me assholes?!" he asked angrily. He has come for his revenge. "OH MY GOG, DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP?" Karkat responded. The threshecutioner lunged at him swinging his sickle faster than Karkat could. Karkat could do nothing but block. After a few attacks Dave jumped in the middles. The threshecutioner was in mid air and was going to strike Dave. But Dave released the blade on his caledscratch. The blade impaled the threshecutioner and he died on the blade. Dave slid the body off his sword "come on lets get out of here". He and Karkat ran around the corner into the dirt street but were stopped from absconding. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE." There standing in their path was a subjugglator. He was tall for a troll. Not as tall as The Grand Highblood but he was much taller than any of the ancestors with The Signless. He had white face pain on him which made him look even more intimidating. He was holding a wooden board with several bent nails in it. Dave with his sword already out, lunged at the subjugglator. His attack was met with a strong smack from the board. Dave blocked with his sword but was sent back several feet. "THESE ARE SUBJUGGLATORS DAVE. THEY'RE MUCH TOUGHER THAT ANYONE WE'VE FOUGHT SO FAR."

"yeah i can tell" Dave said now returning to an attack stance. The subjugglator gave them an evil smile and then attacked. He swung his nail board which Dave jumped back to dodge. The subjugglator then turned and swung at Karkat. Karkat ducked and then slashed the subjugglator's stomach with his sickle. He clenched his wound in pain then continued to attack as if it was nothing. Dave and Karkat kept dodging his attacks, unable to attack themselves. The subjugglator then jumped at Dave and tried to bring his board down on him. Dave evaded and did an acrobatic fucking pirouette above the subjugglator and slashed his back. He clenched in pain and turned to attack. He swung at Dave who had already moved and Karkat countered and both their attacks knocked each other out of the way. He then picked up Karkat and flung him against a wall. He slammed hard and landed on a few disposal units (troll trash cans). He began to get up but the subjugglator was already over him. He then heard a click from behind him. He turned to see Jade aiming her green gun streetsweeper at him. She fired a round and a small green sun hit him and burst. The explosion killed him and sent him flying back over Karkat and over a roof. She extender her hand and helped Karkat up. "THANKS." he said. They both ran off to abscond.

Elsewhere, The Signless, Disciple, Dolorosa, Psionic, and Sollux were fleeing the burning town. The second subjugglator came out and charged at them, wielding a single subjugglating club. He was charging at them full speed, ready to attack. "Quick, psi9nic and S9llux. C9m6ine y9ur psychic blasts at him." They both nodded and shot at the same time. A large fury of red and blue combined and met the subjugglator. He was stopped in his tracks and was disintegrated by the psychic blasts. They then continued to leave town. Jade and Karkat were still absconding. They turned down an alley to head straight out to the second hill where The Signless and everyone was leaving to. But there in the alley was Eridan, ready for battle. They all got ready to fight. Eridan stepped forward and just then, a blast of dark energy nearly hit him in the face. He turned to see Rose down another alley. He turned to her while Jade and Karkat took an alternate route out. Eridan and Rose got ready for an epic wizard/science battle. They both shot at the same time and her dark magic and his white science met and exploded into energy and dispersed. Then a flurry of dark and white magic were flying through they air as they shot at each other and dodged attacks. She shot her dark magic at the fence behind it. It became dark and then turned to him. The pointed ends flew at him but her used his white science to knock them away. He then shot white science at the ground which made dirt fly up in her face. She threw up a shield to protect from anything he was planning. A few shots hit her shield but it held up. The dirt cleared and he saw she was unscathed. Then they shot beams from their wands which collided and they had a tug of war, trying to push the mixture to the other person. Then Eridan tried to overcharge it and it caused an explosion between the beams. This was a larger explosion and they both looked away during it. Rose was faster this time. She shot a bit before Eridan and the burst exploded closer to him. Dirt and rubble flew towards him and he shielded his face with his arms. She rose her wand to strike again but was hit in her right arm and she lowered it and fell to a knee in pain. Equius had shot her in the arm with an arrow. He was wielding a metal bow that was durable enough to stand his enormous strength when pulled back. He notched another arrow and pulled back. But John had heard her cry of pain. He flew to the scene as fast as he could. He saw Rose was injured and Equius was lining up the kill shot. "No!" he yelled as loud as he could. He landed in between Rose and Equius. Equius shot his arrow to strike John. John created a small whirlwind in his palm at it spun the arrow out of control and it missed them. Eridan raised his wand to attack now. Rose used her good arm and shot a ring of dark magic at his ankles. It turned into black thorns that entangled his ankles and he fell. John then created a strong gust and it blew Equius back. He then picked up Rose and flew off.

On the other side of the hill they hat retread too, everyone stopped to catch their breath. "9k, are we all here? Is every9ne 9k?" The Signless asked. John flew down carrying Rose in his arms. "no, she's been injured." he said. He set her down on the ground and everyone circled around her. "I'll be fine John, it's just an arrow in my arm." she was losing blood from the wound but not at a fatal pace. The Disciple checked her arm. She broke off the arrow leaving just the point in her arm. "(=˙˗˙=) SHE'LL BE FINE BUT WE SHOULD GET HER BACK TO THE CAVE TO S33 TO HER WOUND" she said.

"Yes, we sh9uld 6e heading 6ack. It's 6een a l9ng day." The Signless said in an almost apathetic tone. John picked Rose up and she smiled at him lightly. "It seems like we can't g9 9ut anym9re with9ut running int9 tr9uble." The Signless had begun to walk home and everyone followed.

Back in the town, Darkleer went to go look for the two descendants. He found Equius pulling himself off the ground and Eridan was struggling to get the back throns off his ankles. Darkleer went over to him and used an arrow to cut the thorns. "thanks" Eridan picked himself up and dusted himself of dirt. He went over and picked his wand up off the ground. "D- Did we get anyone?" he asked them.

"D- No" Equius responded. "D- They got most of us and made off mostly unscathed. I did manage to hit the Rose human in the arm with an arrow but i doubt it was serious" he hung his head in shame at the defeat. "D- Although I suppose we did manage to destroy a safe haven for them."

"D- Yes and made a few dozen trolls homeless. I suggest you avoid making rash decisions like that in the future. We're supposed to be bringing order, not chaos." he told his descendants. Equius just hung his head again. Darkleer pulled out a small remote hologram communicator. He contacted The Grand Highblood to report the mission. "darkleer, there you are. DO YOU HAVE A MISSION REPORT?"

"D- Yes sir. The rebels got away and the all forces but us are dead, unconscious or fled. The town was also destroyed in the attack."

"damn it darkleer. WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT MOTHERFUCKING SHIT? THE REBELS ARE ALIVE AND OUR FORCES HAVE BEEN ALL BUT DESTROYED? at least the town of insurgent wrigglers was destroyed. BUT I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU NEXT TIME."

"D- Yes sir, I will not disappoint you again." Darkleer responded.

"you better hadn't. REPORT BACK HERE AS FAS AS YOU MOTHERFUCKING CAN." The Grand Highblood ceased communications.

"D- We should head back now." Darkleer said to the two descendants. All three of them left back to the base of the subjugglators. Leaving behind the burned down town. But the real fight, was far from over.

* * *

**Ok guys, there's chapter 7 for you. Once more i'm sorry i can't fix the lines in the text, this document thing seems to hate it. Also it doesn't like the less than greater than symbols so sorry for Equius and Darkleer's quirks. I tried to add more character to Darkleer than I did when I first put him in. I'm trying to go for more of he's an honorable troll but his views on right and wrong are distorted by the hemospectrum. Lemme know what you guys thought.**


	8. Old friends make the best enemies

**Hey guys, so here's Chapter 8. I'm not sure when I can get 9 out, it might not be till after the holiday. Still don't have my laptop back so that's still impairing things. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Sorry there's no action in this chapter.**

* * *

Nepeta was outside the cave, scourging for food. She was picking fruit from nearby trees, thinking of the events from two days ago. It was two days ago that the town of Darkwind Hollow was burned to the ground in the attack from the subjugglators. The Signless had gone out with his followers today as well as with Gamzee and Karkat. She was a bit worried about them seeing as they often were attacked when they went out to help spread teachings of peace. But she knew Gamzee would be able to protect them. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He did the most damage against the black king in their session (along with Vriska respectively). She also thought about Eridan and Equius. She deep down wished she could have him back a a moirail. She likes her new moirail Feferi. She could keep Nepeta in line like Equius but was much nicer about it. And Nepeta would cheer her up from the sadness she'd been going through lately. But Nepeta and Equius were pale for so long it made her sad to think about him so she quickly put it out of mind.

She continued to gather fruits from nearby trees to bring back and also kept an eye out for potential prey. She heard rustling and noises nearby, closer to the cave than she was, but it was from a different direction than where she walked from. She captchalogued the fruits and began to stalk up on the noises. As she got closer there was little rustling and a lot more noises. She got closer still. She made out that they were voices. She continued to see who was there. As she got closer she began to hear words. Two trolls were arguing. They seemed to be rather angry at each other. She eventually made out one of the voices. "ug)( youre suc)( an idiot, and your cape is stupid too 38P" it was Feferi, but who was the other one? She peeked over the bushes. "wwell youvve got a stupid crown" wait was that. She peeked over to see Feferi and Eridan arguing. "like you know anyt)(ing about fashion you hipster."

"wwhats that fef? i make your hips stir" he responded with a sly smile. She gave him an angry glance. Then out of nowhere. They started making out. Nepeta was so shocked she didn't realize she was not standing in plain view. Her mouth agape from teh shock of what she was seeing. Then Eridan stopped after he noticed Nepeta was standing there. Feferi turned to see her moirail had noticed everything. "oh… hey nep" Eridan said awkwardly. Feferi now got away from him and just looked at Nepeta who was still open mouthed in shock. ":oo fefurry! what are you doing?!"

Feferi began to drag Nepeta away from the scene. She was still stammering and trying to process what she just saw. Eventually Feferi dragged her to a secluded spot in the forest. "nepeta will you calm down?" Nepeta tried to calm herself and eventually was able to put words together. ":oo fefurry what was that about?" she demanded. Feferi sighed. "look, I told you i still )(ad some feelings for eridan but I myself didn't know w)(at they were.i guess I felt bad about w)(at i did but i was so infuriated at )(im at the same time. one t)(ing led to another and w)(ale… now )(e's my kismesis." Nepeta just stood in shock at hearing this. This whole situation was strange even to her shipping skills. ":oo you went black? thats one hell of a leap from quadrants" she finally replied.

"i know…" Feferi responded, looking away. She didn't know what to say.

":33 but isnt it dangerous to bring him around the cave like that?" Nepeta asked.

"no I trust )(im enough)( not to betray us. it's a caliginous relations)(ip and knowing )(im )(e wouldn't lose t)(at."

":33 well if you say so fefurry." Nepeta responded rather apathetically, unsure of what to think. ":33 can we go back now?"

"sure nepeta" and then Feferi and Nepeta left back to the cave.

Inside the cave, John and rose were sitting at the table where everyone ate, Rose was lying back on John. She was wearing her velvet dress she had made, and there was a patched with medical tape on her arm where the arrow hit her. Kanaya was currently sewing her black dress to fix the hole where the arrow penetrated the fabric. Rose had her right arm around John's head and was playing with his hair. He was smiling looking down at her. "you look really pretty you know." He said to her. She smilied back at him, she liked it when he would say adorable things to her like that. "Yes, I know you think that John. She lowered her right hand and he held it. She raised her head a little and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed and she went to laying her head back on him. "You make a good pillow." He laughed at this. He enjoyed these moments they had. She made this cold hostile planet seem so much nicer. They both noticed Feferi and Nepeta walking in, seeming a bit off and not saying anything to each other. "what's up with them?"

"I don't know." She responded. She sat up a bit more and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to get it off his mind. He looked down and her again and began to brush his hand through her hair. She smiled at this. He was so sweet to her. Over elsewhere in the cave, Terezi was doing roleplaying and even got Sollux and Jade to join her. "pew pew, you'll never get me copper, pew pew" Jade was running around pretending to be a robber while Terezi chased her around. Well, Sollux chased her around yelling 'wee woo, wee woo' while Terezi was riding him. "wee woo, wee woo… thii2 ii2 2o 2tupiid." Sollux said. "F4ST3R! TH3 CR1M1N4L MUST B3 PUN1SH3D"

"why am ii even doing thii2?"

"because, on our planet the cops ride in cars with red and blue sirens on top" Jade told him, still running around yelling 'pew pew'. Sollux stopped and got Terezi off his back "nope, fuck thii2 iim done.". He then walked away and sat in a corner. "what's wrong with him? :(" Jade asked.

"1 DUNNO. L3T M3 GO T4LK TO H1M" Terezi walked over and sat down next to Sollux. "H3Y, WHAT'S WRONG MR. APLL3B3RRY?" she asked him. He just looked down sulkingly at the ground. "ii mii22 aa. ii wii2h 2he wa2 2tiill here."

"H3Y, 1 KNOW 1T SUCKS BUT COM3 ON. DONT B3 LIK3 TH4T, 1T WASNT YOUR FAULT. SH3 COULD H4V3 3XPLOD3D FOR ANY R34SON." She was smiling and trying to cheer him up.

"ii gue22… ii just wii2h ii knew what her goodbye meant."

"WHY, WH4TD SH3 S4Y :?" Terezi inquired.

"2he 2aiid ii might 2ee her again but not with my eye2. ii think 2he wa2 telliing me iim going to go blind."

"W3LL 1F THAT H4PPENS 1LL T34CH YOU A F3W TR1KCS ;]"

"thank2 tz." He said, not changing in his mood at all.

"W3LL F33L TRY TO F33L B3TT3R MR. 4PPL3B3RRY" she said as she got up and walked away. Sollux just sat there and thought.

A few hours later, The Signless and other ancestors returned along with Karkat and Gamzee. They looked tired, even Gamzee. He didn't seem his usually self and his wasn't smiling as much. "hey guys, how'd the trip go?" John asked them as they came in.

"G99d I supp9se. N9 9ne tried t9 kill us t9day."

"YEAH THAT'S A FIRST." Karkat said angrily. He walked down to one of the beds and just laid down on it. He was tired as fuck. "Im MoThErFuCkInG hUnGrY. wHaT dO wE gOt To EaT?" Gamzee asked.

":33 ive gathered a few fruit"

"(=˙w˙=) WE ALSO PICKED UP SOME MEAT AT THE LOCAL MEOW-KET." The Disciple handed Gamzee some meat and he sat down and ate it up rather quickly. They guessed he must have been hungry from all the walking. Karkat was laying down with his eyes closed when he noticed someone walked up to him. He opened one eye to see Jade standing over him "hi karkat :D" she said to him and waved.

"OH MY GOG HARLEY, I JUST FUCKING GOT BACK. CAN'T I JUST HAVE A FEW MINUTES TO MYSELF TO GET MY THINKPAN TOGETHER?" He shouted at her, still grumpy from having to go along with his clown moirail who got on his nerves.

"well fine, be that way :I" Jade turned to walk away.

"WAIT, SHIT I'M SORRY JADE."

"its ok karkat" She sat down next to him and began to run her hands through his hair. "HARLEY WHAT ARE YOU…. THAT ACTUALLY FEELS NICE." he said beginning to calm down. She continued to play with his hair and gently rubbed his horns. "youre so tense" she said. He laid his head in her lap. "YOU'RE NOT SO BAD HARLEY." He said to her in a more gentle tone.

"neither are you fuckass, hehehe" after a few minutes he finnaly sat up and she moved to sit next to him. "so did you have fun?"

"NOT REALLY. IT WAS A LONG WALK AND I HAD TO SIT AND LSITEN TO MY ANCESTOR RAMBLE FOR AN HOUR. AT LEAST NO ONE ATTACKED US THIS TIME THOUGH." He said. He was also glad Gamzee was quiter than normal. He made it not as bad but still kind of annoyed him. She moved her hand closer to him. He noticed and held her hand back, even though he still had a grouchy face on. She smiled at him though. "H4V1NG FUN YOU TWO?" Terezi cackled in, intruding upon them. Karkat quickly pulled away when he heard her voice. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he demanded.

"K4RK4L3S, YOU N33D TO GO SP34K TO MR. 4PPL3B3RRY. H3S B31NG V3RY DOWN 4BOUT…. YOU KNOW" she said, trying not to think about it herself. Part of her blamed Vriska and she was trying to not think about her anymore. "ALRIGHT FINE." Karkat got up and walked over to Sollux. Jade got up as well and went off to go find Dave and see if he wanted to do anything. "Terezi followed her. "SO... W3R3 YOU TWO H4V1NG FUN?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"maaaaayyyyyybbbbeeee..." Jade responded with her own mischevious look. Terezi just cackled at this "H4V1NG SOM3 SLOPPY M4K3OUTS? ;]" she asked.

"no, oh god no. were not there yet" she responded.

"TH4TS TOO B4D, YOUR FR13NDS JOHN AND ROS3 4R3"

"yeah they're so cute together :)" Jade smiled at the thought of John and Rose. Terezi just cackled again.

"and how about you and dave?" Jade asked back.

"OH W3R3 GO1NG SOM3WH3R3" Terezi replied with a grin.

"well that's good. have you seen him anywhere? i was going to ask if he wanted to do something."

"Y34H 1 TH1NK H3 W4S M3SS1NG 4ROUND W1TH T4VROS AND H3 CH4S3D H1M OUTS13" Gamzee quick turned his head about.

"WhAt?!" he said in an almost yelling tone. He grabbed his juggling clubs "Im GoNnA kIlL tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR" he said as he stormed out. Jade and Terezi just watched as he stormed out. "what was that all about?" she asked. "T4VROS 1S G4MZ33S B3ST FR13ND, 1N 4 NON MO1R41L W4Y L1K3 SOLLUX 4ND K4RKL3S" she told Jade. Jade just nodded and left the cave to go search for him. Terezi went to snoop in on Karkat and Sollux.

Later that night, now nearing morning. John was wandering the cave looking for Rose. The cave was fairly deep and had a few tunnels about it, all be it they just stayed within the cave itself. He hadn't seen her since they were hanging out and she left to go check on her dress and talk to Kanaya. He turned about a corner where Kanaya had set up an alone area where she would retreat to do some fashion design. "Rose?" he called out as he searched. He turned in the room to see Rose, who had just finished putting on her black dress. He saw the bottom fly down over her legs and she turned to see him. "Hello John. Sorry for taking so long, Kanaya and I were talking for awhile. I'll be ready in just a second." She grabbed the pink scarf and wrapped it around her black dress as she had it before. "There." she said. She walked over to John and they held hands. "Sorry about that."

"it's fine rose." he told her and smiled. "where is kanaya though?"

"She went off spelunking the rest of the cave. I think she's trying to find a nice area to set up her fashion stuff." She told him. They were both walking back to the main part of the cave.

"oh, ok." he responded. "you two having some kinda relationship behind my back?" he said in a joking manner.

"Actually yes. Kanaya and I are in quadrants now. I suppose i'm going to use that term but she and I are now 'moirails'" Rose responded.

"that diamond thingy like karkat and gamzee, yeah that's fine."

"Yes, the diamond quadrant. It looks like you're learning multiculturalism John." she chuckled slightly as she began to pick on him.

"you always have to use fancy words don't you rose?" he shook his head.

"Yes, it's what I do. Perhaps you childish boy mind can't handle so many syllables."

"oh my god, can you not do the whole psycho-babbly thing now?"

"Why John? What are you going to do about it?" she asked him slyly, enjoying poking at him.

"this." he responded. He then grabbed her around her waist and moved her back against the wall of the cave. He the planted a kiss on her lips. She was in shock at this. They had never kissed before and this was unusually forward for him. She then gave into it and closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She wrapped her hands around him in an embrace. After a few moments John broke the kiss and caught his breath. He moved his head next to hears and his mouth was right by her ear. "i love your rose." he whispered into it.

"I love you too John." they were both so happy right now. They enjoyed having moments but this one was special. They then let go of each other and walked to the main area of the cave. Dave and Gamzee were having a rap off and everyone it seemed was huddled around them. John and Rose walked over to their bedding. John laid down next Rose and they both fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

**Sorry that wasn't as long as my last few chapters. I wanted to do some more character and relationship development. I feel like i've been lacking in that. I'm also sorry there's a lack of Dave x Terezi. I feel like i'm bad at writing for them. I have a lot planned for the next few though, it's going to really pick up more in the next few chapters. Also, I might be starting a Homestuck and Adventure Time crossover, if you liked this then check it out if I write it.**


	9. Reunion

**Wow, two chapters in two days. That's like a new record for me. Speaking records, this fanfic is now at 1000 views, yay ^u^**

**Anyways, I was thinking of adding another pairing. What do you guys think of Gamzee x Nepeta? **

**Please leave a review, I like it when I read your reviews on this and thanks for reading**

* * *

Morning had come and the sun was still up slightly. Rose woke up with john's arm around her. She then felt him plant a small kiss on the back of her head. He was already up and just lying there. She put her arm around his head "Well good morning sweetheart." She said with a smile. "morning rose." He then sat up and so did she. "you two sleep well" they didn't notice Dave was standing over them. They both stood up immediately and looked embarrassed. It was for them since Dave was technically Rose's sister. "dave I uh…"

"haha relax egbert im just messing with you" he said putting an arm around John. "so uhh… you're cool with this?" John asked nervously. He couldn't tell Dave's reaction behind his shades. "yeah youre my bro id rather you than some random asshole" he said as he and John walked outside the cave. "so where is everyone?"

"outside they decided wed all be eating breakfast outside today" Rose was following behind them listening in. "oh, ok." John responded. They went outside and saw everyone sitting down in the grass outside in a small clearing. The sun coming down looked nice through the trees. "Well You Two Are Up Late." Kanaya greeted them. John and Rose just smiled lightly. Rose sat down next to Kanaya and John next to her. Dave and gone to sit on a rock with Terezi. John and Rose had gotten some food from the center of the group and began to eat. They were now getting used to Alternia food. "I trust 9ur human guests are pleased with 9ur f99d?" The Signless asked. The Disciple was lying down on his lap. "uhh yeah, but i guess we're not really guests anymore are we?"

"I supp9se n9t." he responded. "I'm s9rry if Alternia has 6een cruel t9 y9u in any way. "

"don't worry, that's what we're going to change." John said with a smile. "Yes, I sure h9pe we d9." Everyone continued to eat. A few moments later they heard shouting. "Help! Help!" they turned to see an adult troll was running through the woods. Everyone stood up. "Help! You over there help!" he ran in front of The Signless and stopped to catch his breath. He had a brown Taurus sign on his shirt and was wearing black overalls. He looked kind of old for a troll. "You, you're The Signless right? You help people?" he asked, a panicked look about him. "I supp9se, what is y9ur emergency?" he asked the stranger troll calmly. The other troll took another few pants to catch his breath. He obviously hasn't run like that in a while. "You have to help me… my moirail… she was taken for speaking against The Condesce... the subjugglators took her!" Now The Signless looked worried. He knew the threat they posed on him and everyone. "H9w many 9f them?"

" Four of them. " the troll responded. The Signless stopped for a moment to think things through. He turned to the others "I can't g9, vi9lence is against my nature and the subjugglat9rs surely w9n't listen. Y9u descendants 9n the 9ther hand are a different st9ry. All 9f y9u g9 with him. Take care 9f them." the younger trolls and humans nodded. The older troll led them off and they all followed to help him.

He lead them to a beach, where there was four subjugglators gathered around a tree, with a female troll that had a noose around her and was standing on a table. "There! you have to help her!" the adult troll cried. The four subjugglators looked back to see the troll they had let run off with his life came back with help. "Hey look, this motherfucker came back. Hold up executer." The subjugglator that had spoken had moved now to reveal Equius was there as well. He turned to see his old friends standing there. "D- Ah, it is you" The subjugglator that had spoken previously looked at him. "You know these traitors lowblood?" he demanded. "D- Yes highblood, these are the descendants the ones i once called friends" he said respectively. "Well ain't that something?" The subjugglator replied. He now grabbed his subjugglating club that was strapped to his back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SWEATBAG?" Karkat demanded, aggravated at Equius' betrayal. "D- I am here serving my proper place vantas. I'd suggest you do the same" he now lowered hi foot from the table. The female troll on there had a dress on with a jade sign of unknown origin on it. She had a panicked look on her face and just watched the scene unfold. "FUCK YOU NOOKSUCKER, I'M NOT GOING TO BOW OR SERVE ANYONE." Karakt was now furious at everything. "D- I see... well then I wish you farwell on your journey into the deepest circle after the highbloods are done here" he said. He backed away as the four subjugglators approached. Everyone had their weapons out. The first one approached and stood in font of Karkat. "Now i'm going to give you one motherfucking chance wriggler, are you going to come with us or..." just then there was a flash of black and purple and Gamzee rushed forward and struck the subjugglator hard in the chest. He fell back and his club flew from his hands. Gamzee then jumped up and hit him as hard as he could righ in the head. The subjugglator fell hard to the ground and there was a large dent in his skull. Gamzee stood on top of him, both clubs out, one spinning in his hands "HoNk" he said. The other three subjugglators looked at him in shock. "That's the Grand Highblood's descendant!" the one pointed out. "So? His with them we kill that motherfucker." the subjugglator across from he said. He charged forward and swung at Gamzee. Gamzee, who was much faster, moved out of the way in a flash. Then Kanaya used her chainsaw and cut the subjugglating club in half. The subjugglator looked at his broken weapon and threw it on the ground. He then took a swing at Kanaya with his fists. She ducked and the punch hit the ground hard. A wave of sand flew in all directions. Karkat swung his sickle into the subjugglator's back as he was hunched over. He cried in pain and backhanded Karkat. He went flying into the ocean. "KaRbRo!" Gamzee cried out at seeing this. He ran in after him to make sure no sea dwellers would get him. The subjugglator then turned again to the group. John hovered in the air and summoned a small dust devil around the subjugglator. The sand flew up and made it impossible for him to see out. John took this opportunity and attacked. The subjugglator grabbed his arm and threw him hard into the sand on the other side of the small sand tornado. John then saw the subjugglator's foot raised in the air. John rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a large foot crushing his head. This time Kanaya got him. She plunged her chainsaw deep into his back. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. He desperatly tried to grab Kanaya off of him but it was no use. He then lied on the ground motionless, purple blood flowing from his wound. The last two subjugglators attacked in unison. Kanaya had to keep dodging attacks from them. Sollux helped by using a psychic blast to get the one off her. He went flying back and Sollux went to take care of him. The subjugglator got up ad saw the psychic troll in front of him. He began to make his way to him. Sollux shot out psychic blasts but it was no use. The subjugglator would just turn his club to block it. He kept on getting closer. "How pathetic, a yellow blooded troll who can't even blast through a piece of wood." he mocked. "2hut up!" Sollux replied to him angrily. He kept on repeating the same process where he could shoot and the subjugglator would block. He was now getting dangerously close. "I heard you liked that robot troll that was seen before. You're just as weak as she is." He was almost in striking distance. "2HUT UP!" Sollux was now yelling "2HUT UP, 2HUT UP, 2HUT UP, 2HUT UP, 2HUT UP, 2HUT UP, 2HUT UP, 2HUT UP!"red and blue energy was now crackling madly around his eyes. He yelled and an much stronger burst shot out. The subjugglator blocked again but it was no use. The blast was so strong he was annihilated instantly. The last subjugglator, who was busy fighting with Nepeta and Feferi, turned to see his comrade had been literally blown away. Tavros charged at him his lance raised. The subjugglator saw him coming and grabbed the lance and picked up tavros. He shoved the lance through Tavros, right between his chest and stomach. The subjugglator threw his corpse to the ground. Everyone just looked in shock. Gamzee was coming out of the water with Karkat when he saw Tavros' body. "TaVbRo Do:" he cried out. He turned to the subjugglator "YoU!" he lunged at the subjugglator. He thwacked him hard in the leg. He fell to one knee and yelled in pain. He swung at Gamzee, but Gamzee was too fast and evaded again. Dave went in for the kill. In a flash we was in front of the subjugglator and stabbed his sword through him. The subjugglator fell to the ground dead.

Equius was left just standing there as four subjugglators just died. "PICK YOUR MOVE SWEATBAG." Karkat yelled at him, his sickle in hand and a group of people at his back. "D- Fine vantas, you win. But this isn't over" he walked away. The older troll got his moirail down from the noose and they both hugged tightly. "Thank you." he said. She gave them many thanks and they told them it was no problem. The women troll gave them food in return for their deed. The two adult trolls headed off, the others gathered around Tavros' dead body. "ShIt TaV :o(" Gamzee said looking down with a sullen look. "CaN wE dO aNyThInG?" he asked. Everyone just look around thinking about what to do. "KISS HIM." Karkat spoke up. Everyone looked at him like he has three heads. "IF PROSPIT AND DERSE ARE STILL AROUND THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO AWAKEN HIS DREAM SELF." The trolls and humasn just looked at each other. Terezi was the one who stepped forward to do it. She just thought to herself 'WH4T 4R3 FR13NDS FOR?' she took off her glasses and sighed. She puckered up Tav's lips and kissed him. She was very grossed out during the whole thing. Everyone just stared and watched. After it was done everything felt very anti-climatic. "now w)(at?" Feferi asked. "I GUESS NOW WE WAIT FOR HIS DREAM SELF TO COME HERE, ASSUMING IT WORKED." Karkat said. Terezi put her glasses back on. "4T L34ST H3LL H4V3 H1S NORM4L L3GS B4CK" she said. Gamzee picked up the body to bring back and they all headed off into the woods.

Hours had passed, Terezi sat alone in her cave. She opened up trollian. No one on it seems. No wait, there was one person one. She looked to see the only person online was _arachnidsGrip. _Terezi gritted her teeth as seeing this. This time she was going to let Vriska have it.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**GC: YOU 4R3 4 R34L FUCK1NG B1TCH YOU KNOW TH4T?  
AG: Well well, if it isn't the 8lind girl.  
AG: And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?  
GC: S33 TH1S 1S 3X4CTLY WH4T 1M T4LK1NG ABOUT :[  
AC: And just what are you talking a8out?  
GC: YOU 4R3 TH3 B1GG3ST B1TCH ON TH3 F4C3 OF 4LT3RN14  
GC: YOU DONT G1V3 4 SH1T 4BOUT 4NYON3 BUT YOURS3LF AND YOU PUT OTH3R P3OPL3 IN H4RMS W4Y FOR YOUR OWN B3N3F1T  
GC: 4ND TH3N YOU M4KE FUN OF M3 4ND T4VROS FOR D1S4B1L1T13S YOU CAUSED!  
AG: *Yawn*  
AG: Is this going anywhere Terezi, or are you planning on trolling me me 8etter?  
GC: S33 TH3R3 YOU GO 4G41N  
GC: 1M B31NG S3R1OUS H3R3 VR1SK4  
GC: NOBODY L1K3S YOU  
GC: YOU 4R3 TH3 B1GG3ST B1TCH 3V3R  
GC: B3C4US3 OF YOUR R4NT1NG TH3 SUGJUGGL4TORS FOUND OUT 4BOUT US  
GC: 4ND NOW 3QU1US AND 3R1D4N 4R3 HELP1NG TH3M  
GC: DO YOU 3V3N C4R3?  
AG: Why should I care a8out those losers?  
GC: NOT TH3M  
GC: GOG YOU 4R3 SO 1GNOR4NT  
GC: HOW 4BOUT 3V3RYON3 YOU HURT  
AG: What are you going on a8out pyrope?  
GC: TH4T YOU JUST DO NOT C4R3  
GC: DO YOU C4R3 4BOUT TH3 F4CT 1 CANT S33 B3C4US3 OF YOU?  
AG: Well your dreamself is 8lind too so you don't seem to mind :::;)  
GC: TH4TS NOT TH3 PO1NT  
GC: WH4T 4BOUT T4VROS?  
GC: YOU CR1PPL3D H1M 4ND M4D3 FUN OF H1M FOR 1T  
GC: 4ND H3S D34D NOW  
GC: H3S ACTUALLY FUCK1NG D34D  
GC: AND DO YOU 3V3N G1V3 4 SH1T?  
AG: So?  
GC: OR HOW 4BOUT 4R4D14?  
GC: SH3'S D34D B3C4US3 OF YOU  
GC: 4ND NOW SH3S R34LLY D34D  
AG: She was already dead terezi ::::|  
GC: TH4TS NOT WH4T 1 M34N  
GC: SH3 S3LF D3STRUCT3D 4S A ROBOT AND NOW SH3S GON3 FOR GOOD  
GC: 4ND HOW 4BOUT POOR SOLLUX WHO H4S TO D34L W1TH THE GU1LT OF YOU US1NG H1M TO K1LL HER?  
GC: WH4T 4BOUT TH3M?  
AG: Jegus fuck, what do you want from me pyrope?  
AG: I'm fucking sorry ok?  
AG: I know i'm a terri8le person and i've done terri8le things.  
AG: I've 8een nothing but a complete 8itch to everyone, especially Tavros.  
AG: It's my fault Aradia's dead not Sollux's.  
AG: And yes I do feel 8ad for him, he's a really nice guy.  
AG: I'm sorry your 8lind, I deserved to lose my arm and special eye.  
AG: I had to do awful things to keep my lusus fed and even then she never loved me.  
AG: I'm a complete fucking 8itch and I know it.  
AG: And I know nothing I say can show just how 8ad and guilty I feel.  
AG: Just know that I do feel shitty for what i've done.  
GC: WOW... 1 N3V3R 3XP3CT3D TH4T FROM YOU VRISKA :[  
AG: Yeah well... it's not easy growing up.  
AG: Especially when your lusus doesn't love you.  
GC: M4YB3 TH4T 1S 4LL YOU N33D  
GC: SOM3ON3 TO C4R3 4BOUT YOU  
AG: Yeah...  
AG: I know John did, but not the way he does for the Rose human.  
GC: W3LL...  
GC: 1 FORG1V3 YOU VR1SK4  
AG: Really?  
GC: Y3S  
GC: 1 B3L13V3 WH4T YOU S41D AND 1 FORG1V3 YOU  
AG: Thanks pyrope ::::)  
Well isn't this nice?  
AG: Whoa, what the hell?  
GC: TH4T BLU3B3RRY T3XT TH3R3 W4SNT YOU :?  
AG: No I don't know what that was.  
I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive me for intruding upon a personal conversation.  
But I came to offer some guidance.  
AG: Umm... ok  
**

Just then Terezi and Vriska were suddenly standing in front of each other, and in front of Terezi's old hive. There was another troll standing wtih the. She was wearing a blue dress with a white Scorpion symbol on it and white stockings with blue shoes. her eyes were all white and her horns matched that of Vriska. "WHO4 WH4TS GO1NG ON? WHO 4R3 YOU?" Terezi asked this strange troll. "My name is Aranea." she told them. She was smiling at them both with her cerulean lips. "Wow, you look a lot like me." Vriska examined. "Yes, that's 8ecause I am in a way. 8ut i'm technically your ancestor." she told them. They both just looked at her confused. "UMM... OK :?" Terezi said, in a tone that suggested she herself was confused. "Here, follow me. There's someone here who could explain this to you two 8etter." She began to walk along a tree branch and Terezi and Vriska followed.

They began to walk along the trees of Terezi's hive, following Aranea to meet someone. "So who are you exactly?" Vriska asked her. "I am a troll, and like you I also played sgru8. We had a team of twelve just like yourselves. 8ut our team had some... complications. We ended up in a doomed session and had to do the scratch. 8ut our team's peixes 8lew us all up at the last few seconds. We continued to exist 8ut as ghosts in the furthest ring."

"SO YOUR3 D34D?" Terezi asked.

"Yes, we are all currently in a dream bubble. I watched over you as you grew and 8egan your session and succeed. 8ut now you're 8ack home and with a new task ahead of you."

"CH4NG1NG ALT3RNI4?" Terezi asked.

"Yes. As I said we had one mem8er on our team for each our yours. And our Vantas is now known to you as The Signless. But unlike the other versions of us, he remembered parts of his life from before our game. We lived in a very peaceful planet, without violence or a 8lood caste. And for us culling meant you would be adopted by a 8etter family and coddled excessively. You can make your planet into a peaceful place, don't give up hope on it."

"So why is our planet so violent?" Vriska asked her as they were both still curious to the whole matter.

"Perhaps someone else will 8e a8le to explain it 8etter than I." The scene now shifted to a different place. There was now purple ground and large crystal like rocks everywhere. There were blue lights in the sky that looked like the aurora borealis. They saw a small patch of grass ahead and someone else was standing there. And they couldn't believe what they saw/smelled. There was Aradia standing there, alive and in god tier. "4R4D14 :O" Terezi exclaimed with a surprised look. Vriska herself was just as surprised and wordless. "hell0 terezi... and hell0 vriska" Vriska looked at the ground shyly, thinking of what to say. "WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3? W3 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 D34D"

"i was. but n0w i am alive and i plan to stay that way" She told her, now smiling for the first time in a long while. "Aradia, could you perhaps explain to them what i left out?" Aranea asked her.

"sure. y0u see i did have an ancestor, but she didn't c0me till after me. she was raised 0n the green m00n but 0ur first guardian the white text guy, im sure y0ure b0th familiar with him." Terezi and Vriska both nodded "he raised her to serve a dem0n, l0rd english. he was the l0rd 0f time and using his p0wers he sent her back in time 0n alternia t0 make us the vi0lent race we are n0w."

"W8, what about this english guy?"

"l0rd english was a dem0n fr0m an0ther sessi0n. he wanted simply the destructi0n 0f everything. even t0 kill after death which was quite p0ssible f0r him. but by messing up the humans als0 saved us. d0c scratch, 0ur first guardian, was taking us f0r a j0yride and manipulating us. he wanted us to create the green sun f0r d0ing s0 w0uld als0 awaken english. s0 by n0t d0ing it and c0img here with all 0f y0u instead he w0nt be awakened. s0 by messing up they als0 saved us." Terezi and Vriska exchanged looks of astonishment at each other. "but n0w y0u have a new challenge ahead 0f y0u b0th, and tw0 new enemies t0 fight."

"What? But i'm not with them anymore." Vriska exclaimed.

"yes but y0u will still have a part t0 play in all this" Aradia responded to her. "d0nt give up h0pe n0 matter what. y0u can d0 this. and 0ne last ting d0nt tell s0ullux im alive at least n0t yet"

"WHY?" Terezi asked.

"the time is n0t right when it is y0u will kn0w and then y0u cal tell him. i supp0se you sh0uld be 0n y0ur way n0w" she was about to say her goobyes when out of nowhere Vriska hugged her. "I'm sorry aradia, a8out killing you and a8out everything." Aradia just stood there for a moment in shock before huggign her back. "its 0k vriska i f0rgive y0u." Vriska then pulled away from the hug. She was actually crying a little. This was a surprise to both Terezi and Aradia who were smiling. "g00dbye y0u tw0" Aradai said to her friends. Everything went black and they both awoke on Prospit now. Terezi shot up like she just had a bad dream. Dave was there waiting for her.

"there you are where were you?" he asked her.

"OH... 1 JUST TOOK 4 WH1L3 TO F4LL 4LS33P" she told him nervously.

"ok well get up sleepy, lets go do shit" they both smiled at each other and got up. Off to go have fun on prospit like they would on their own worlds before the game. And even thought it was just a dream, it was nice.

* * *

**Decided i'd add a little bit of the A1 trolls in here. Sorry I killed off Tavros for people who like him or if he's your patron. I just wasn't really using him much as a character. Stay tuned for more from this.**


	10. Darkest Days

It was after breakfast and everyone was about the cave. Dave was making sick beats on his laptop while Terezi listened. Rose and Kanaya were chatting at the table still, while John and Jade went to help Nepeta look for food. Karkat walked in from the back tunnels of the cave. "HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN GAMZEE?" he asked across the room. They all turned to look at him except Terezi who couldn't hear him with Dave's headphones on. "No We Haven't. Is Something Wrong?" Kanaya asked.

"YEAH I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE THIS MORNING AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE GOT TO."

"Well i'm sure everything will be fine Karkat. Just calm down." Rose told him.

""FINE." He said rolling his eyes. He went to the other side of the table and helped himself to some more food. "TEREZI." He called to her but she couldn't hear him. "HEY TEREZI!" he yelled to her. Dave took off one headphone and shook looked up at him questioning it. He just pointed to Karkat. "WH4T 1S 1T K4RKL3S?" she told him, now taking off the headphones completely. "WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO WAKE UP ON PROSPIT LAST NIGHT?" he was curious as he noticed she was gone for some time. Her face just turned into a paler look at hearing this. She didn't know what to say. "OH… 1TS NOTH1NG" she said to him blankly.

"BULLSHIT IT'S NOTHING, I CAN HEAR IT IN YOUR VOICE. NOW WHAT HAPPENED?" she turned to him now a bit angry.

"LOOK 1 W3NT TO A DR34M BUBBL3 FOR 4 L1TTL3 BUT NOTH1NG H4PP3N3D 4ND 1T W4S R34LLY W31RD OK?" she was practically yelling at him. He took it as a sign to back off "ALRIGHT." He just dropped it there. John, Jade, and Nepeta walked in not long after that, their decks full of fruit they collected. Nepeta was also dragging in a dead shellbeast she caught in the creek in the woods. They were all smiling and talking about. The Signless, who was writing to himself in a corner of the cave spoke up for the first time that morning. "What ever happened t9 that br0wn 6l99d, Tavr9s right?" they all just looked at each other, unsure of what to say. He noticed this. "S9mething happened didn't it?" they just exchanged looks. Kanaya decided to tell him what had happened "He Died In The Fight Yesterday." The Signless just looked at the ground wishing he didn't ask "9h…".

"And We Couldn't Bring Him Back but I Suppose He Is Ok" The Signless looked at her confused. "It Has To Do With Our Game Session. We Would Dream On Planets Called Prospit And Derse. Everyone Had A Dream Self On One Of Those Planets, Except Aradia Who Had None And Sollux Has Two. But There's A Rule Where If They Die You Can Revive Their Dream Self By Kissing Them Shortly After They Die." The Disciple looked up after she heard about that last part. "(=˙w˙=) OH YOU HAVE TO KISS THEM?" She said with a look of slight mischief, she was trying not to giggle. "Yes, And Then Their Dream Self Would Awaken And Fly Down To Be Their Main Self. It Worked With Tavros Because The Human's Planets Transported With Us And Now We All Dream On Them. Tavros Is Alive On Prospit But He Can Not Join Us. It Seems Prospit Is Too Far Away For Him To Fly Here."

"BASICALLY IT GOT TELEORTED INTO DEEP FUCKING SPACE AWAY FROM EVERYTHING. IF THE CONDESCE LEFT HERE RIGHT NOW SHE STILL WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE THE TRIP IN HER NATURAL LIFE TIME." Karkat said as he was in between bites of food. Jade giggled at the food coming out of his mouth and he flipped her off. She just gave him the finger back and smiled at him. "S9 parts 9f y9ur game that caused all this telep9rted with y9u all?" The Signless asked trying to figure everything out. Most of them nodded. "S9 that means…"

"it means that other things are on this planet as well" a familiar yet strange voice said. Someone else was in the cave now. They all turned to see Davesprite floating there. "sup?" Dave greeted him. "Wh9 9r what is that?" The Signless asked, the other ancestors just stared at Davesprite blankly.

"that's davesprite. we each had these sprite guides that we could put stuff into and they would help us along our journey. dave put himself in since hes a time player and ccan make multiple hims." Jade told them. Davesprite now flew in the cave. "you guys were a bitch to find" he told them.

"how did you even find us or avoid being seen" Dave asked.

"I kept well hidden. i heard people talking about a resistance or something and that pink aliens were in it so i guessed it was you guys and I just searched from there" Jade's face then turned into a look of shock. She realized something. "wait if youre here… then what happened to jack? D:" suddenly everyone who knew that name had the same wave of fear go through them. "its fine" Davesprite told them. "i was fighting jack when the blast happened. i was trying to get back at… well you know…" Dave looked down at the thought "but we were both being pulled into this tunnel like thing. He tried to use his powers from bec to teleport away but it wouldn't work. he was stuck between two teleportations at once. he was literally teleported to oblivion." This was a relief to them. It was good to know Jack was no longer a threat to them. "Who+ is Jack?" The Dolorosa asked. "He was the main bad guy in our game. He was way too powerful from something else we did that messed up and was trying to kill us all. It seems he is no longer a threat though." Rose told her.

"davesprite do you know what happened to jadesprite?" Jade asked her.

"i know shes on this planet somewhere but she ran off crying. man that girls depressed." He told her. She just rolled her eyes and gave him a look of 'Yeah tell me about it'. Johns face then suddenly lit up. "hey rose, if the sprites are here do you think our parents are too?" he asked her. "I don't know John but we could check. Jade do you still have your Dutton goggles?" Rose asked her.

"yep right here" Jade told her and pulled them out.

"What are Tho+se?" The Dolorosa asked curiously.

"they're my special goggles, they let me see into eternity." Jade said as she put them on. They began to move and the objects inside the lenses spinned and shifted. She searched for a few seconds before they stopped and the look on her face changed. She went from smiling to leaving a rather emotionless look. "what'd you find jade?" John asked her, curious and excited to find his dad. She just took them off and had the same look "john rose im so sorry…" she said, her tone rather dull. They didn't know what she meant. Rose remembered she had her crystal ball with her. She took it out and looked for her parents with it. What she found was not what she was looking for. There was her mom and John's dad, a table between them and a broken bottle on the ground. Her mom and his dad were on the ground too and covered in blood, their blood. Standing by the scene was The Grand Highblood, wielding his special wooden club. It was much larger that the clubs the other subjugglators or Gamzee used and took two hands to wield. There was also blood on it, fresh blood, candy red and from their dead parents. Four other subjugglators were with him. "What should we do with the bodies sir?" the one asked. The Grand Highblood just looked down at his deed "burn them we don't need these things here anymore. I'M GOING TO GO PAINT MY WALL WITH A NEW COLOR." with that he walked off. The ball went black and everyone noticed Rose was clenching her other fist. "rose." John put a hand on her shoulder. "I should have gone looking for her. Why didn't I?" Rose was frustrated with herself.

"you couldn't have known she was here rose." John told her, trying to be strong for her.

"You went off looking for yours during the game and I didn't. I just sat by and did nothing." She was trying not to cry.

"you were busy helping us rose. you were putting your attention to solving problems which is what you do. Don't be so hard on yourself about it."

"For some reason despite all the danger I never thought she'd die. I always thought she was just a misplaced heroine and had something better in store for her."

"rose…" John didn't know what to say to her.

"I think I was just being manipulated by omnipotent beings."

"the dark gods?" John asked. Rose nodded.

"I thought they had something in store for me, a greater purpose. I never thought that they'd let something like this happen." John just kept his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. The Dolorosa tried to help as well. "And what do+ yo+u kno+w abo+ut these 'dark god+s'?"

"They are big tentacled horrific monsters that live far in the reaches of the furthest ring, why?"

"Perhaps these dark go+ds are no+t exactly being to+ be lo+o+ked up to+."

"Well that doesn't mean they're evil."

"They did allo+w yo+ur mo+ther to+ die tho+ugh, and yo+u left o+n a ho+stile alien planet."

"Well that's true" Rose said now questioning them herself.

"I wish there was a way I co+uld give yo+u a straight answer child but I can no+t." The Dolorosa said still trying to help Rose.

"Maybe there is." Rose said. She then took the magic cue ball out of her deck. Everyone knew what it was and what it could do. Rose was now questioning the horrorterrors herself and decided to ask the cue ball. She used her seer powers and gazed into it. She was a strange vision, she kept looking. Then it went black, and so did she. She entered the blackdeath trane of the woegothics. She had gone grimdark, she had gone off the deep end. Her skin was now ashen gray and she was surrounded by a black aura. He hair was white as snow and she looked rather angry. "LALONDE, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?" Karkat scolded her "M'yl nik krip."

"…WHAT?" He asked her, unable to understand her.

"Mi'nk krilyp ugst ny'ght!" She was now pretty angry.

"GREAT, NOW WE CAN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND HER." She just growled, mad at everything, and at that highblood bastard. She flew outside the cave and left. "rose wait!" John flew out after her. "EGBERT, LALONDE, GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE." But it was no use. They were off and well out of earshot of him. "GOG DAMN IT."

"Where did they g9?"

"where do you think?" The Psiionic replied. The Signless went silent for a little.

"9h g9g, they went after him didn't they?" The Psiionic just nodded. "We have to st9p them. He'll destr9y them. Every9ne prepare y9ur things, we need t9 m9ve." Everyone quick got ready to go rescue John and Rose. "Feferi, Kanaya, and Terezi, y9u all stay here and watch the cave. Where's the cl9wn 9ne, Gamzee?"

"HE'S BEEN MISSING SICNE THIS MORING, WE'LL FIND HIM LATER." The Signless nodded and everyone was already ready. They all ran out in a hurry.

In the air, Rose was flying off full throttle to the base of the subjugglators. John was chasing her and was catching up. Eventually he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "rose!" he cried to her. They both stopped in mid air. "M'yll! Nik krip mu'us yllik…" she went on but John didn't understand her. "rose just listen to me!" she stopped talking. "rose i don't know what you're saying, and i know you're angry, and there's nothing I could do to stop you i guess." He looked up to see her with a look of stubborn on her face. "but then i'm coming with you." She was now looking surprised. "i'm here for you rose, through the best of times and the worst. if you're going to fight them then I'm taking them on with you." He held out his hand to her. She looked at it then back at him. She hugged him tightly, the warm feeling of his love penetrating the darkness that now embodied her. She gave him a quick kiss and continued hugging him. "Knryip." And he was hugging her back. "you're welcome." They both broke the hug and flew of together.

At the base, two subjugglators were standing guard outside. Suddenly the sky went dark, and it was raining. "Hey, is it just me or is it raining black?" The one asked the other. "Yeah I see it too." he responded. Neither of them had any idea what this was about. Then they saw the humans, the one now with darker skin and looking a bit more menacing. "Hey there are the humans, get them!" they both took out the clubs and went to attack. Rose blasted them back. Her now more powerful dark magic blasted them back through the stone walls. And inside the base as this went on, The Grand Highblood was contacting The Condesce. "have you made any advancements in our effort against the rebels?" she asked him.

"i have found and killed tow new humans ma'am. I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY WERE BUT THEY WON'T BE A MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEM NOW."

"well i suppose they are rather inferior. what of the rebels themselves though?"

"no new news on that front. BUT WE DO HAVE LEAD ON…" suddenly an alarm went off in the building. "what's going on?" she demanded.

"i'm not sure your highness. I'LL ADRESS IT AND RETURN TO YOU WHEN I CAN." He then ended the conversation and signaled the main entrance. "what's going on in there?" another subjugglator replied.

"Sir, it's the humans. They breached the entrance. They're…. AUGHHHH!" the transmission ended.

"COME IN! front desk come in." still no signal. The Grand Highblood just smiled to himself. He took his club and began to walk out. "well well. IT LOOKS LIKE THE WOOLBEASTS HAVE COME TO THE SLAUGHTER." And with that he left to the entrance. When he got there he saw the front wall had been mostly destroyed. There was a large hole and subjugglators were pouring out. He saw the two children down there with a mass of dead subjugglators around them. He noticed the dark aura of Rose and was gleeful at having a challenge for once. "cease attack." He told his troops, but they did not hear him. "I SAID HOLD THE MOTHERFUCKING ATTACK." This time they heard him and everyone stopped and turned to him. "they're mine." He stepped don the pile of rumble and approached them. he was standing about 6 feet across from them, his club resting on his shoulder. The other subjugglators were circled around but had given them plenty of room to fight. There were still bodies scattered about the sand. "SO WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DOING HERE?" he asked them. "did this have something to do with the other two humans i killed?" he said with a mischievous smile. He noticed their fury increased at hearing this. "those were our parents." John told him. He was tightly gripping his Warhammer of Zillyhoo. The Grand Highblood just laughed at this. "SO THOSE THINGS WERE YOUR GUARDIANS? well now they're the paint on my walls." This really seemed to set them off. They were now ready to battle and were greatly infuriated. "NOW PREPARE YOUR MISERABLE LITTLE LIVES WRIGGLERS. for i'm about to put them to a motherfucking end." He moved his club down from his shoulders and prepared for combat. This was going to be an intense fight.

* * *

**Hmm, thought it'd be longer but oh well. You now see what I meant. So that's one of the first canon moments, grimdark Rose. Also i'm probably going to add in Gam x Nep but not till later. I might not have the next chapter out till after holidays. But I hope you enjoyed this guys, thanks for reading :)**


	11. Strife!

The rain stopped. Some black thorns still lingered about in the air but for the most part it was still. Everything was silent and tense. John and Rose stood about 6 feet away from The Grand Highblood. He towered over them greatly. Everyone was tense, waiting to see who'd make the first move. John was tightly gripping his Warhammer of Zillyhoo. It was The Highblood who would strike first. As quick as Dave Strider, he lunged at them. John and Rose just got out of the way in time to avoid a large club swinging own at them. A small crater roughly twice the size of the impact zone was now there where The Grand Highblood had hit. He was fast and strong, this made him a dangerous enemy to them. Rose did a backwards evade and shot dark magic at him. He just blocked it with his club. John attacked too and his warhammer met with The Highblood's club. They both clashed and were both sent flying back. His weapon was incredibly durable. He swung at John again and John just flew away. The Highblood then did a spin jump up to where Rose was flying. He made a swing at her, narrowly missing her face. She shot at him and he fell back to the ground. John and Rose now both landed. The Grand Highblood got up from his fall as if it was nothing. "he's strong." John said to Rose. They were both panting heavily. "Mylnip." She replied. The Highblood now made a few spins with his club in one hand similar to how Gamzee would spin his juggling clubs in his hands. After a few spins he got enough momentum going and at the peak of the upward spin he jumped at them and brought his club down hard. They both jumped out of the way gain and now a larger crater was there. Sand flew up everywhere, obscuring view of The Grand Highblood for a moment. He then lunged again again making a sideways wing to take them both out. John flew backward with his wind powers and Rose ducked. John swung at him and The Grand Highblood fell back several feet. He then just jumped back on his feet again.

Rose had had enough of this. She used her wands and pointed them at his weapon. It began to turn black and flew out of his hands. It then took on a will of it's own, or its new master to be more precise, and swung at The Highblood. He dodged a few attacks but then was hit a couple times with it. He landed on the ground. It was brought down on him but he rolled out of the way. This repeated several times until he got back on his feet. He noticed a broken piece of pipe from the building next to him. He picked it up "enough." He said. The club raised above him "I SAID, ENOUGH!" he turned and threw the pipe at Rose. It flew through the air like a missile. There was a splat noise and the club fell from mid air at The Grand Highblood's feet. Rose landed too. The pipe had ripped through here and was still stuck in there. She feel to her knees, completely from the pain. "rose!" John yelled at he flew to her side. "rose…" he was speechless. There she was, the woman her loved, dying. She looked at him her eyes now gentle. They were both starting to cry. He gave her a kiss, and then she went limp. He let her down once his moment was done. He just knelt there and cried. He felt powerless and hopeless. The Grand Highblood walked over to him. "how weak." He said looking down at John. He raised his club. John just knelt there and did nothing. Then black, as the club struck him down.

Elsewhere, The Signless with his followers and 6 of the descendant trolls were moving fast to rescue their friends. They took a detour to an unknown location. They arrived at a small gate with a very long, very tall metal fence. The Signless examined the fence as if to look for something. "What are yo+u do+ing?" his mother asked him. "L99king f9r s9mething, 9ne 9f my c9ntacts was supp9sed t9 meet us here and let us in." he kept searching the fence. "who?" The Psiionic asked. "S9me9ne y9u kn9w." he responded. Then a panel popped out and was pulled back behind then fence. Some stepped out of the opening to meet them. Standing there was Neophyte Redglare. "h3ll0 Mr. s1gnl3ss." She greeted him. She was standing upright and proper, with her cane behind her back. "Hell9 Redglare, y9u g9t us a safe way in?" he asked her.

"y3s, follow th1s tr41l down 4nd you w1ll f1nd your fr13nds." She looked around at the descendants for her own descendants. "wh3r3 1s my d3sc3nd4nt?" she asked him.

"She's back at the cave, her and three others are back there yet." A look of horror on her face. "oh no…" she was turning pale.

"What is it?" he asked her. Then there was an explosion in the distance. An imperial drone flew overheard from the area, the way they came. The Signless' face now went pale too. "Where were they attacking?" he asked her in a scared tone. She just looked blankly at him and responded with "1m sorry." Now his face changed. He was… angry. For the first time he felt angry. 4 innocent trolls had just died for him. He was never like this before, the anger boiled inside him. He stepped through the fence and took a sickle from a threshecutioner supply rack. "Let's g9!" he demanded. "It's time t9 kick their fucking asses." He stormed off down the trail. Everyone surprised at his sudden change of mood. The Disciple had a grin on her face "(=˙³˙=) OOHHH, FIESTY." And she followed after him. Everyone else did too. Karkat looked back to see a small trail of smoke coming from the cave. He turned to hide the sadness in his face. Neophyte closed the fence opening behind him. The Psiionic stopped to talk to her. "iit2 been awhiile." He told her. "1nd33d 1t h4s, f4r too long." She responded. "2o youre working for them now?"

"1 work for just1c3. 4nd som3t1m3s th4t m34ns br34k1ng th3 rul3s 4 littl3. 1 d1d l3t you 1n h3r3 d1dn't 1?"

"faiir enough." He responded. "you changed a lot from when we were young." He said nostalgically.

"th4t w4s 4 long t1m3 ago."

"ah but ii stiill remember us under the trees back then. you were my fiir2t matespriit, and ii 2till havent had one quiite liike you." He told her warmly.

"y3s thos3 w3r3 th3 d4ys… but th1ngs h4v3 ch4ng3d."

"changed for the wor2e ii fear." He said as he left.

"4nd r3m3mb3r, 1f you g3t c4ught 1'v3 n3v3r s33n you b3for3." She yelled out as they left.

It was a few minutes before they arrived on the scene. The Signless his behind a rock and viewed the scene. He saw the bodies of John and Rose, and all the subjugglators outside the base. The Grand Highblood's club was bright red, the fresh blood of his kills still on it. The Signless got angrier. He was now enraged. He jumped out behind a rock and emitted a war cry so ferocious even the subjugglators were shaken inside. They all turned to see a flash as The Signless slashed The Grand Highblood in the chest. HE stumbled back as he was struck. He put his hand to his wound and raised it to see his own purple blood on his hand. He gave an evil smile at the sight and clenched his fist. "well well well. LOOK WHO FINALLY GREW A BULGE." He mocked to The Signless. "it seems maybe you are not as peaceful as you'd like to think after all."

"I am peaceful, and I wish t9 see 9ur race the same way. 6ut I kn9w see that means we have t9 rem9ve tr9lls like y9u." he responded in a standoffish manner. The Grand Highblood just gave him a shallow sarcastic laugh. "IS THAT SO? well then what are you waiting for?" he drew his giant club up again. The Signless swung at him again. The Grand Highblood moved out of the way easily. He swung at The Signless now but The Signless moved back. He then swung again, making another slash across The Highblood's chest. He was getting angrier. "YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF." He growled. He jumped forward and swung again. The Signless ducked but The Grand Highblood slapped him hard. The Signless went flying back. "you're about to join your friends." He said menacingly as he approached. "NOT QUITE ASSHOLE." Karkat shouted at him. The Grand Highblood stopped and turned at him. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WRIGGLER?" he demanded.

"BECAUSE JOHN ISN'T DEAD." He said now smiling. The Grand Highblood turned to see John rising. His wounds were now closed and he was no longer covered in blood. He was also no longer depressed but very enraged. He came out of the revival stage swinging madly at The Grand Highblood. All he could do was block as John attacked. He then got one strike it to block John and send them both backwards. "what the fuck is this magic now?" he demanded. "IT'S BECAUSE JOHN GOT TO THE RANK OF GOD TIER IN OUR GAME THAT GOT US HERE. AND GOT TIERS CAN ONLY DIE UNDER CERATIN CIRCUMSTANCES." The Grand Highblood was getting angrier. "WELL THEN, LETS SEE IF ONE OF THOSE CONDITIONS IS WHEN I CHOP YOU UP INTO SMALL PIECES AND SHOVE YOU IN A JAR." He lunged at John who flew backwards then up. He brought his hammer down and it hit hard on The Grand Highblood. He rubbed his head and growled. Then everyone, ancestors and all gathered around him. He gave them a mirthful look "and you motherfuckers still give me a challenge." He said half laughing. He lunged.

While the battle raged on, a girl floated through the furthest ring. Her name was Rose Lalonde. Her dream self was drifting sleepily through the furthest ring. She had no idea how she got there and was too tired to think. Everything was getting blurry. She could make out large dark creatures around her. She assumed they were the horrorterrors. Her vision was getting dark. A voice, or more many voices in unison spoke to her. "You haved served well and died in revenge for your mother." They sounded distant and dark. "But your purpose is not yet complete. Go return to your friends' child." She landed on something and closed her eyes, and faded.

Back on Alternia, The Grand Highblood was kicking everyone's ass. Many of them were getting tired and weary from the fight. He was much faster and stronger than any of them. Some of them were wondering where Gamzee was. They needed him. "are you getting tired already?" he mocked at them. "SHIT, HE'S STROGNER THAN WE THOUGHT." Karkat said out of breath. "one hit could take us out." John said to him. He wasn't tired but he also wasn't fast enough to get in good hits on him. "YEAH, EXCEPT YOU BUT YOU COULDN'T TAKE THE HIT FOR US OR ELSE THAT'D COUNT AS HEROIC." Karkat said. He was now back into normal stance and ready to fight again. The Grand Highblood swung his club over his shoulder. "COME ON, ARE WE GONNA FIGHT OR ARE WE GONAN TALK?" Everyone was just circled around him. The Signless got an idea. He turned to The Psiionic "Y9u and y9ur ancest9r use y9ur psychic p9wers t9 sl9w him d9wn." Both him and Sollux nodded. The both used their powers and The Grand Highblood had a red and blue aura around him. He lunged at The Signless but was much slower. John flew in under him and hit him hard in the stomach from under him. The Highblood flew up and back. He landed on his back and was slow to get to his feet. "That sl9wed him d9wn." The Signless said, the hope of winning now in him. Nepeta had snuck up behind The Grand Highblood. She lunged at him from behind. He turned to see her but was too slow. Then a beam of white just missed Sollux. He stumbled back and his connection broke. The Grand Highblood sped up again and was able to catch Nepeta. He threw her hard into the ground and she slid forward several feet. Sollux turned to see Eridan was the one who shot at him. He went to duel him to try and keep The Psiionic still somewhat slowing down The Grand Highblood. Sollux took off his glasses. Eridan fired his wand and Sollux shot out his psychic beams. They both collided. But Sollux would lose this duel. Eridan's white science was much stronger and hit Sollux in the face. Sollux fell back several feet and was knocked out. "SOLLUX!" Karkat yelled at seeing this. The Psiinoic broke his connection to The Grand Highblood again and pushed Eridan back hard. He landed against a rock and hit his head. He fell to the ground knocked out as well. The Psiionic ten went back to trying to slow down The Grand Highblood but it was no use. He was still much faster than them, Dave being the one exception. He decided he should use that to his advantage.

He took out Aradia's time boxes and made several clones of himself. Ten Daves circled around The Grand Highblood. He made one circular swing around him and took out all the Daves. The real Dave then used his speed to get behind The Grand Highblood. He slashed at his back and The Grand Highblood yelled in pain. He swung at his back but Dave had already moved. He was a lightning fast fury, slashing madly at The Grand Highblood. Dave then ceased his attack and The Grand Highblood was severely slashed up. He fell to one knee. Dave moved in for the kill. But as he slashed The Grand Highblood used the speed he did have and moved out of the way. He was suddenly in front of The Psiionic. He punched The Psiionic in the face hard and now had all his speed back. Dave lunged again but was not fast enough anymore. The Grand Highblood moved out of the way. He then appeared behind Dave and hit him hard with the club. Dave went flying and struggled to get back up. Nepeta who was unable to move recently saw The Grand Highblood was just a few feet in front of her. She dug her claws into the back of his leg. He yelled in pain and swung his club at her. She rolled out of the way and got back to her feet. That slowed him down a little but still not enough. Jade raised her Green Sun Streetsweeper at him. She shot out one green sun bullet out. He moved his club to block it. The burst still sent him backwards. She then fired out several more send him back each time. She had one bullet left in the magazine. He fired it at him. He then jumped over it and landed behind her. He turned and gave her a hard kick when sent her down to the ground. She began to get up but saw he was already standing over her. "jade" Dave yelled. The Highblood raised his club up. Jade closed her eyes.

Just then beams of dark energy hit him and he went flying backwards. Everyone turned to see what happened. Floating there was Rose, in her god tier outfit. "rose!" John cried out. He flew over to her and gave her the biggest hug he could. They both landed on their feet and smiled at him. "John, John i'm fine. Do you mind?" he broke off his super tight hug. "sorry it's just, i thought i lost you." They were both smiling. Everyone turned their attention to see what was going on. "Well it seems I still have some purpose here. I was given my quest bed and returned to Alternia." She told him.

"oh cool, but how did you get it if you were here on the ground?" he asked her.

"My dream self was teleported away from Derse. The dark gods gave me my quest bed and my dream self died on it and I unlocked God Tier."

"oh, cool. i'm so glad you're back." John told her giving her a big smile. She just smiled back at him shyly. They then heard The Grand Highblood getting up. "NOW WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK IS THIS SHIT?" he said as he was rubbing the back of his head. Everyone now turned to him. "it's 9ver, I'd suggest y9u surrender n9w." The Signless said to him. The Grand Highblood just gave him a look of anger. He then looked off at something and smiled evilly. He then did a roll-abscond away from them. Everyone just looked at this strangely. Then two arrows flew past everyone. The hit pillars on each side of the group. None of them could move. "what's going on?" Jade asked frantically "IT'S STEEL WIRE, WE CAN'T MOVE." Then suddenly the all clenched up. Electricity flowed through the wires and into each of them. Eventually it stopped and they all fell to the ground unconscious. Darkleer and Equius were standing back at the opening in the base, a bow in each of their hands. "D- Good job descendants, the rebels have now been suppressed." He then walked over to The Grand Highblood. The Grand Highblood just looked at the unconscious bodies of everyone with an evil look on him. "good work darkleer. SEND THESE MOTHERFUCKERS TO THE HOLDING CELLS. put the older ones in the short term cell, we'll make short work of them." he said in an evil tone. Subjugglators moved and took everyone unconscious and dragged them inside the base. For them, things had now really gotten worse.

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUUUNNN**

**I was looking forward to writing this part. Thank you for reading, have a great day ^u^**


	12. Belly of the beast Pt 1

The floor was cold and damp. The room where they were was too. The trolls and kids all awoke in a dank cell in the lower levels of the subjugglator's base. They were slowly getting up from being taken down from thousands of volts of electricity. Karkat got up rubbing the back of his head "OW, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" he said as he was trying to get his bearings. "We were taken down by Darkleer and Equius." Rose told him. She offered her hand to John and helped him up. "WAIT… SHIT, ARE WE IN A CELL?"

"Yes Karkat, that would be an accurate observation." Rose replied. "I believe they took us to a cell somewhere deep in their base and have your ancestors somewhere else."

":33 so what do we do meow?" Nepeta asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know Nepeta, but we have to plan an escape. Where are the others?" everyone looked down at hearing this.

"THE CAVE WAS DESTROYED, THEY'RE DEAD." Karkat replied solemnly.

"Oh…" Rose was sorry she asked. This hit her hard. "Well we still need to try and plan an escape." Just then Sollux woke up. He jumped up with a jolt and spit his teeth out. They had been knocked loose when Eridan's white science hit him. Karkat ran to his side. "SOLUX, ARE YOU OK?" Sollux looked around.

"kk is that y0u?"

"YEAH IT'S ME. SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU EYES." He noticed Sollux's eyes were no longer red and blue but they weren't there at all. They were just black sockets. He also stopped lisping. "kk… I think im blind" the words came as a shock to everyone. Then suddenly they noticed they weren't alone, someone else was in there with them. "Sollux, is that you?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Vriska, she was in the cell with them too. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Karkat demanded.

"I got my self captured…" she told him while looking away. "Guess I'm not ther gr8 a pirate after all."

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOUSELF USEFUL AND HELP US ESCAPE?"

"That's just what I was thinking. Sollux I need your help." He was sitting on the floor still, turned away from her. "why sh0uld i help y0u?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Becaaaaaaaause, I can help you esc8pe."

"d0n't care" he just stared at the corner away from her. She just sighed. "Aradia's alive Sollux." This made him turn about fast.

"what?!" he asked in a shocked and suspicious tone.

"You heard me. She's alive and I need your help."

"and why sh0uld i believe y0u?" he now stood up.

"8ecasue Terezi will tell you the same thing. We 8oth saw her in a dream 8u88le together. Where is she anyway?" Vriska looked around for Terezi. "the cave was destroyed, teerezi feferi and kanaya are all dead" Dave told her. Vriska just looked at the ground and replied "Oh."

"WELL TEREZI DID SAY SHE WAS IN A DREAM BUBBLE AND WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT IT, BUT HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH.?"

"8ecause she told me Tavros had just died. How else would I know that?"

"fair en0ugh, fine i'll help." Sollux told her.

"Ooooooook, now I need you to get my dice. They're on a ta8le down the hall."

Sollux walked to the bars and just stood there. "shit, h0w the hell d0es tz sniff things 0ut?" he really wished she was here to help. Vriska came and put a hand on his shoulder. "Try this, make small psiionic waves, use it like a radar." He nodded and then closed his eyes for a moment.

"there, g0t it." a yellow and black aura surrounded the dice as they flew one by one off the table. They came in between the bars of the cell and landed in Vriska's hand. She got everyone to stand back. She rolled the dice. They landed on 'grand dynamite escape' and then the door was covered in explosives. There was an explosion and a large hole where the door once stood. Everyone walked out. Karkat turned to Rose. "OK YOU'RE A GOD TIER SEER NOW, WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Follow me." she led them down the hall. Vriska went the other way. "where are you going vriska?" John asked her. She turned to him. "I'm going to look for a way out, i'll meet up with you guys l8r." she began to walk away. "how do you know we'll meet up in this place again?" John asked her.

"8ceause iiiiiiii have all the luck :::;)" she kept walking down the dark hallway and left from sight. Rose led them the other way and everyone followed. The cells down there were all empty. Prisoners in this place tended not to last too long. Eventually she led them into a room with many computers. She stopped in that room. "what is it?" Jade asked her. She walked about the room taking a look around. "My powers are telling me that Karkat should make a memo." Karkat just turned to her. "WHAT?"

"That's what i'm seeing. You should make a memo about what happened and where we are." He just stood there glaring for a second. "FINE." He got on a computer and downloaded Trollian.

**CCG right now opened up the memo on board OUR SHITTY POSITION**

**CCG: OK SO LALONDE IS TELLING ME I HAVE TO MAKE A MEMO ABOUT THIS SHIT BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THIS HELPS.**  
**CCG: WE'RE ALL TRAPPED IN THE SUBJUGGLATOR'S BASE.  
****CCG: THEY TOOK US PRISONER AND WE MANAGED TO ESCAPE WITH VRISKA'S HELP.  
****CCG: I'M NOT SURE HOW THIS HELPS BUT WE'RE GOING TO TRY AND FIND OUT ANCESTORS WHO ARE IN A DIFFERENT CELL AND ESCAPE TOGETHER.  
****Current grimAuxilitrix RIGHT NOW began responding to the memo  
****CGA: What's All This Now?  
****CCG: HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**Current gallowsCalibrator RIGHT NOW began responding to the memo  
CGC: Y3S K4KL3S W3R3 4LL AL1VE  
CCG: BUT WE SAW THE CAVE GET BLOWN UP.  
CGC: NON3 OF US W3R3 1NS1D3.  
CGC: W3 W3R3 4LL OUTS1D3 LOOK1NG FOR G4MZ33 WH3N TH3 C4V3 W4S 4TT4CK3D.  
CGC: W3 S34RCH3D TH3 WHOL3 C4V3 4ND COULDN'T F1ND H1M SO H3S ST1LL M1SS1NG  
CCG: DAMN IT. WELL AT LEAST YOU THREE ARE ALRIGHT  
Current cuttlefishCuller RIGHT NOW began responding to the memo  
CCC: glub!  
CCC: sounds like you're in )(ot water rig)(t now.  
CCG: YEAH YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN.  
CGA: Where Are You In Their Base That You Are Writing This?  
CCG: A TERMINAL ROOM.**

**CCG: I'M HERE WITH NEPETA, JOHN, ROSE WHO IS NOW GOD TIER, AND SOLLUX WHO IS NOW BLIND.  
CGC: OH? SO NOW 1M NOT TH3 ONLY BL1ND ON3 :]  
CCG: NO, BUT HE SEEMS TO BE GETTING ALONG WITH IT RATHER WELL.  
CCG: VRISKA TODL HIM TO USE SMALL PSIIONIC WAVES LIKE A RADAR AND HE SEEMS TO BE MANAGING PRETTY WELL.  
CGA: Well That Is Good That He's Managing But We Need to Get You Out Of There.  
CCG: HOW?  
CGC: OOOOH DO 1 SM3LL 4 SCH3M3 COM1NG 4LONG?  
CGC: 4 R3SCU3 M1SS1ON?  
CCG: NO.  
CCG: I APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT BUT I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS STIRRING THE STINGBEAST HIVE FOR US.  
Current caligulasAquariam RIGHT NOW began responding to the memo  
CCA: hah do you really think anyone can help you kar  
CCA: probably shouldn't havve made a public memo either  
CCG banned CCA from the memo  
CCG: FISHY ASSHOLE.  
CCC: T-Ell me about it 38(  
CGC: K4RKL3S L1K3 1T OR NOT W3R3 DO1NG TH1S R3SCU3 M1SS1ON  
CGC: W3R3 M4K1NG TH1S H4PP3N ;]  
CCG: LOOK AS YOUR LEADER I REALY HAVE TO ADVISE AGAINST THIS  
Current centaursTesticle RIGHT NOW began responding to the memo  
CCT: D- You should have listened to the sea dweller and not made this public  
CCT: D- We're looking for you now  
CCG: AUGH, YOU ASSHOLES.  
CGC: EQU1US TH3R3S NTH1NG YOU CAN DO 4BOUT 1T  
CGC: W3R3 DO1N TH1S WHOS W1TH M3?  
CGA: I Am.  
CCC: M-E too!  
Current terminallyCapricious RIGHT NOW began responding to the memo  
CTC: honk.  
CCG: GAMZEE, FUCK THERE YOU ARE.  
CCG: YOU HAD US WORRIED DUDE.  
CCT: D- Highblood, are you joining this pointless crusade as well?  
CTC: HONK.  
CGC: S33 3V3N G4MZ33S HELPING  
CCT: D- He did not agree he only honked  
CCT: D- Which by the way highblood, if i may  
CCT: D- I must ask you to stop that  
CTC: honk.  
CTC: HONK.  
CTC: honk  
CTC: HONK.  
CCT: D- Highblood, that is the war cry of the subjuggulators  
CCT: D- Using it when you have turned your back on them is simply an insult  
CCT: D- And furthermore  
CTC: shut up.  
CCT: D- Excuse me?  
CTC: I SAID SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP MOTHERFUCKER.  
CTC: honk honk honk. :o)  
CCT: D- Umm, ok  
CCT: D- I need a towel  
CCG banned CCT from responding to the memo  
CCG: GAMZEE ARE YOU OK?  
CCG: YOU'RE REALLY WEIDING ME OUT.  
CTC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
CTC: uh, yeah.  
CTC: I GUESS I'M ALL WEIRDING OUT AT SOME EXTENT OF MY OWN MOTHERFUCKING SELF  
CTC: but it's all good, I'm chill with it.  
CCG: OH GOG.  
CCG: NO NO NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT CRAZY.  
CCG: I COULDN'T TAKE THAT ON TOP OF ALL THIS.  
CTC: ON TOP OF MOTHERFUCKING WHAT, MOTHERFUCKER?  
CCG: ON TOP OF WHAT THIS MEMO IS ABOUT.  
CCG: WE GOT CAPTURED AND NOW WE'RE TRYING TO EXCAPE THE SUBJUGGLATOR'S BASE.  
CTC: heh heh.  
CCG: HEH HEH?  
CGC: G4MZ33 YOU R34LLY N33D TO CH1LL  
CGA: I Agree, Perhaps You Should Have Some Slime And Try To Calm Down.  
CTC: SLIME?  
CTC: There is no more slime sister.  
CTC: AND ANYWAY.**

**CTC: shit was motherfucking poison, didn't you know?  
CGA: Umm…  
CCG: UH, NO.  
CCG: I MEAN I WOULD NEVER EAT IT BUT.  
CTC: THEN GET SCHOOLFED ALL ABOUT THE WICKED NEWS, PUNCHLINE BLOODED MOTHERFUCKER.  
CTC: it rots you.  
CTC: RUSTS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING THINK PAN.  
CTC: and the floor all stares up back at you through the motherfucking hole.  
CTC: BUT THERE IS NO HOLE NOW.  
CTC: only under motherfucking standing who I was made out to be all along.  
CTC: ONLY UNDER MOTHERFUCKING STANDING WHO I WAS MADE OUT TO BE ALL MOTHERFUCKING LONG.**

**CCG: OH MY GOG.**

**CCG: NO NO NO NO.  
CTC: i've been kicking the wicked ignorance on this shit.  
CTC: BEEN MOTHERFUCKING SLAUGHTERING THE WICKED IGNORANCE, BRO.  
CTC: all up in lifelong denial about my calling.  
CTC: AS A DESCENDANT OF THE HIGH MOTHERFUCKING SUBJUGGLATORS.  
CTC: we are higher than you brother.  
CTC: WE ARE HIGHER THAN MOTHERFUCKING EVERYBODY.  
CTC: and back their in the veil, i was the last one left, so I finally motherfucking understand.  
CGC: UMMM… :[  
CTC: I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTAND ON THO WHO THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE.  
CTC: they were always both me. :o)  
CTC: AND ALSO MOTHERFUCKING ME. Do:**

**CTC: and now.  
CTC: AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW.  
CTC: i am gong to motherfucking kill all you motherfuckers.  
CCG: OH GOG.  
CCG: OH MAN.  
CCG: OH GOG.  
CTC: I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS.  
CTC: and paint the wicked pictures with your motherfucking blood.  
CTC: FROM YOUR VEINS WILL DRIP MY MIRACLES.  
CTC: your crushed bones will make my special stardust.  
CTC: WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNVIAL.  
CTC: honk.  
CTC: HONK.  
CTC: honk.  
CTC: HOOOOOOONK.  
Current terminallyCapricious ceased responding to the memo  
CCG: OH GOG. **

**CCG: OH GOG.**

**CCG: OH FUCK.  
CCC: W)(AT T)(-E FUCK WAS T)(AT? 38O  
CGA: It Seems As If Gamzee Is Flipping Out.  
CCG: YEAH, THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT.  
CCG: NOW I REALLY NEED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE.  
CGC: NO C4N DO K4RKL3S.  
CGC: W3R3 4 T34M 4ND W3 ST4Y TOG3H3R 4S 4 T34M.  
CCG: DID YOU NOT JUST READ ALL THAT?  
CCG: HE IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF US.  
CCG: AND YOU KNOW HE CAN TOO.  
CCG: HE DID THE MOST DAMAGE AGAINST THE BLACK KING IN OUR SESSION EXCEPT MAYBE FOR VRISKA.  
CGC: 1 KNOW BUT W3R3 ST1LL COM1NG TO S4V3 YOU.  
CCC: yea)( we're a sc)(ool.  
CCC: we stick toget)(er.  
CGA: I Don't Think There's Any Way You Could Talk Us Out Of It.  
CCG: FINE, JUST BE CAREFUL.  
CCG: THE SUBJUGGLATORS ARE BAD ENOUGH BUT NOW WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GAMZEE.  
CCG: AND ONE LAST THING.  
CCG: TEREZI, IS ARADIA ACTUALLY ALIVE?  
CGA: What?  
CGC: W41T HOW DO YOU KNOW 4BOUT TH4T? :o  
CCG: VRISKA WAS IN THE CELL WITH USE AND SHE HELPED US ESCAPE.  
CCG: SHE NEEDED SOLLUX'S HELP AND TOLD HIM ARADIA IS STILL ALIVE.  
CCG: IS THAT TRUE?  
CGC: Y3S 1T 1S.  
CGC: SH3S 1N A DR34M BUBBL3 4ND C4NT L34V3 UNT1L TH3 T1M3 1S R1GHT.**

**CCG: WELL THEN I GUESS SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH.  
CCG: ALRIGHT IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO COME HERE THEN BE CAREFUL.  
****CGC: W1LL DO ;]**

**CCG banned CGC from responding to the memo  
CCG banned CCC from responding to the memo  
CCG banned CGA from responding to the memo  
****CCG closed the memo**

Rose put and hand on Karkat's shoulder and he practically jumped out of his skin. He turned to see it was just her standing there. "Are you ok?" she asked him. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." He looked at the ground for a moment, still recovering from the shock that just hit him.

"I'M FINE BUT WE REALLY NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

"why, what happened?" Jade asked him.

"GAMZEE'S ALIVE BUT HE'S GONE COMPLETELY CRAZY AND HE'S COMING FOR US, SO WE NEED TO MOVE." Everyone just looked at him in a confused manner.

"gamzee? C0ming f0r us?" Sollux asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"YEAH YOU HEARD ME. HE FLIPPED HIS SHIT AND THINKS HE'S THE MESSIAH OF HIS CLOWN RELIGION AND WANT TO KILL US ALL." Everyone was in silent shock. "WE SHOULD MOVE, LET'S SPLIT UP. WE CAN BE SNEAKIER IN SMALLER PARTIES. JOHN YOU GO WITH ROSE, DAVE AND JADE YOU GO TOGETHER, SOLLUX YOU'RE WITH ME, AND NEPETA GO THROUGH THE VENTS." He walked to a wall and pulled a vent cover down from above a table. "YOU'LL BE HARDER TO DETECT THAT WAY." She just smiled and nodded. She crouched down then in one leap jumped into the vent system and crawled away. Karkat placed the cover back up so she wouldn't be detected if someone came by later. "OK, EVERYONE MOVE OUT. LET'S GO BEFORE WE GET DETECTED." And with that everyone went different ways in their groups.

Outside the base, Terezi, Kanaya, and Feferi were watching from a small sliffside. They were all laying low as to not be detected. "So, What's The Plan Terezi?" Kanaya asked.

"TH3R3S 4N 3XH4UST V3NT 1N TH3 B4CK OF TH1S PL4C3. WE SN34K 1N TH4T W4Y 4ND F1ND OUR GROUP 4ND OUR 4NC3STORS." She was pretty much laying on the ground. She was now dressed in her FLARP outfit. She felt as if it fit the mood. Quietly they all sneaked to the back. They found a small vent sticking out of the ground. Terezi quietly pried it open. "Hey you, what are you doing?" a voice cried out. They turned to see a subjugglator had spotted them. "You're not supposed to be here. I'm gonna motherfucking…" he then clenched his back and stopped in his tracks. He fell to the ground. Standing behind him was Neophyte Redglare. She had put him down to aid her descendant and he other two. Terezi made a big surprised face at seeing her. "HOLY SH1T, 1TS MY 4NC3STOR." She said with a big grin.

"y3s, 1m gl4d to s33 you 4r3 st1ll 4l1v3." She told her descendant as she wiped purple blood off her blade. She retracted it back into her cane much like Terezi. "now wh4t 4r3 you do1ng h3r3?" she asked them.

"W3 GOT A M3MO FROM K4RK4T TH4T TH3Y 3SC4PED TH13R C3LL 4ND W3 C4M3 TO BUST TH3M OUT."

"th4ts v3ry d4ng3rous, but 1f th3yv3 4lr34dy esc4ped 1 suppos3 you should try to help." Terezi looked at the dead subjugglator on the ground.

"DONT YOU WORK FOR TH3M?" she asked.

"1 work for just1c3, 4nd th3 p3opl3 1n pow3r dont 4lw4ys 4b1d3 by just1c3." Terezi smiled in admiration at her. "now you h4d b3tt3r g3t go1ng 4nd r3scu3 your fr13nds." And with that Terezi nodded and Feferi removed the vent to the exhaust shafat and one by one they entered. Redglare closed the vent back up behind them and told them as they went down "4nd 1f th3y 4sk you k1ll3d th4t guy."

Equius walked down the halls of the base, bow in hand. He alerted his ancestor to the escape and they both went searching for the escaped prisoners. The ancestors will still in the temporary holding cell as The Grand Highblood hadn't yet decided their punishment. Equius was walking alone down a dark hallway deep in the base. He was unaware of the danger lurking nearby. He walked into the boiler room that heated the base. He saw someone was sitting on top of a water tank. Red glasses stuck out from the darkness. "D- Pyrope, there you are" he said up to the figure.

"well well. IF IT ISN'T THE PEASENTBLOOD." This caught him as a surprise.

"D- Peasentb100d? Is that a joke?"

"if your blood is running a gag. THEN SOON IT WILL BE RUNNING THROUGH MY MOTHERFUCKING HANDS."

"D- The profanity is sickening, you'll stop"

"you'll… KNEEL :o)" Equius noticed it wasn't Terezi.

"D- You are not Pyrope, you're the highblood. Remove your counterfeit eyewear at once… if you will sir"

"i'll show you what I got if you show me yours."

"D- What?"

"IT WAS A MOTHERFUCKING JOKE. honk."

"D- We should talk"

"you should kneel."

"D- your voice keeps changing"

"I SAID… kneel :o)" Equius just stood there speechless.

"I SAID MOTEHRFUCKING KNEEL MOTEHRUFCKER." Gamzee's pupils dilated drastically. He then raised Equius' old wood bow. He notched an arrow and pulled back. He let if fly and it went straight through Equius' knee. He fell and now knelt to Gamzee. Gamzee then jumped down and approached Equius. He grabbed the bow by where the arrow met the wood. It began to creak. He then snapped Equius' bow. He wrapped the string and sinew around his neck. He pulled tight and Equius lost air flow. His face turned as blue as his blood. He gave a smile for the first time before finally giving in and died. Gamzee then threw his body to the ground. He reached down to the body and took the shades as a trophy.

Nepeta crawled through the air duct, searing out every vent for what she could she. She lsot track of how long she'd been up there but she guessed it was only a few minutes. She then looked out a vent which had some heat radiating off it. She looked in to see the boiler room and Equius, who was laying there dead. She gasped in shock. She knew he was an enemy but never expected him to actually die. She jumped out of the air duct and knelt beside his body ":oo equius!" she was in so much shock. She felt like crying. All those years of them being pale, and now he was gone. What happened to him? She didn't even feel like figuring that out. She just fought back her tears. A dark figure stood behind her. She then sniffed backed tears and noticed she wasn't alone. Something smelled… funny. She turned and raised her arm to Gamzee. It was met with his club which swung down hard on her arm. She fell back in pain and her arm was broken. She clenched it from pain. Gamzee moved towards her like a stalking figure. He swung again, this time met by her claws. Her other arm didn't break but she couldn't hold him back forever. ":33 gamz33 stop, this isn't you" He swung again and she blocked. She began to crawl back, he followed. Another swing and she moved back fast enough to get out of the way. ":33 gamz33 please stop" he paid no attention. He swung again and she blocked again. ":33 this isn't the real you" he raised his club again. "XOO GAMZ33 STOP!" he stopped now. His club was still raised over his head. She just sat their frightened. He lowered his club and just looked at her like she was some sort of alien. He then turned away and walked of into the darkness. Nepeta just sat their still frightened and unsure of what just happened. She held her broken arm and stumbled off into the darkness.

The four ancestors were locked up in a single cell, just outside the main holding area. The Dolorosa and The Disciple were sitting down while The Psiionic was standing against a wall and The Signless was pacing about the cell. "I can't 6elieve I g9t us int9 this mess." He berated himself as he paced back and forth.

"It's no+t yo+ur fault." His mother told him.

"It was my decisi9n t9 c9me here and n9w l99k where we are."

"(=˙д˙=) THAT'S ENOUGH! IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO HEL PTHEM THEN WED JUST BE DEAD WITH THE OTHERS" The Disciple told him sternly. He just sighed. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks." he told her. She smiled back at him. "(=^.^=) NO PROBLEM, ITS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU HAVE A MOIRAIL AND A MATESPRIT." Suddenly they heard someone coming. They were running up the hall rather fast. They saw Terezi stop in front of their cell. Everyone ran up to greet her. "Terezi, it's g99d t9 see y9u." The Signless greeted her.

"N1C3 TO SM3LL YOU MR. S1GNL3SS NOW L3T M3 G3T TH1S DOOR OP3N." She took a small lock pick out of her sleeve. She fumbled wit the lock for a minute before getting it open. The four ancestors got out the cell in a rush. "DON'T 4SK HOW 1 KNOW HOW DO TO TH4T" Terezi told them jokingly.

"N9ted, n9w let's get 9ut 9f here."

"TEREZI!" Everyone turned to see Karkat and Sollux running down the hall towards them. "GLAD TO SEE YOU MADE IT HERE WITHOUT RUNNING INTO HIM."

"W3 D1D G3T SPOTT3D BY A SUBJUGGLATOR BUT MY ANC3STOR TOOK C4R3 OF H1M." She told Karkat with a grin. The Psiionic noticed something was different with his descendant.

"2ollux, what happened to your eye2?" He said in shock at noticing he empty eye sockets in Sollux's head.

"it happened in the fight with amp0ra. im blind n0w."

"O+h dear." The Dolorosa felt sorry for him.

"DONT WORRY SOLLUX 1LL T34CH YOU HOW TO S33 BL1ND ;]"

"actually vriska already t0ld me t0 use small psii0nic waves like a radar. ive been d0ing fine since that." The ancestors weren't sure what to say. They all remembered Vriska as spider bitch. Hearing this surprised them. "W3LL TH4TS GOOD BUT W3 SHOULD K33P MOV1NG." Sollux and Karkat nodded and they all went out the way Terezi came. Not much later Karkat asked "WHERE'S FEFERI AND KANAYA?" this made Terezi stop in her tracks.

"F3F3R1 W3NT OFF ON H3R OWN 4ND… K4N4Y4S D34D. 4MPOR4 JUMP3D US AND K1LL3D H3R. 1 M4N4G3D TO SC4R3 H1M OF BUT HE K1LL3D K4N4YA" She told him looking away, her voice rather dry. They all just looked down at the news. "SHIT, SORRY I ASKED." He told her.

"1TS F1N3 1 COULDN'T K33P 1T H1DD3N… W3 N33D TO MOV3" and they continued off down the hallway.

They came into a corridor with three other halls leading out. There was also a large drop off to a seemingly endless pit to the left of them. They came out the left-most cave in the room. They looked at all the other hallways. "Which way d9 we g9?" The Signless asked everybody. They heard someone coming out the hall two down from them they got reayd for a fight only to hear a voice call out. "Tereziiiiii." Vriska came running out, dressed in her god tier outfit. "GOOD TO S33 YOU 4G41N VR1SK4 BUT WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3?"

"I got caught in a raid of a town we were holing up in. I was taken 8ack here and thrown in a cell with everyone. Sollux helped me esc8pe and you know the rest I assume." Terezi just nodded.

"S9 she's that 'g9d tier' thing t99?" The Signless observed. Terezi nodded at him.

"SH3S TH3 ONLY TROLL IN OUR GROUP W1TH 1T."

"Well 8esides Aradia now too." Terezi looked at her with slight shock.

"YOU TOLD TH3M 4BOUT THAT :?"

"I had to so Sollux would help me escape." Terezi just resumed her confused look.

"W3LL 4T L34ST H3 D1DNT G3T YOU"

"Who?" Vriska asked. Someone was now coming down the hall in between the ones Vriska and the others had come out of. Eridan Ampora approached them, his wand in hand and his cape missing. Terezi had slashed it in order to scare him away. Vriska just laughed. "You were afraid he'd kill me?" she mocked at him. He gave her a hateful scowl. "NO" Terezi pointed down the last hallway "H1M" They heard a few honks and Gamzee came out the last hall. His face was crudely scratched and his purple blood was seeping out. He was also wearing Equius' shades as a trophy. Karkat, Terezi, and Vrisak stood next to each other with their weapons out, ready to duel against Eridan and Gamzee. Then suddenly more footsteps out of Gamzee's tunnel. There was a glow coming out of it too. Everyone just looked down the hallway. The footsteps turned into a slight sprint and Kanaya appeared glowing like a light blub. She ran up to Gamzee and kicked him hard in the bone bulge. He emitted a loud and long honk and flew out of his shoes. Equius' shades also came off and Gamzee went flying down the endless pit. She then turned to Eridan and grabbed his wand from him. In one enraged movement she snapped it in half. He just gave a surprised look. Kanaya then took out her chainsaw and gave a loud yell. Eridan now screamed at the top of his lungs in fear. Kanaya lunged and sawed him in two. She then turned her chainsaw back into lipstick and put some on. Eridan's blood was smeared on as well. Everyone just stood there in shock of what just happened.

* * *

**Damn, that memo took up a lot. Well there's that chapter, the rest of their daring escape yet to come. Hope you enjoyed my fanfic. **


	13. Belly of the beast Pt 2

**Hey guys, I started writing a Homestuck/Adventure Time crossover. If you enjoyed this so far, and also like Adventure Time, please check it out, you can find it by clicking my author page.**

**And with that, hope you enjoy, here's the conclusion to Belly of the beast.**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE ALIVE." Karkat ran up and hugged Kanaya.

"Yes, I Am Quite Alright." She responded. Karkat let go of the hug and stood there awkwardly. Hugging wasn't something he usually did.

"OK, WELL THAT'S GOOD. WHY ARE YOU GLOWING?"

"It Seems As If For Some Reason I'm A Rainbow Drinker Now."

"A rainbo+w drinker?" Her ancestor said in shock.

"Yes, It Seems Something Happened Upon My Death Which Turned Me Into A Rainbow Drinker. I Suspect It Has Something To Do With Eridan's Title."

"WH4T DO YOU M34N"

"Well He's The Prince Of Hope, He Destroys Hope. I Think That Backfired On Him And his Attack Turned Me Into A Rainbow Drinker. Thus Making Me Come Back And Break The Wand I Made Him And Kill Him." Everyone just stood in awe at hearing this.

"WELL WHTEVER CAUSED IT WE NEED TO MOVE." They were about to leave when they heard shouting coming from the hall next to them.

"kanaya! 38D" Feferi came out of the where Eridan had emerged. She was holding up a stumbling Nepeta. Nepeta had one arm around Feferi's neck while Feferi tried to support her. Nepeta's other arm was just limping beside her. "it's good to sea you again kanaya." Feferi told her with a smile.

"You Too Feferi… Nepeta Dear, What Happened To Your Arm?" She noticed Nepeta's right arm was limp and bleeding.

":33 oh i ran into gamz33 and he broke it"

"Oh Dear, Here Let Me Help You." She pulled a long piece of fabric from her sylladex and then realized something. "Wait, You Encountered Gamzee And He Just Broke Your Arm?"

":33 yeah why"

"How Did You Manage To Not Get Killed?" Everyone was now just as curious. Nepeta herself didn't know.

":33 I dont really know. he hit my arm and broke and and i just kinda pleaded and he just looked at me funny and left" Everyone just stood there puzzled.

"That Is Odd… But I Suppose We Had Better Get You Bandaged And Get Out Of Here Ourselves." She took the fabric and made a sling out of it. Nepeta then let go of Feferi and was able to stand by herself again. They all headed down the hall. Eventually Nepeta noticed Kanaya was glowing in the dark hall. ":33 kanaya why are you glowing"

"Oh, Well Eridan Killed Me And I Came Back As A Rainbow Drinker."

":OO ampurra made you a rainbow drinker"

"I do+n't think it was co+mpletley him." The Dolorosa told her.

"Why Not?" Kanaya asked back.

"I think it has so+mething to+ do+ with o+ur blo+o+d co+lo+r instead. When I used to+ wo+rk in the caverns helping the mo+ther grub there was a rise in the number o+f jade blo+o+ded tro+lls who+ were glo+wing and gained a thrist fo+r the taste o+f blo+o+d. I think it's a genetic trait."

"Why would you need to have a taste for 8lood?" Vriska asked, intrigued herself.

"I do+n't kno+w abo+ut that but the glo+w did help see in the dark caverns. Perhaps the blo+o+d thirst was meant to+ scare o+ff anything that wo+uld harm the yo+ung wrigglers."

"SO BASICALLY IT'S JUST A FLASHLIGHT WITH EXAGGERATED STORIES TO KEEP TROLLS OUT OF THE CAVERNS?"

"So+mething like that, yes. No+w if yo+u do+n't mind me asking, what was with yo+ur clo+wn friend back there?" Karkat just stared at the ground while he walked, hesitant to say because he felt like he messed up as a moirail.

"HE… HE WENT CRAZY. HE WANTS TO KILL ALL OF US NOW."

"O+h dear, did he get o+ff the so+po+r?" She asked in shock.

"YEAH, LOSING HIS BEST FRIEND PROBABLY DIDN'T HELP EITHER."

"S9 he's 9n their side n9w?" The Signless asked at them.

":33 i dont think so. he killed equius so i think hes more chaotic neutral"

"WAIT, HE KILLED HIM?" Nepeta nodded slowly and tried not to think about it. Karkat could tell he hit a sore nerve. "SHIT… I'M SORRY."

":33 its fine" she told him. They continued to walk down the hall sway and took a few turns, badly trying to navigate their way out and sneaking past a few subjugglators. "Where are the humans?" The Signless asked.  
"I SPLIT US UP IN TEAMS. THEY'RE BOTH IN THEIR OWN TWO PERSON TEAMS."

"G99d idea, pr96a6ly 6etter t9 keep hidden." he said as thy turned down another hall. All the halls looked the same so it was hard to navigate. They turnd again and came at a T-shaped intersection. They saw John and Rose were coming straight at them down the same hall. "there you guys are!" they met up together. "Kanaya, why are you glowing?" Rose noticed.

"I'm Now What Trolls Call A Rainbow Drinker. I Glow And Drink Blood."

"Oh, like a vampire?"

"There's An Earth Term For It?"

"Well yes, but they don't glow and they tend to avoid sunlight as it kills them while you seem to enjoy it."

"Ah, I See."

"hey what happened to your arm?" John asked Nepeta.

":33 oh I ran into gamz33"

"oh jeez, you're lucky to be alive."

"ALRIGHT, CAN WE CUT THIS BULLSHIT MEET UP AND JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?" Karkat practically yelled. Everyone went quiet and they all left down the hall next to them. They searched for the next 10 minutes for the exit. "s0 vriska, where's aa?" Sollux finally decided to ask. She just turned to him and walked wit the group "Didn't we tell you already? She's inside a dream 8u88le and can't leave yet."

"well when can she get 0ut?"

"I don't know Sollux, but at least she's ok." She put a hand on hi shoulder, trying to show she was sorry for what she did. He just looked and her and kept on walking. He still wasn't going to just forgive her right away. They eventually came upon the main entrance. It was deserted but they thought nothing of it. They were just glad to get out of there. They were moving quickly to get out when a voice rang out. "going somewhere?"

They looked above on the circular area that was the floor above them but with a large opening to the floor below. Above the doorway on the second floor was The Grand Highblood, sitting on the railing and holding his giant club. Everyone got out their weapon ready to battle. Then they heard a honk behind them. Gamzee was still alive, and had got his shoes back too. He was wielding his juggling clubs and had an evil look about him. One that said he was going to enjoy killing his once friends. The Grand Highblood looked down at his descendant with joy. He was finally coming into his position as a subjugglator. He decided to wait and see what Gamzee would do. Below everyone made a semi-circle, ready to take on Gamzee.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter than normal, this will be concluded. Thanks for reading guys, appreciate the reviews. **


	14. Showdown

**Woot, over 2K veiws! You guys, rock, I never expected people to like this enough to get that many views. Thank you guys so much, and here, have chapter 14. **

* * *

Everyone stood side by side, facing their old friend. Gamzee just smiled with glee of thinking about killing everyone. The Grand Highblood looked over, waiting to see that would happen. It was Gamzee versus everyone. The Signless wouldn't fight due to his non-violence and Nepeta stood out too due to her arm injury. Everyone else was forming a semi-circle ready to fight. Karkat has holding his sickle in one hand, thinking about what to do. John clutched his hammer tight, ready to fight Gamzee. He concentrated waiting for him to make a move.

_Shoosh_

Rose had her thorns out, dark energy resided off them. Her hood was down to give her better vision. She looked at items around the room which she could make use of.

_Shoosh  
_  
Vriska held a single die on one hand, the others concealed in her other. She sat there like a spider, waiting for the fly to come into her trap.

_Shoosh  
_  
Kanaya and her ancestor stood one behind the other, both of them now wielding chainsaws. Kanaya thought about austpitizing the conflict.

_Pap_

Terezi stood cane in hand, trying to use her seer powers to find the best route to take on this battle.

_Shoosh_

Feferi held her double culling fork. She was enraged at her friend betraying everyone. Also at him breaking her new moirail's arm.

_Pap_

Sollux and The Psiionic were readying up their psychic powers. Maybe they could try to slow Gamzee down as they did with The Grand Highblood.

_Shoosh, pap_

Gamzee and Karkat were now facing each other. The two moirails ready to duel. The moment was suspenseful. The Grand Highblood was intrigued at this change of plan. Gamzee and Karkat jumped, they both met midair.

_Shoosh_

HOOOOONK

_Pap, pap_

Hoooooooooooonk

_Shoosh  
_  
Hooooooooooooooooooooooonk

_Pap, pap, pap_

Honk. Honk. Honk

_Shoooooooooossssssshhhhh_

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK**

_Shoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooosh_

hoooooooooooooooonk

_Shoosh, pap_

And the Knight of Blood embraced the Bard of Rage, and in each others' arms they were aquiver. And with righteous pap and blessed shoosh he did quell his brother's fury. For the Knight looked upon his Bard all acting up and completely losing his shit and he did resolve to calmeth his juggalo ass right the fuck down.

Everyone stood there and smiled, glad to see their clown friend back in hi normal place and his rage calmed. The Grand Highblood just looked down at this with fury. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MOTHERFUCKER? i give you another chance to claim your place among us and you give this moirail shit with the mutant-blood motherfucker?" Everyone just looked up at him. The Signless stepped away from Nepeta's side. "Y9ur hem9spectrum is 6r9ken. Even 9ne 9f y9ur 9wn caste can 6e m9irails with 9ne 9f my mutant 6l99d c9l9r." The Highblood just growled in response. He picked up his spiked club and jumped down in the center of the circular room. He glared ath everyone, ready for the real battle. They all formed around him. No shoosh paps could stop this fight. The Highblood's ears perked up. He gave an evil smile. "HEY YOU, MUTANT." He yelled to Karkat. Karkat growled back. "i'm gonna make you pay." Karkat was confused but was too angry to think. He then saw what The Grand Highblood meant. Dave and Jade came running out of the hall that intersected with the main entrance. "karkat!" she noticed him. It was too late. The Highblood threw his club back and it struck them both. They slammed against the wall behind them and fell to the ground. "JADE!" Karkat ran to his side, Sollux followed him. Karkat knelt next to Jade. She was covered in blood was bruised badly. She didn't look to be alive. The Grand Highblood grabbed his club again and was about to strike Karkat next. Then Gamzee intervened and elbowed his ancestor hard. The Highblood went flying back a few feet and stopped in the center of the room again. Karkat drug Jade's body away and Sollux dragged Dave. Gamzee stood between them and his own ancestor, his rage now back but aimed at someone else. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING HURT MY BRO. honk." He twirled his club in his one hand and approached. Everyone else got ready to aid Gamzee in a real showdown this time.

Karkat and Sollux took Dave and Jade to a nearby boiler room. Karkat laid Jade down and looked at her to see what the damage was. Sollux inspected Dave and it only took a few seconds. "hes dead." Karkat looked at Sollux, his face now sad, and then he looked back down at Jade. She coughed up some blood and moved her head to look up at him. "SHIT… HARLEY…" He just looked at her. She was dying ,there was no doubt about it. She smiled, her whole body in pain. "i'm sorry you have to see me like this karkat"

"SHH, DON'T TALK LIKE THAT. WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE."

"i think we both know that's not happening" she smiled back.

"DON'T SAY THAT JADE… PLEASE." He was starting to cry. She used what energy she ahd left and put her hand behind his head and lowered it.

"karkat… I love you" and with that they kissed. She held that for as she could bore passing. She went limp in his arms and died. Then Karkat really began to cry. Sollux put one hand n his best friend's shoulder to comfort him. Karkat tried to pick himself up in front of his friend. Then his sadness turned into rage. A pure blistering rage similar to that of what Gamzee just went through, directed at The Grand Highblood. He drew his sickle and walked back to the battle area, growling furiously.

The battle was intense. The Grand Highblood's speed made him a formidable enemy even against everyone. Gamzee was the only one who could match his speed. He and his ancestor would often clash in mid air blocking one another while the others would try and assist Gamzee. The Grand Highblood did a back flip to the end of the room. He blocked a small series of attacks from Gamzee and kicked him back. He stepped forward and heard a click. He looked down to see a small cerulean landmine under him. He tried to jump up and back but the landmine still managed to catch him in some of the blast. Vriska got a successful hit. She rolled her dice again while The Highblood was down. She rolled the _guillotine de la marquise _and a cerulean guillotine appeared around the downed Highblood. The blade came down but stopped before it hit its mark. The Grand Highblood stopped the blade with his palms and held it up. Using his tremendous strength he broke the wooden thing and leapt to his feet, his palms bleeding. He then disappeared in a flash and grabbed Vriska. He gripped her by the front collar of her god tier outfit and raised her high. He threw her hard and she slammed into the ground causing many cracks in the stone floor near the point of impact. She lay there motionless and bleeding but not dead. He raised a boot to finish her off but not before Gamzee could club him hard and throw him off balance. The Grand Highblood toppled over and fell on the ground. He got back up and went to grab his giant club. Just then, Karkat lunged himself forward and dug his blade into the subjugglator's back. He yelled in pain and moved around chaotically trying to reach Karkat. "GET THIS MOTHERFUCKER OFFF ME!" he kept trying to pull Karkat off him, but Karkat just held onto the blade. The Grand Hgihblood the jumped to land on his back. Karkat retrived his sickle and jumped for safety. The Highblood landed with a loud thud and did more damage to himself. He got back up and now grabbed his club, ferocity burning through him. Karkat stood away from him, still enraged over Jade's death. He was about to lunge again when an arrow struck him in his upper right thigh. He knelt and yelled and cursed in pain. Darkleer was looking over the battle and shot Karkat with an arrow. Karkat broke the shaft of the arrow leaving only the tip in. Darkleer then jumped down to aid his superior. The Highblood gave a joyful smile. "nice to see you join the party darkleer." Darkleer notched another arrow and aimed. "D- Yes sir." He replied. The grand Highblood lunged and the arrow shot off together.

Elsewhere, two dreamers awoke, one on Prospit, one on Derse. They left their beds and looked over the planets. They both noticed gaping holes into the core of their planets. Dave descended int his to find out what was going on and Jade just floated there. She was shortly joined by Tavros. "hEY JADE, dID YOU UH,,, DIE OR SOMETHING?" he asked nervously, thinking that was dumb to ask.

"yes i did tavros. do you know why there's a gaping hole in prospit?"

"wHERE? i DON'T SEE ANYTHING"

"you don't see the gaping hole to the core of prospit?"

"uHH,,, NO SHOULD I?"

"I kinda think so" and with that she flew down to the surface. She examined the gaping hole for a little then flew in to investigate. Tavros just saw her phase through the surface of Prospit and he floated there mouth open in surprise. The two continued to the core of their planets. They reached the hollow cores each to find something in there. Stones slabs floated In the middle of their planets as if they were weightless. They were their quest beds.

The Grand Highblood jumped back, dodging Gamzee's attacks. They were both equally as fast but Gamzee's swifter clubs were letting him get some strong hits on The Highblood. Darkleer wasn't directly fighting but was shooting arrows at everyone, making attacking even more difficult. The Grand Highblood realized he needed to take out his own descendant to win. The Highblood drew his club back and lunged, Gamzee complied as well. Gamzee swung but only fell into a trap. The Highblood twisted around spun himself higher and dodged Gamzee's attack. He then struck Gamzee with the giant club and Gamzee flew and hit the metal door. The Highblood landed and looked with mirth at this victory. The Disciple pounced on hi mand dug her clows into his back. However, this time he could grab her. He picked her up and flung her against the circular wall near Darkleer. The Signless was enraged at this and he took the old sickle he still had from before. He slashed at The Grand Highblood's chest again and made a deep gash. The Highblood was very angry now and smacked The Signless against the wall next to Gamzee. The Disciple sat up and rubbed her head, trying to get up and help The Signless. She then saw Darkleer standing over her, his bow drawn back. The Signless moved forward to kill "FINISH HER OFF." He commanded Darkleer. He nodded and aimed. The Grand Highblood moved to finish The Signless. The Disciple looked up and awaited her death. Darkleet had his aim fixed. But he couldn't do it. He tried but his arm wouldn't release the bow. Something deep down in him wouldn't let him. He looked at The Disciple and something from that made him stop. Deep down did he… did he actually care for t his insurgent? He just stood there, and she waited, not sure what the delay was. The Grand Highblood was standing over The Signless. He was going to end the revolt and kill the mutant. He raised his club to strike when he himself was struck. Something pierced his shoulder and then exploded. The Signless too this opportunity and moved away. The Grand Highblood was smoking where the explosion was. He turned to see what struck him. He saw Darkleer with his bow in hand, and he was notching another arrow. "DARKLEER YOU TRAITOROUS MOTHERFUCKER!" The Disciple stood up, surprised at this change. Darkleer drew back another arrow. "D- It is really improper to use such language." He shot another arrow and The Highblood caught it. The arrow exploded again but didn't do much against The Grand Highblood's armor. He then jumped at Darkleer and swung. Darkleer put his bow on his back, and raised his wrists to block. His armor held up well and he blocked The Grand Hgihblood. John came up behind him and hit him on the back of the head with his hammer. The Highblood landed face down on the floor. John floated to see if he was dead.

Then a hand rose. The Grand Highblood grabbed John's ankle. He stood up quickly and threw John. John went flying very fast then quickly slowed down, just barley stopping before the wall. Rose had her wand raised and slowed him down, smiling slightly at him. He got down and rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled back. She then turned to The Grand Highblood and shot dark magic at him. He moved out of the way swiftly, but seemed to be slowing down. He was no longer as fast as he once was which was good because Gamzee had regained consciousness again. He lunged at his ancestor who managed to block with his giant club. Everyone formed around him, except Vriska who had yet to regain consciousness and Nepeta who was still injured but managed to drag Vriska out of danger. The Grand Highblood twirled his club, ready to continue. Then there was a red and white light behind him. He turned to see Dave and Jade there, floating and in god tier too. He scowled at the anger of having to kill them again. "you again? FINE, I'LL JUST GUT YOU AND PUT YOU ON SPIKES." He lunged, his club drawn back to strike. Dave held him in a time lock and The Grand Highblood floated there motionless. His rage increasing as he watched helpless. Jade, now with dog ears as well, began to shrink him down. His club remained the same size, but The Grand Highblood was now only about 18 inches tall. He feel to the ground and noticed he was much smaller. HE tried to pick up his club but it was too heavy. He just struggled and wasted his energy. Dave and Jade descended to meet their friends. Karkat immediately ran up and hugged Jade. "OH GOG, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE." Jade hugged him back, happy to be in his arms again.  
"i'm glad to see you too"

"hey great to see you guys again. but what happened? how are you god tiers now?" John asked.

"we were both granted quest beds in the center of prospit and derse. looks like the dark gods or whatever had plans for us here still" Dave told him. Jade and Karkat were still hugging. Karkat just then noticed Jade's ears. "UHH, HARLEY, SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE WOOFBEAST EARS?"

"oh do you like them? i got them because i merged with jadesprite when I ascended"

"We'll have t9 straighten this 9ut later, n9w we need t9… 9W!" The Signless was interrupter by a tiny highblood chewing on his leg. The Highblood jumped back and yelled up at them. "you think you can beat me? I AM THE GRAND MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD. i made rivers out of the blood of my enemies. I CAN NOT BE KILLED, I AM…" Gamzee had had enough. He smacked The Grand Highblood and he went flying. He hit a wall and there was a splat of purple. He fell down of the wall dead. It was over, it was finally over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. That's the end to The Grand Highblood, also turned Darkleer around, but he won't be in much anymore. Still more to come, hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Turn of events

Everyone gathered around the dead body of the now shrunk Grand Highblood. There was a silent awe that filled the room in seeing his death. "so, it's finally over?" John broke the silence. Everyone heard him but didn't look up to him. "Yes, it's 9ver." The Signless told him with a sigh of relief. He was glad such a tough enemy was finally gone, and they were one step closer to achieving their goal. The Disciple turned to Darkleer who was standing next to her. "(=˙w˙=) I HAVE TO ASK DARKL33R, WHY DIN'T YOU KILL ME BACK THERE?" he turned to her with a look of slight confusion. "D- I do not know, I'm not sure what made me do it but for some reason… I just couldn't do it." Nepeta approached the scene now, holding her still broken arm. Gamzee noticed her but tried not to look, the guilt of doing it surging through him like a parasite. ":33 i think i know why." Her ancestor and Darkleer turned at her.

":33 me and equius were meowrails fur a very long time. Purrty much as long as weve known each other weve been pale. since youre our ancestors that probably had something to do with it." The Disciple and Darkleer looked at each other like they were complete strangers. "(=˙o˙=) IS THAT RUE DARKL33R?" he looked at her then at the ground. "D- I… maybe, maybe some pale feelings did emerge in me" he looked embarrassed and looked away. "(=˙w˙=) THAT'S SW33T AND ALL BUT I ALREADY HAVE A MOIRAIL. BUT I'LL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID." she gave him a small pap on the face and he smiled just a little. The Signless put an arm around The Disciple and looked to Darkleer "Thank y9u Darkleer, y9u're a g99d tr9ll." Darkleer nodded back at him, a mutual friendship establishing. "We sh9uld get 9ut 9f here n9w." The Signless said.

"you aint goin nowhere" a voice rang through the room. A wall flipped to reveal a small monitor behind it, a voice emitting from it. "don't think i don't know what you did. you lowbloods are gonna pay" The kids just stood there confused but The Signless tensed up. "C9ndesce!" he seemed angry.

"yeah you right, you all gonna be dead soon too." The kids just stood in the back a look of disbelief and shock mixed in. John whispered to Rose. "is it just me or…"

"She sounds nothing like what we thought she would, yes." Then a whole hoard of sungjugglators surrounded them. The roof cracked and was lifted off by two drones. There was a small group of droens outside too aimed at them. Everyone circled back to back. "water u gonna do now?" The Condesce asked. Everyone was gathered in one huddle. Even Nepeta had her claws on her good arm drawn out. Karkat turned to whisper at Jade "HEY HARLEY, NOW MIGHT BE A GOOD TIME TO TELEPORT OUT OF HERE." She had her Girl's Best Friend rifle out, ready to fight, her finger on the trigger. She didn't turn to him but responded with "i can't do that. i can't teleport everyone at once and i don't think I can shrink everything down again, too many this time" Karkat growled at this. They were doomed.

But ironically it was the doom player who acted. Sollux stood in the middle of them and black and yellow energy began to crackle from his head. They all turned slightly to see what he was doing. The floor began to crack around them. Everyone was looking at him, even the subjugglators. Then they flew, he lifted to whole floor of the room around them and some of the walls on the first floor too and flew it off. The drones flew after in hot pursuit. They were faster than Sollux too. "SHIT, THEY'RE GAINING ON US." Karkat yelled. Rose shot out a beam of dark magic and it struck down one drone. "Yeah, I think we can see that. Another flew up right behind the flying room and aimed its missiles. Gamzee shoved past everyone and jumped on the thing. It fell down and out of sight. "GAMZEE, NO!" Karkat cried out as his moirail jumped the drone. Four more were still following. Jade took aim and managed to hit each one a few times but it didn't do anything. She took her other rifle out and shot little green suns. Most of them missed but one managed to hit a drone squire in its face and the drone exploded. She reloaded a new clip and bean to shoot again. This time the drones evaded each shot. The little suns were too slow. John jumped this time. He used the wind to fly straight at the center drone and took it out with one swing. He then flew back to the flying room. The other two were close now. One raised its arm and shot bullets at them. Rose managed to throw up a shield but it ended up breaking at the last bullet. The other one flew up and was in firing distance too.

Then something jetted up like a missile and took out the first drone. The drones rolled sideways and exploded. The missile like object turned out to be another drone and it exploded too. A small black figure fell down and landed on the second drone. It was Gamzee, and he grabbed onto it hard and made it fly into the floor of the room. He jumped off it and it lifted its head. He smashed it hard with his club. He did this repeatedly until the thing stopped moving. Everyone just watched him rage on the drone and mange to escape somehow unharmed. Then the room started to slow. It also began to lose altitude. It landed in a clearing in the woods and slid through many trees making the opening much larger. Everyone turned to Sollux to see him fall to his knees then land face first on the floor. Karkat rushed by his side and held up his friend's head. Sollux's eyes were closed and he was dead. Karkat set his body down and was fighting back tears. He walked over to Gamzee and cried lightly into his shoulder. Gamzee put a friendly arm around his moirail and pointed up. He saw Sollux floating there with one white eye and Aradia next to him in god tier.

"S9 d9es death n9t matter anym9re? Sh9uld we g9 6ack and make sure The High6l99d is actually dead?" The Signless asked at seeing them.

"it w0uld seems n0t." Aradia responded, more warm than back when she was a robot.

"SOLLUX? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I pr0jected half 0f myself int0 an0ther being. i'm technically half dead."

"TH4TS ODD" Terezi said with a confused look.

"yeah, well at least i'm still here."

"good to 2ee you agaiin." The Psiionic told him with a hand on his shoulder.

"s0llux, we sh0uld have a c0rpse party"

"seri0usly aa?"

"yes, let's d0 this"

"whats a corpse party" Dave asked

"it's like the tr0ll equivalent 0f a funeral"

"TH3Y H4V3 4 TH1NG FOR TH4T TOO? W3 M1GHT 4S W3LL B3 TH3 S4M3 SP3C13S"

"OH MY GOG, WE JUST NEARLY ESCAPED DEATH AT THE HANDS OF IMPERIAL DRONES AND WE'RE DOING THIS NOW? SHOULDN'T WE BE GETTING SOMWHERE WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US AND PLAN OUR NEXT MOVE."

"Isn't out next move o8vious?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"1T M34NS W3 H4V3 TO K1LL TH3 COND3SC3 NOW" Karkat facepalmed.

"REALLY? WE JUST TOOK OUT GAMZEE'S PSYCHO ANCESTOR AND NOW WE HAVE TO FIGHT THE EMPRESS OF ALTERNIA?"

"yes karkat, if we wish t0 acc0mplish 0ur g0al 0f peace we have t0 take her 0ut. in the mean time h0w ab0ut that c0rpse party?"

"ii thiink you'd need a corp2e for that." The Psiionic said. He pointed to the ground and Sollux's corpse was gone.

"SHIT, SOLLUX, WHERE'D YOUR BODY GO?"

"how sh0uld I kn0w?"

"FUCK… WAIT, WHERE'S GAMZEE?" Everyone looked around and there was no sight of Gamzee either. Kanaya grabbed her chainsaw and started to walk off. "KANAYA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Clown Hunting."

"WAIT, SHIT, LOOK LET'S JUST CALM DOWN HERE, WHAT'S HE REALLY GOING TO DO WITH A DEAD BODY?" Kanaya stopped in her tracks, unable to provide answer.

"I agree, just let him be. We're better 9ff n9t getting inv9lved with him." The Signless told her. Vriska started to walk away.

"Where Are You Going Vriska?"

"8ack to re-join my ancestor. Sorry guy 8ut 8eing a pirate is just toooooooo fun, later :::;)" And with that she walked into the woods and disappeared.

"d0n't w0rry, we'll see her again, i kn0w it" Aradia said putting a hand on Kanaya's shoulder.

"D- I'm afraid I can not join you as well. I have made an oath to the highb100ds and now I have broken it"

"Where will y9u g9?"

"D- Off to live in exile as my punishment should be, either for the rest of my life or until you succeed, assuming you will succeed" He began to walk off as well.

"Go+o+dbye, we'll never fo+rget yo+u." The Dolorosa called to him before he himself disappeared in the brush.

"We sh9uld find s9meplace safe t9 sleep n9w. It's 6een a really l9ng day." The Signless told them all. He began to walk down a trail next to where they crashed and everyone followed. Karkat looked back one last time, hoping to see Gamzee. He did not and Jade called his name. He ran to catch up with her and left with everyone.

* * *

**There's chapter 15 for you. I decided to change how The Condesce talks now because of the update. So now she talks like Meenah too. Hope you enjoyed, more to come.**


	16. New Plans & New Relationships

After a couple of hours of walking, the group came across a partially destroyed small castle. It had started to rain so they decided to head in quick. The entered in a small parlor with a dried out fountain in the middle of it, the walls were cracked in many places and the torches needed to be relit. Dave took out a lighter and began to light the torches and lanterns around the few rooms left. There was the parlor, a kitchen, food storage, with very little left over, and a library which was in the nicest condition out of everything. Kanaya and Jade went to the kitchen to prepare some food, Rose and John had fallen asleep and were lying next to each other, half up against a wall. The Disciple saw them there and put a blanket over them. Karkat sat on the edge of the fountain looking at the door, hoping his clown best friend would return. This wouldn't happen however, and he eventually left to go check on Sollux. He was in the library with Aradia and was somewhat bored. Aradia however, was indulged in all the books she found and was overall much livelier. Eventually, Kanaya and Jade managed to make a vegetable soup and served it to everyone except John and Rose who were fast asleep. Everyone was grouped up in the parlor, eating the soup Kanaya and Jade made. ":33 so is this our new home" Nepeta was the first to speak in a while.

"May6e, 6ut we need to 6e careful 9f staying in 9ne place t99 l9ng." The Signless told her.

"so what now?" Jade asked. "we killed that highblood guy, what do we do now?"

"Isn't it 96vi9us?... N9w we kill The C9ndesce."

"who?" Jade asked again.

"The –Empress of alternia, my ancestor." Feferi told her. "S)(e's the one w)(o put all these )(orribubble laws in effect, and created the )(emospectrum. We need to take )(er out and I'll take t)(e t)(rone and remove t)(e terrible t)(igns s)(e's done."

"AND HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? SHE'S OUT TRAVELLING LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM HERE ON HER ROYAL FUCKING SPACESHIP." Karkat put in. His ancestor turned to him. "I d9n't kn9w, 6ut we'll find a way." Jade was sitting next to Karkat, he seemed rather grumpy and she was lapping up her soup like a dog. She then looked up and her ears perked up. "oh! we should ask rose!" everyone looked at her. "she's the seer of lgith right? well then she can see what we should do about getting to her." Everyone looked around, this seemed like a good idea.

"Fine, we'll ask her t9mm9r9w when they wake." The Signless looked at them. John had wrapped an arm around her, and she had her arm grabbing his. After dinner, Kanaya and Nepeta had gathered all the dishes and washed them. Karkat was sitting alone behind the stairs. Jade noticed him and walked over to him. "hi karkat" she greeted him with a smile. He glared at her "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT HARLEY?"

"I dunno." She teased him.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T KNOW, THEN LEAVE."

"you seem rather grumpy today :|"

"YOU DON'T SAY."

"what's wrong karkat?" she crouched next to him

"WHAT'S WRONG, IS I HAVE A STUPID GIRL BUGGIGN ME WHEN I'M OBIVOUSLY TELLING HER TO FUCK OFF, GOG YOU ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING HARLEY. SHOO." Jade began to frown.

"well if that's what you think, fine." She said fighting back tears. She ran away and out the main door out. He tried to call to her but she was too fast. He sat back down feeling like a complete asshole.

After about 30 minutes, he went looking for her. He walked around the ruins and found a door leading to a small storage room. He opened it up and heard soft sniffling. He looked inside and saw Jade sitting in a corner crying. She looked at him, and then quickly turned away. "HEY… YOU OK?" he asked, realizing how stupid it was. "no" she replied, still turned away. She had her arms trying to cover her face. Karkat sat down next to her. He didn't know what to say. So her just hugged her. She eased up at this, and was surprised by his actions. "I'M SORRY JADE, I REALLY AM. I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO CRUEL TO YOU. I MESSED UP AND I'M SORRY." She began to smile at him. She hugged him back "it's ok, I forgive you". They sat there hugging for a little. He began to stroke her hair. He raised his hand to the top of her head. "what are you doing?" he scratched her between her ears. She closed her eyes and began to woof. He laughed lightly and they went back to hugging. He eventually got up "COME ON, WE SHOULD GET BACK BEFORE THEY COME LOOKING FOR US." He said as he offered a hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and got up off the ground. He turned and placed a hand on the door. "karkat".

"YEAH?..." he turned to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"thank you." And with that she left and he stood there silently.

The next day, the rain had let up, and Feferi and Kanaya were scouting the outside. It was surrounded by a forest like the one near the cave. They went out to look for landmarks near them and find wildlife and trees or shrubs that could produce food. The sunlight had partially gotten through the trees, leaving a rather peaceful looking setting. It was a lot like where Terezi used to live but the trees were green with teal bark. "it's reely pretty )(ere kanaya."

"Yes, It Is Quite Nice Out Here." She responded looking at the trees. They weren't far from the castle, the traced around it for about 15 minutes or so. Kanaya stopped and looked at something, she wandered off. Feferi noticed almost a minute later Kanaya wasn't there anymore. She began wandering back.

"Kanaya! Kanaya, w)(ere are you?" she called out, she was about to again, but she was pulled down, and Kanaya had her hand over Feferi's mouth. She pointed through a few bushes covering them from an opening. In there, they saw Gamzee. He was facing the other way, and it looked like his right arm was in a sling. Feferi noticed something else. Nepeta was on the side of him, crouching in the bushes. Feferi thought to herself 'what is Nepeta doing?' watching her moirail crouched in the bush. Nepeta then leaped at him but he disappeared. She looked at the ground confused. He was behind her now. Kanaya and Feferi were struck with horror. He lowered his good hand to her and she began to sound like she was crying. In reality, he was just tickling her. Neither of them knew this, and Kanaya jumped from the bushes, chainsaw going and her yelling at the top of her lungs. From this Gamzee turned to see what was going on and jumped in fright. He tried to run back, but he just tripped over Nepeta. She wasn't hurt, but he fell on his back and did a whole roll backwards. Nepeta began to stand up while Gamzee tried to shuffle to his feet and back at the same time. Rose came from the side and tried to stop Kanaya. "Kanaya, stop!" she tried to hold her back. Kanaya was trying to push past, but her hands were still holding her chainsaw. Rose shooshed and paped her a few times to calm her down. Kanaya eventually calmed down and reverted her chainsaw back to lipstick. Feferi came out from hiding too. She stood next to Kanaya. "nepeta, w)(at TH-E fuck is going on?" she demanded. "It's ok." Rose told her. "He's not going to hurt anyone."

"but I )(eard nepeta crying over t)(ere."

":33 crying? i was laughing" Feferi was confused. Gamzee was trying to hide behind Nepeta.

"wait… w)(at?... w)(at's going on?" Nepeta, and Gamzee looked at each other. Nepeta sighed.

":33 gamz33 and i went red, he's my matesprit…" Kanaya and Feferi stood still in shock.

"nepeta, W)(AT T)(E ACTUAL FUCK?" Nepeta gave a surprised look. ")(e goes and kills equius and now you're matesprits?"

":OO that's kinda mean fefurry"

")(e TRI-EDENT to krill us."

"He's sorry for what he did." Rose intervened.

"yeah sis, i'm motherfucking sorry. I GUESS I JUST DOULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF BEING RIPPED OFF SOPOR AND LOSING TAVRBRO LIKE THAT. :o("

"Are You Sure We Can Trust Him? He's Still Talking Like Before."

"Yes, I'm sure. I am the Seer of Light after all. " Kanaya was believing Rose but Feferi wasn't. She stood there arms crossed.

"w)(ale w) (appened to )(is arm?"

":33 he came to me last night when I heard a noise outside. he apologized for everything and broke his own arm to make up for what he did to me. it was kinda creepy but sweet at the same time."

"look i'm really sorry about everything fefsis, i wasn't myself."

"i still don't trust you." She responded coldly.

"WELL MAYBE I'LL FIND A WAY FOR YOU TO THEN."

"i doubt it." and with that she walked off.

"Seems like maybe you have someone to get your blackrom quadrant too." Rose teased.

"nah. I ALREADY UP AND GOT MY MOTHERFUCKING BLACKROM FILLED. ;o)" Everyone there looked at him, then at Kanaya.

"What? Don't Look At Me." she replied.

"Well if not Kanaya, then who?"

"guess."

"Dave?"

"NO."

"Wait… Terezi?"

"heh heh."

":OO gamz33, won't karkat be mad?"

"I DUNNO. he doesn't know and please don't go up and motherfucking tell him. HE MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL ME. :o("

"Fine, I won't say anything."

":33 me neither." He hugged Gamzee and he hugged back and bumped their noses together. Everyone headed back, except Gamzee who went back off to his isolation. They eventually caught up to Feferi, and when they got back she was rather angry still and everyone could tell. "What's wr9ng?" The Signless asked.

":33 it's nothing." Nepeta told him. He decided to drop it.

"R9se, we need y9ur help with s9mething?" She stopped and walked over to him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We need y9u t9 use y9ur seer p9wers t9 help us. We need t9 take 9ut The C9ndesce n9w, can y9u use y9ur p9wers t9 find 9ut h9w?"

"I can find the best path, yes." She closed her eyes for a few moments. "In two weeks she'll be coming to Alternia to make a speech about the death of The Grand Highblood, and about us. That'll be out window to take him out."

"we have to kill her in front of basically the whole planet" Dave asked.

"No, she'll be arriving with three ships, he own and two others to guard it. We need to get on that ship and take her out.

"and how do we go about doiing that?" The Psiionic asked.

"We'll need to wait at the docking base where her ships will land and get on there."

"wheres that going to be at"

"A lake, about 50 miles north of here."

John, sighed, "are we going to have to walk?"

"Yes John, we are." The Signless stood up.

"Well then, let's get m9ving. We'll camp near6y and prepare." Everyoen sighed and got their stuff together. They headed out at night to be covered by the darkness. The trip was going to take about a week, but that was still plenty of time. Early in the trip, Dave left Terezi for a little bit and Kanaya went to talk to her. "Hello Terezi."

"H3Y K4N4YA, SUP"

"I Was Hoping I Could Ask You About Something, Your Quadrants If You Don't Mind."

"NOP3, SHOOT"

"Well, I Am Currnetly Aware Of Your Blackrom With Gamzee." She looked surprised and a bit upset now.

"OH… W41T, HOW DO YOU KNOW 4BOUT TH4T"

"I Ran Into Him In The Woods Today With Feferi. He Told Us He And Nepeta Are Now Red And You And Him Are Now Black."

"G4MZ33 AND N3P3T4 W3NT R3D?"

"Yes, Feferi And I Are Just As Surprised As You. But May I Ask Why The Caliginous Relationship With Him?"

"1TS H4RD TO 3XPL41N. 1 KNOW H3 F33LS B4D 4ND 1 P4RT14LY FORG1V3 H1M BUT 4LSO 1 DON'T. SO 1 H4T3 H1M BUT DON'T."

"I See."

"PL34S3 DON'T T3LL K4RK4T, H3'D B3 R34LLY UPS3T"

"I Won't, Gamzee Alreayd Said The Same Thing."

"TH4NK YOU" Terezi said as they continued walking. They continued to walk, the dark of night shrouding them. After about three hours of walking, they arrived upon a small town. They would find help here.

* * *

**Hope you liked the update, sorry about taking some time. It's harder to juggle two fanfics around than I though. Hopefully i'll have my laptop again soon, but I can't say for sure. I'm going to try and work on this more, because no one seems to go in the crossovers, and my Adventure Time/Homestuck crossover has so little views ._.**

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	17. A place to stay

The Signless gave them a sign to duck. They hid behind a small bankment and looked down at the town. It was larger than Darkwind Hollow. There were more hives, and they looked more modern. There was a market in the center of town that was plenty busy. The Signless though it'd be a bad idea to go down there together, especially with the humans. He gave Terezi and Aradia some money, and had them go down to buy supplies. Aradia changed back into her normal outfit as to not attract attention. They went dow nto the market to buy food and any other supplies they might need. They Terezi bought a few loafs of bread and some cheese from a local vendor and payed the male troll. Aradia was behind her, examining the place. She didn't notice an olive blood troll, and they bumped into each other. "Hey, watch it you filthy red-blood." she threatened angrily. Aradia scowled back at her. "H3Y" Terezi shouted back. "SH3'S W1TH M3, B4CK OFF" the olive blood looked angrily at Aradia then backed off. They decided to hurry up and get out of the market.

After a half hour of buying, they began to make their way out. They walked down an alley out to avoid all the foot traffic to the market when they heard someone call them. "Pssst." a voice called out. They looked around. A troll stepped out of the shadows of a doorway. He was wearing loose but nice clothes, and what looked like a long skirt. He had a long piece of fabric wrapped around his neck, it wrapped around twice and then again over his head, leaving only his face exposed. He had three small horns, one on each side, and another just on the top of his head above his forehead. His eyes were jade green, and he had a corresponding ring with a jade Virgo symbol on his right hand. "Hey, I know who you are, with The Signless and everything." they stood there, not sure that to make of this? "YOU DO?" Terezi responded, still trying to figure him friend or foe. "Yeah, I can help you. You can rest at my hive if you and your group need to?"

"R34LLY?"

"Yes." he responded. "Go get them and meet me back here." so they turned and left the city out the alley and told them about the jade troll. They told The Signless about what happened, and he decided they may not have much choice but to believe him and accept his offer. They headed back and met him again. He was in the same doorway. "Ah, you must be The Signless." he greeted The Signless, shaking his hand. "Right this way." he opened the door he was by and lead them into his hive. It was a three story hive, merged next to several others. It was in a less than decent condition, but still was nicer than the cave, or destroyed fort. He closed the door behind them and lowed the fabric from his head. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vexian." he looked a bit older The Signless, and his mouth looked like Sollux's but with only two fangs lowering rather than four. His hair was messy and short cut. It was only visible after he took down his headwear. "Thank y9u f9r letting us stay here f9r awhile." The Signless thanked him. "N9w, may I ask h9w y9u kn9w ab9ut us and why are y9u helping us?" Vexian went over to the foodblock (kitchen) and got something to drink from the fridge. "I was informed by another troll, didn't get to see his face though." everyone looked at each other. Vexian decided not to bring it up more. "As for why i'm helping..." he trailed off "When I was young, my moirail was a burgundy blood. He was drafted to fight for the army but he didn't want to. He always denied the laws of Alternia. He burned his draft order. Then one day, some threshecutioners came and took him into the center of town. He was hanged, drawn, and quartered. I've never forgiven The Condesce or her laws since that." he looked away, trying to forget. "S9rry t9 have br9ught up a s9re su6ject." The Signless apologized. "It's fine. I hope you feel welcome, you can stay as long as you need."

"We w9n't need t9 stay m9re than a night 9r tw9."

"Well I will try to keep you happy as guests. You can stay in the basement." He opened up a floor board to reveal a secret basement. "It'll keep you safe in case anyone comes looking." he closed it back down. "Until then, feel free to look around a bit. Everyone went about the hive then, exploring it. The Signless and The Dolorosa went down to make bedding for everyone. Nepeta snuck outside while everyone was distracted. She ran back up over the hill they came from and looked around. She saw Gamzee there waiting for her and he waved with a smile on his face. She ran up and hugged him, he hugged back and the nuzzled each other a little. ":33 i'm so happy to s33 you again gamz33."

"me too sis." he hugged her a little tighter.

":33 h33h33, a nice man helped us out and we'll be staying here for a night or two"

"yeah i know, i told him about you."

":OO that was you"

"yeah sis, knew all about his shit with the system and told him to help you out."

":33 thank you gamz33." they sat down on the bankment together. Gamzee offered Nepeta some meat he bought at the market. She took a piece of it and they began to eat together. Nepeta rested her head on his shoulder. ":33 gamz33?"

"hmm?" he responded with a mouth full of food.

":33 do you think we can really do this, kill the condesce and evfurrything?"

"of course. WE'RE GONNA KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER AND PUT FEFSIS IN CHARGE. and then we can chill together and shit and cuddle in a new hive."

":33 h33 h33, that sounds nice. gamz33 i just noticed your voice isnt changing back and forth as much"

"yeah, it's been getting better the more i'm around you."

"X33 aww" she nuzzled his cheek and he smiled a bit more. He put a hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair just a little. She giggled and they hugged again. She laid down on his lap and looked up at the stars. ":33 the stars look purrty tonight"

"yeah, all those little miracle motherfuckers up there." he looked up as well. "oh, i see my sign."

":33 really, where?"

"right there." he pointed to the Capricorn sign and she looked at it. They both looked at the stars for a few minutes before she sat up again. ":33 i should be gettign back befur they worry" she hugged him again. ":33 bye gamz33" and she wandered back. Gamzee just sat there, still looking at the stars. content with his matesprit.

It was the afternoon the next day, everyone was gathered around a table in the basement. Vexian came down with food for his guests. He came to the table where they were gathered. "Hello everyone, I brought you down some food in case you were hungry. May I ask what you're doing?"

"We're planning t9 kill The C9ndesce?"

"What?! Isn't that a little extreme, much less not your thing?"

"Usually yes, but we have n9 9ther choice. Things will never change with her in p9wer."

"So you what happens after you overthrow her then?"

"Feferi here takes 9ver and a6l9ishes all the evil laws and hem9spectrum." he moved his hand towards Feferi who waved back.

"Well I hope it works. We need more trolls like you."

"ii2n't that the truth?" The Psiionic joked. Everyone laughed and Vexian set the plate of food on a small table nearby and left. Everyone went back to planning. "9k, s9 here's the plan. The ship's g9ing t9 d9ck here" he pointed to the area on the map "right 6y this r9ck f9rmation. We're g9ing to hide 9ut there until it lands. We'll need t9 arrive a69ut three h9urs pri9r t9 av9id security."

"what do we do once it lands?" John asked.

"Then we kick 9ur way in and use the psychic engine t9 keep away fr9m the rest of security. We'll have t9 fight 9ur way t9 her and then fight her 9nce we reach the r9yal c9rrid9r. I w9n't lie, she's g9ing t9 6e t9ugh."

"t0ugher than the highbl00d even" Aradia added rather warmly.

"that alm0st makes y0u s0und happy aa."

"0h i missed the rush 0f bein alive"

"Right then..." The Signless stopped them. "It'll 6e t9ugh, 6ut if we stick t9gether, we can d9 it."

"What if that purple blo+o+d sho+ws up?" The Dolorosa asked.

"I d9n't think he's really with us anym9re, he sh9uldn't 69ther us." Everyone went quiet after this. "Alright, let's get ready. We'll leave tomorrow." and everyone dispersed. The rest of the day went quiet and nothing interesting happened. John and Rose, and Jade and Karkat went off to be with each other, enjoying the others company. Feferi hadn't been talking to Nepeta as much after learning of her redrom with Gamzee. She wasn't mad at Nepeta, more that she didn't like her being with Gamzee.

The next day, they gathered their things and prepared to leave. They thanked Vexian for his hospitality and were ready to leave. They left outside to look for everyone that was out. Sollux and Aradia went to the market again, and Terezi was missing but no one knew where she went. They went to the market first. Aradia and Sollux were with each other looking at a stand selling antiques. They heard their friends calling and left with them. They went back the way they came to circle around the town. "GOG, WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?" Karkat ranted out.

"I'm sure she's fine Karkat, calm down." Rose tried to no avail.

"WHY THE HELL DID SHE JUST WALK OF LIKE THAT?" he turned the corner to the area now behind the hive they stayed and just outside the town.

"it'll be ok karkat, she just... oof" Jade walked into him. He didn't seem to notice. Everyone came around and saw him standing there staring. They looked at what he was staring at and saw Terezi and Gamzee having sloppy blackrom makeouts. Terezi stopped when she saw them and stood in that position awkwardly. Gamzee noticed her, then noticed they were being watched. "oh, hey... i can motherfucking explain."

"GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat yelled, angrier than normal.

"look bro, let me just explain."

"YES, PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE HAVING SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH MY EX-MATESPRIT?" he yelled, his hands balled into fists.

"yeah terezi what the fuck" Dave added, now scowling through his shades.

"relax bro, it's a blackrom relationship. it's normal for trolls, and we aren't red bro." he turned to Karkat on the last part. He just facepalmed.

"oh, wait youre that spades thing with him" Dave asked.

"Y3S D4V3, 1T'S NORM4L FOR TROLLS TO H4V3 R3D 4ND BL4CK R3L4T1ONS" Terezi told him.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL FUCK, DID YOU TWO GO BLACK?"

"well she still kinda hates me after that stunt i pulled." he said, touching his fingers nervously. "but not enough to want me dead."

"SO 4R3 YOU COOL W1TH TH1S COOLK1D?" She asked Dave.

"i guess"

"WELL I'M NOT, WHAT HE FUCK GUYS?"

"why not?" Jade asked.

"BECASUE I DON'T LIKE SEEING MY BEST FRIEND AND EX-REDROM MAKING OUT."

"so you don't like her in it either?"

"NO."

"why?"

"I JUST DON'T, GOG, WHAT'S THE DEAL?"

"i don't see why you're so upset at them when i'm here"

"I JUST... GOG HARLEY, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND."

"i think i understand better than you think" she said, crossing her arms.

"look, we all just need to motherfucking chill."

"NO. HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?"

":33 i lead him here" Nepeta spoke up, and all attention turned to her. "WHY?" Karkat demanded. She looked away nervously, afraid of what she was about to tell them.

":33 gamz33 and i went red..." Karkat facepalmed again.

"IS THERE ANY MORE STUPID SHIT I SHOULD BE AWARE OF?"

"C4LM DOWN K4RKL3S"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN."

"obviously not" Jade added. He growled at her.

"look bro, i tried to help. i told that troll about you guys cause i knew he'd help."

"THAT WAS A RISKY ASS THING TO DO, HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED FOR ALL WE KNOW."

"i was just trying to help. I'M REALLY MOTHERFUCKING SORRY FOR THE SHIT I DID. :o("

"i see y0u're still d0ing that th0ugh." Sollux noted at his voice.

"sorry. nepsis has been helping me keep control but it happens from time to time."

"DO SLOPPY MAKEOUTS HAPPEN FROM TIME TO TIME TOO?"

"wouldn't you like to know?" Jade said.

"OH MY GOG, WHAT THE FUCK HARLEY?"

"you're obivously not over her, even though i thought you liked me"

"I DO, I JUST... FUCK, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Feferi shouted above all of them. They all turned to her.

"fronds s)(ouldn't fig)(t like t)(is. Gamz-Ee is sorry, he even got us help, i think we s)(ould forgive )(im." she smiled at him, and he smiled back. "so w)( if )(im and terezi are black? at least t)(ey're )(appy... i guess. and karkatfish you DO ne-Ed to get over terezi." he scowled at the ground. "we're fronds, and we s)(ouldn'r fig)(t like t)(is." everyone stopped fighting and looked at each other. There was a lot of hugging and making up for everything. Nepeta and Gamzee broke into one big hug. He let her down and began to walk off ":OO where are you going gamz33?" she followed.

"sorry sis, but i can't show my face still even after what i done. i'll be back though, i promise." he rubbed her head and began to walk began to walk north to the lake. Karkat pulled Jade back for a second and hugged her. "I'M SORRY JADE. I KNOW I'M STILL NOT COMPLETLY OVER TEREZI, BUT I LOVE YOU, I STIL WANT TO BE WITH YOU." she stopped and then hugged him back.

"i love you too karkat" then they kissed. It was light and only for a few seconds but it was heaven for them. They walked off holding hands. They walked for only a few miuntes before someone came running up to them. Gamzee was back. "C9me t9 j9in us after all?"

"no, i just needed to make sure you motherfuckers got out of there." he said panting.

"WHY?" Karkat asked. Gamzee looked at him but did not respond. "WHY GAMZEE?" then a loud boom and a flash. The looked to see several artillery shells hitting the down. Each one was incendiary and the town was soon engulfed in flames, screams being heard from the people still in the town. Everyone stopped in awe. "i'm sorry, the chucklevoodoos told me this was going to happen. there was nothing i could do." he said frowning. "It's fine, at least we g9t 9ut."

"Those... Motherfuckers." Kanaya said angrily.

"D9n't w9rry, this wil be 9ver s99n en9ugh, right?" he looked again to see Gamzee had disappeared once again.

"I guess )(e was serious about not wanting to s)(ow )(is face." Feferi said.

"I GUESS... I JUST HOPE HE'S OK."

"he'll be ok kartkat, now let's get going" Jade put a hand on his shoulder. They all left the scene of the burning town, unable to help anyone still left. They had a mission, to kill the empress of Alternia and establish peace and order.

* * *

**Ok guys, there's the new chapter for you. I'm going to do a double chapter update next, so I don't know when i'll update again, but that'll be the last two chapters sadly. Hope you guys enjoyed reading my fanfic, thanks for the now over 3k views. **


	18. The Beginning of the End

The night air was cold. Everyone had stopped out in the middle of nowhere to camp for the day. They would continue on and arrive at the lake a few hours early to fight The Condesce. They had several tents pitched up in a circle and a small fire in the center. Everyone had gone to bed except John and Rose. They were under a blanket, cuddling next to the fire. Rose had her head resting on John's shoulder as they were wrapped in each others' arms. The fire wasn't as big now, even though it wasn't much before but it was generating more light than heat. That was more the point of the blanket. "John…" Rose said to him, eyes half open. "yeah?" he replied turning to her, thinking how cute she looked. "Do you think it'll really be over soon?"

"yeah. we'll kill the empress and then we can live normally, well more normally hen we have been."

"I hope so. It'd be nice to be able to have a place again."

"haha, yeah."

"John?"

"yeah?"

"I miss her." she said, her tone now saddening. John brushed her hair with his hand.

"i know rose, i miss my dad. but i'm here for you, i always will be." She began to smile. "now come on, let's get to bed." He took the blanket off and they went into the ten they were sharing with Dave and Jade. Rose went in first, trying to bump into or disrupt Dave or Jade, and john crept in and closed the tent behind them.

The next morning, everyone awoke one by one, until they were all gather outside in the circle. The Signless stood at one end, his gray hood covering him. "Are we all ready?" he asked them. Everyone nodded together. "G99d, t9day's the day. We'll arrive in a few h9urs, and wait f9r 9ur chance t9 strike." They packed the tents and hid them in a nearby bush for the return trip. They left for the lake. About an hour later, they saw the large rock formation. They climbed yup one by one, beginning with Nepeta, who helped everyone else up. They waited there for the time to strike.

They remained well hidden amongst the rocks. A small crevice allowed them to lol out, and there was a dip in which they were all sitting in. Security began to pick up more as time passed. "Is every9ne ready f9r this?" The Signless asked. They all nodded silently, anxious for what they were about to do. "HEY NEPETA." Karkat called. She was looking at the ground previously, but quickly looked up at hearing her name. ":33 yess karkat"

"DO YOU THINK GAMZEE WILL SHOW UP?"

":33 gee, i dunno. i saw him the day after that incident with the town, but I haven't seen him in the near two weeks since"

"d0nt w0rry karkat, i'm sure he's fine" Aradia told him. Feferi was sitting next to Nepeta, completely quiet. She had her chin against her knees, and was staring in the dirt. She looked rather sullen and lonely. Nepeta noticed and turned to her. ":33 fefurry, whats wrong" Feferi looked at Nepeta then pulled her head up. "it's not)(ing nepeta, just in t)(oug)(t." she said, her tone sad but Nepeta decided not to push the subject forward. ":33 so how are we supposed to get past security and onto the ship" Nepeta asked.

"I was h9ping Jade c9uld help with that." Jade turned to him. "D9 y9u think y9u c9uld sh99t d9wn 9n them while we fight 9ut way inside?"

"sure" she said, taking out her old hunting rifle. She laid it down next to her, then put her head on Karkat's shoulder. He scratched her between the ears which made her stomp her leg and woof. Everyone laughed at this. Time passed, and the time drew near. The ship would arrive any second now. Everyone waited silently and nervously for the moment. They heard a roar coming from across the lake. Two ships roared across the lake. One was much bigger than the other. That was the imperial flagship. It set down across the lake, and a small metal dock came out and connected with the ship. The Signless motioned for Jade and she moved forward. She took aim down her rifle. "9k, 9n the c9unt 9f three, we take 9ff." everyone nodded. He moved his fingers to one, then to two… "i see her" Jade said, that stopped everything. "What?" The Signless asked, completely stunned. The Condesce never left her ship right away. She was always led out by her royal guard. The Signless moved over to look. He saw her, The Condesce, talking to what looked like the head of the security. There were a lot of threshecutioners around, and the one she was talking too looked more armored and decorated. "should i take her out here?" Jade asked, still aiming down her scope, her crosshairs right over The Condesce. "I d9n't kn9w, lets wait and see what she d9es." He told her. They all gather around and were looking down. John felt something poke him in the back. He turned around to see a group of threshecutioners pointing crossbows at them, and wielding sickles. "uhh, guys." He said. They turned to see the same thing. "Get up, you're coming with us." The middle one ordered. The all stod up and held their hands up. One of them took Jade's rifle away. They were marched down the trail to the ship.

They were being taken down to the group of security waiting down there. They moved to the side and opened a path. The lead threshectioner and The Condesce looked at them. She smiled evilly. "w)(ale w)(ale, w)(at do we )(ave )(ere?" she said with a huge grin. "looks like we've got our terrorists." She walked up to The Signless and stopped in his face. "C9ndesce, h9w did y9u kn9w we…"

"were planning to krill me? my ever so c)(earful descendant told me" everyone looked at Feferi, she looked down in shame. ":OO fefurry?! how could you" Feferi shot up and loked angrily at her ancestor. "alrig)(t, I )(eld up my end of the bargain, you )(old up yours" The Condesce scowled "fine" she snapped her fingers and Feferi was let go. She rubbed her wrists. "BARGAIN, WHAT BARGAIN?" Karkat demanded. The Condesce looked over to him. "your little from )(ere told me about your plans in exc)(ange for a get out of jail free card. all s)(e )(as to do is one v one me for t)(e t)(rone" everyone looked to her. ":OO fefurry, don't do this." they were being taken to the sideline. "i'm s)(orry nepeta, but i )(ave to do t)(is" The Condesce threw her a double edged culling fork, and wielded one of her own. The two Peixes stood across from one another, ready to duel. Feferi made the first move, she moved to blunt with the middle but The Condesce blocked. They both made moves to blunt and were blocked by the others. The Condsece then tried to strike with the forked ends. Feferi dodged them and trike to strike but but was quickly blocked.

The Condesce swept at Feferi's feet and knocked her down. She went to strike for the kil But Feferi rolled out of the way. She jumped back on her feet and stabbed at her ancestor's sides. The Condesce dodged this easily. She may not have been as tough as The Grand Highblood, but she was much faster. Even Dave probably couldn't keep up. Feferi tried to attack again but it was dodged. She then ended up blocking the strikes from The Condesce. "GET HER FEFERI!" Karkat shouted from the sides. Feferi made a slash and actually managed to hit The Condesce in the stomach. She reeled in pain then continued to attack ferociously. Feferi could only block as she wasn't as quick. She got scrapped in the cheek and she bleed. "COM3 ON F3F, G3T H3R GOOD" Terezi called out. Feferi got ready to block but wasn't that quick. She got hit by the blunt pole of the culling fork in her chest, and then the other end smacked her in the face. She wiped her face of blood. She jumped at her ancestor who blocked. She then threw Feferi backwards. She landed on her back and got back up. The Condesce moved quickly behind her and kicked her forward. Feferi landed on the ground and did not get back up.

"XOO fefurry, no!" Nepeta cried. Feferi slowly began to get back up, but was in no condition to fight. The Condesce went to the head threshecutioner again. "alrig)(t, let t)(ese mofos go and i'll wrap it up )(ere." Feferi managed to stand up. The Condesce went back into strike position, ready to finish this. ""go on, do it" Feferi told her, near unable to stand. "because i know you, i know why you did w)(at you did" The Condesce looked at her oddly. "gurl water u talking about?"

"i know w)(y you do t)(e awfu t)(ings you do… it's because you're lonely"

"i don't know w)(at ur talking about"

"yes you do. you outlive everyone, any fronds you )(ad are now dead. i know because i lost my moirail and my kismesis. you're alone."

"shut up"

"you're alone, you always were and always will be."

"i said s)(ut up you little twat" The Condesce drew her arm back, culling fork in hand. She threw it forward. Feferi closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. When it did not come, she opened her eyes. Standing between them was Gamzee, dressed like his ancestor. He caught the double trident in one hand. "honk." He snapped it in two "motherfucking honk."


	19. To kill an empire

**Last chapter, I had fun writing this and hope you guys really enjoyed this. I'm doing an epilogue and then i'm done. Hope you guys enjoyed, here the last actual chapter of the story. **

* * *

"gamzee… water you doing here?" Feferi asked very weakly. She was barley able to keep herself up. ":33 gamz33!" Nepeta exclaimed at seeing him. He smiled and waved at her. He then turned to Feferi "shoosh now fefsis, i motherfucking got this." he turned to The Condesce. "w)(ale w)(ale, t)(e traitorous little clown t)( krilled )(is ancestor." She said with sass in her voice. "gamzee, i did this so you guys wouldn't all die." feferi tried to plead with him. It was not working. "yeah, i know. it was motherfucking sweet of you but also motherfucking stupid." He turned back to The Condesce. He drew out his clubs. "i )(ope ya know t)(is nullifies t)( deal" she told him. He just spun a club and looked with a Cheshire smile. "yeah, i know…" the threshecutioners moved in and the other ship turned to get him in firing range. "that's why i brought help." A few loud bangs were heard, then several explosions on the smaller attack ship. The Condesce turned to see two ships flying with cerulean Scorpio signs on the sails. Mindfang and sailed into the lake from the river connecting it and was firing on the smaller ship. It only took about 5 hits before the attack ship went down. It trailed off behind the mountains concealing the river entrance and exploded when it hit ground. The Condesce turned to Gamzee angrily. "CHARGE MOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled. There was a thunderous noise from the hills behind them where The Signless led everyone. A whole army of Subjugglators were charging. Near half of the threshecutioners ran away, including the ones holding everyone. The subjugglators charged the rest and it broke out into a bloody battle. Although, to be specific, it was a bloodbath. The subjugglators were destroying the weaker threshecutioners. They freed The Signless and everyone who then gathered around Feferi and Gamzee. The Condesce retreated back into her ship.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY." Karkat yelled out. "not for long." Gamzee yelled at a subjugglator to signal Mindfang's ships. The troll took two flags and made a few signals. The ships turned and moved and fired on the engines in the back on the ship. "That sh9uld gr9und her, let's get g9ing." They all ran up the metal dock and into the ship. They got inside and were greeted by even more threshecutioners. One tried to jump them from the side, but Gamzee jumped on him and beat him down with his club. Another came from cover and aimed a crossbow at Gamzee. Rose shot at him and he was taken back by a burst of dark magic. "which way?" Jade asked, looking down all the halls. "F9rward until we get t9 the main hall." The Signless told her. They ran straight ahead, fighting subjugglators as they went. The man hall was flooded with them. They would make lines with crossbows in the hall and fire at them. They had to duck behind something, or Rose would throw up a shield. They reloaded quickly and fired another barrage. Jade teleported them behind the shooters and the threshecutioners dropped down. They ran a little but were met by a large group coming at them. John took out a few in front and they merged into one large group in the hallway. Dave ended up stabbing two, and Karkat slashed through another two. Gamzee took out the most and Kanaya took out the last one. They ran down the hallway more, fighting through several groups of threshecutioners. Eventually they reached the doors to the royal hall. The doors opened and seven trolls stepped outside. They were fairly armored, with metal body armor and gauntlets with the fingers clawed. They were wearing respirators and baggy black pants with combat boots. They were the royal guard, some of the most skilled fighters in Alternia.

The first one stepped forward and drew two swords. He spun them around in a very skilled manner and then pointed them both at the group. Gamzee lunged at his and attacked very violently. The royal guard managed to block but not for long. Gamzee's strength broke both swords. The guard looked down surprised and then was met with a strike to his head. His skull fractured and he died before he hit the ground. Indigo blood poured from the wound. Another jumped at Gamzee with a double-bladed scythe. He slashed and jumped about madly, Gamzee managing to dodge each time. Terezi jumped at him and her cane and his scythe locked. She then turned it into the three part nunchucks. She threw the top and bottom parts around his weapon and pulled, she lowered his scythe. Karkat jumped forward and dug his sickle into the troll's skull. Karat pulled it back and the troll fell back to the ground. Two more stepped forward wielding spears. Aradia and Sollux used their psychic powers and threw them against the ceiling, then onto the floor. The last three attacked in unison. Two one the sides with scimitar like swords, that were narrower, and one with a two handed battleaxe. The one with the battleaxe swung straight down, trying to hit The Signless. He stepped back and The Disciple lunged. She dug her claws into him and tackled him onto the ground. The other two looked back at he Disciple, who just killed the third one of them. Then the troll on the left screamed in pain for a second as Kanaya's chainsaw ripped through him. The other one turned quick and swung. His swords clashed with Kanaya's chainsaw a few times before he got a good angle. He lifted up Kanaya's chainsaw and flung it from her hands. He spun the swords and then struck. Gamzee intercepted and clubs and swords locked. They stayed like this briefly though. Gamzee's superior strength threw the swords off and to the side. Before he could lift them again, Gamzee struck the troll hard in the side of the head. He fell down in a pool or Eridan's shade of violet. "that's wthat, now one last thing to do" Jade said as she loaded her rifle. "yeah, let's kill this bitch." Gamzee responded looking down at the last troll.

Feferi fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone stopped and went to her. "go… i'll be fine, i just can't go any furt)(er." She told them, laying on her side. "I'll stay here to+ check o+n her." The Dolorosa told them. They all nodded and entered the double doors to the royal hall. When they entered, they say two curved stairs leading up to a higher central platform with a very elegant throne. The Condesce was standing in front of her throw, a new double trident in hand. "you mot)(erfuckers )(ave come a long way to die" she yelled at them. They formed up like a V shape, ready to fight. "Y9u're the wh9's g9ing t9 die here C9ndesce. Y9u rule has come t9 an end." She grinned evilly. "w)(ale water u waiting fo?" she jumped down to the lower level. Dave lunged with is ninja speed, but proved he was slower. The Condesce struck him and he slid back. Gamzee tried to strike from behind but she managed to block with her speed. His strength sent her a few feet forward though. "dave, are you ok?" Jade asked. He got back on his feet and fixed his shades "yeah but shes fast really fast" he wielded his sword once more. She moved side to side and spun her culling fork in a circle above her head. Gamzee moved to strike once more, but she brought her weapon down to stab him. He managed to doge it and move away from her. Jade fired her gun at The Condesce. She dodged every bullet until Jade ran out of ammo. Rose shot dark magic which actually hit her and knocked her back. The Condesce got back up in a flash and threw her double trident at Rose. Rose held up her arms and saw a flash of green. Jade teleported her away. The Condesce did a somersault through the air and caught her weapon. She did a spin and struck at The Signless. He blocked and they weapons collided and were locked together as they struggled. "give up minnow, mamma fis)( is gonna win t)(is" she jeered at him. She didn't hear Nepeta jump. Nepeta landed on The Condesce, claws digging into her back. she yelled and withdrew from her engagement with The Signless. She tried to reach but Nepata jumped off already. "how DAR-E you attack me you olive blood bitc)(" she screamed. She disappeared and in a flash was back on the balcony. She opened up a terminal and pressed a few buttons. The ship began to fly up but was slow and wobbly. "Are y9u crazy? This ship can't fly, we'll all die?" she did a flip down again. "t)(ats t)(e point". The Signless turned to The Psiionic, they were all trying to stand straight. "Get d9wn t9 the engine r99m, use the psychic to steady the ship." The Psiionic nodded and ran out. The Condesce lunged at The Signless again and he just managed to got in her face and he tried to strike and they ended up in a block and attack frenzy. Blocking the other and attacking when they could.

The Psiionic ran down to a room full of lowblood psychic trolls. They all looked up to him, thinking they were going to be saved. "you've come, are we getting out now?" the one cried out. "not yet brother, we have to 2tabliize thii2 2hiip before we all diie." He sat down with them and they all concentrated their powers. This ship began to stabilize and hovered in place. Inside the royal hall, the battle continued as they tried to attack The Condesce. Her speed made her a formidable opponent. John brought his hammer down and she blocked it. Aradia flew up and held her in a time lock. John slammed her down with his hammer. She feel ace first and got back up slower. She tried to hit Aradia but she just flew away every time. "get back )(ere you little bitc)(" she threw the trident. It tore through one of the fairy wings and Aradia landed hard on the ground. The Condesce diassapeared and in a flash grabbed her weapon and was standing over Aradia. "aa!" Sollux shouted. He shot out psychic blasts and knocked The Condesce into a wall. She got back up in a rage. She lunged at Sollux and met another psychic burst. She dodged to the stide and slashed at him. He fell back. She moved to strike but her attack was caught by Aradia's whip. Aradia caught her attack and held it back. Karkat jumped to defend his friend and shlashed The Condesce. It wasn't fatal but it drew quite some blood. She smacked him out of the way and pulled Aradia forward with her own whip. Gamzee lunged and elbowed The Condesce in the stomach. She went flying back and up. She got back up after the attack and Gamzee stood there twirling his clubs. Down in the engine room, on of the psychics passed out from overexertion. The Psiionic stopped and rushed to his side. He went to check the troll but the loss of energy turned the ship. The unbalanced psychic energy began to flip the ship over. As it flipped, everyone in the royal hall began to tumble. The Condesce jumped up and tried to balance on the guardrail of the balcony. John flew up and struck with his hammer which she managed to block. The ship turned completely upside down and began to coast rotate. The Condesce fell from the rail and was struck straight down by John. She fell hard and used her trident to pull herself back up. She spat blood frm her mouth as everyone else got up.

In the engine room, all the psychics were hanging upside down by the benches they were sitting on. "everyone, get thii2 shiip back on iit2 feet." They all concentrated again. Gamzee lunged and the ship began to complete the flip back to its original position. Gamzee was near floating in the zero G conditions. He attacked with a barrage of swings which The Condesce blocked. The ship returned to normal and they both fell. Gamzee did a flip backwards and got back up while The Condesce got up more slowly. She was tiring out and she knew it. "Still think y9u can win?" The Signless asked, sickle in hand. She glared at him through her beat up face. "s)(ut up" she lunged and struck him in the stomach with the handle. He stumbled back and was then smacked in the face with the end. He fell backwards. She tried to stab him but Karkat blocked her. She swung the opposite end down to try and swipe him but he blocked that too. Kanaya charged with her chainsaw and The Condesce kept blocking, the chain creating sparks against the double culling fork each time. The Condesce was backed against a wall, Kanaya rose her weapon. The Condesce kicked her and she flew backwards. Rose shot at her and The Condesce ducked. The dark magic cracked the glass window behind her. She stumbled slightly forward. Terezi and Dave engaged her and she blocked and dodged all their attacks. Dave tried to stab her in the gut, but she lifted a knee to his face. He grabbed his shades and stumbled back. The Condesce kicked him into Terezi and they both flew back. Nepeta lunged and jumped over them both. She tackled The Condesce to the ground. Nepeta slashed at her violently before The Condesce pushed her off. She jumped up and grabbed Nepeta by the collar. She scowled at her with hate. Then as hard as she could, The Condesce threw her against the cracked window. The glass shattered and Nepeta went flying out from near 100 feet in the air. Gamzee ran over to the window, stepping on some broken glass as he did so. He looked down and saw nothing. He pulled his head back and stood t here silent. "aww, did i krill your little redrom" she teased. Gamzee's hnds balled into fists. He turned his head to her, rage completely ensuing his face. "you. YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY." He said in a tone of more rage then he ever had back when he was ripped from the sopor. She was in position, her double in hand, ready to defend. Then suddenly pain tore through her and she let out a scream. A double trident ripped through her upper thigh and the middle prong was stuck there. Everyone saw Feferi standing in the doorway, her arm extended. She threw the culling fork and avenged her moirail. Gamzee approached The Condesce. He grabbed her hair with one hand and pressed down on her shoulder with the other. The condesce began to scream and Gamzee pushed and pulled. Then a quick snap and tear and he tore her head completely off. Fuchsia blood spurted out and her body fell to the ground. Gamzee tossed her head next to her body and everyone gathered around. "is that it? is she really dead?" Sollux asked. "I think s9." The Signless responded. "C9me 9n, let's land this ship and get out of here." He walked off to the engine room to get the ship to land, everyone headed out to the exit. Feferi noticed Gamzee stood there still. "gamzee, w)(at is it?" she asked. He was silent and still, staring at the dead body of The Condesce. "i can't believe she's gone… nepsis." He began to frown. Feferi came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "i know gamzee, but it's not over now. It's a new beginning and you still )(ave fronds w)(o care about you. we s)(ored get back to them." he smiled a little and wipd away a tear. He nodded and helped her limp out.

The sip landed at the metal dock and they all left. Gamzee and Feferi were last and all the subjugglators waiting outside cheered when they saw their new leaders. Gamzee help lead her down the metal dock to the bottom. They saw some subjugglators were moving as someone tried to reach the front. Nepeta popped out in front of them. Gamzee made sure Feferi could stand, and then ran over to give her a big hug. He lifted her up and they nuzzled each other. "nepsis, i'm so glad to see you again." he pressed his cheek against hers. "how'd you survive?"

":33 vwiskers saved me" she told him. They saw Vriska came forward then, dressed in her god tier outfit. "thanks sis." He told her. "It's no pro8lem." She nodded. The Signless stepped forward. "That was a great thing y9u did, thank y9u, fr9m all 9f us."

"Ah, aren't you forgetting someone monsieur?" a voice called fro mthe back in a French sounding accent. Spinerette Mindfang approached them, dressed up in her pirate outfit. "Thank y9u as well Ms. Mindfang, 6ut I must ask, why did y9u c9me t9 help us?"

"My descendant here was offered by the young su8juggul8r. I o8liged to help her out."

"Well thank yo+u, we couldn't have do+ne it witho+ut yo+u." The Dolorosa thanked her. Mindfang nodded back. "It is this young troll you should 8e thanking though." She motioned to Gamzee. "Yes, thank y9u Gamzee. We might all 6e dead if it weren't f9r y9u." Gamzee nodded back, smiling and still holding Nepeta. He set her down for a second and planted a kiss on her forehead. He went over to Feferi and took a knee. "princess, i give you my service as the new leader of the subjugglators. we will serve you honorably." She nodded. "t)(ank you gamzee." She stood up on the ramp more to speak. "and as t)( new empress of alternia, my first act is to abolish)( t)(e )(emospectrum. may we now live in a world of peace for once." Gamzee cheered and the rest of the subjugglators followed suite, ready to aid their new empress. Feferi stepped down and almost fell, still weak from before. Kanaya helped her and sat her down on a crate. Mindfang andbegan to walk away. "Come on Vriska, let's get 8ack."

"Yes ma'am." Vrisak responded. She ran up and her and Terezi hugged. "TH4NKS VR1SK4" she told her. Vriska nodded and then broke the hug. She ran to catch up to her ancestor. "(=˙u˙=) SO, WHAT HAPPENS NOW?" The Disciple asked, leaning on a rail against the landing platform, standing next to The Signless. "N9w, we g9 and change the planet." He said, looking up into the sky. They did it, they had finally won. The Condesce was dead, and Feferi was in power to make Alternia a better place. Gamzee would lad the subjugglators by her side and help her as well. The kids would be in a nicer, more understanding world, where they could go out as they wish now. They had lost some of their friends along the way but it was over, it was finally over.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. I was so happy with how many people read this, I hope you guys all have a great day. :)**


	20. Epilogue

"come on karkat, we're going to be late." John yelled up the stairs. It was years later, they were all 17 now (and the trolls were about 8 and a half sweeps old, assuming my math is correct). He was dressed up in his suit with his ghost on it. Dave was next to him dressed up in his red suit, and Gamzee dressed up like The Joker. They were all standing in their new hive that was constructed for all of them to live in, a personal gift from the new empress. It was a rather large manor with rooms to accompany everyone. All the kids lived there with most of the trolls. Feferi was out doing her new job and empress of Alternia, so of the original twelve, only eight lived there. The Dolorosa lived there as well, and often acted like a mother to them. The Signless and The Disciple were out helping to preach and The Psiinoic was on his own movement, freeing the lowblood physics from slavery. Karkat came storming down the stairs in a gray suit with a black dress shirt behind it, and red tie. "GOG, YOU AND YOUR STUPID HUMAN TRADITIONS." he yelled. His hair was still it's normally shaggy mess and had grown just a little in length so it was just above his eye level. "everyone else thought it was a good idea" Dave said, his face rather relaxed behind his shades. John opened the door outside and everyone lined out. "WHATEVER, IT'S STILL STUPID."

"come on now karbro, it seems really nice." Gamzee said with a smile. They walked to the driveway and got into the motor 4 wheel device. Dave got in the driver seat and John rose shotgun, Gamzee and Karkat rose in the back. Dave started up the engine and drove away. The trip was quick and quiet, they stopped outside a small park with seats set up and a gazebo with four people standing on it. They stepped outside and everyone looked at them. The four people on the gazebo, Rose, Jade, Terezi, and Nepeta, all stood there waiting in wedding dresses. They were having a 4x wedding combo. The four bachelors went to their brides and held their hands. The Disciple was the one conducting the ceremony, Feferi and the ancestors were even in attendance, even Vriska and Mindfang. "(=˙w˙=) DEARLY BELOVED, WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY..." she began the ceremony. She had they say their 'I dos' one couple at at time. They all kissed at once and then they were all married. John and Rose, Jade and Karkat, Dave and Terezi, and Gamzee and Nepeta.

After the wedding, they had a huge celebratino with wedding cake, and lots of Earth and Alternian food. Though the cake was a human wedding cake. Karkat was sitting alone at the table that was assigned to them. Jade came over and joined him, she grabbed his arm. "come on karkat, have some food, it's a party"

"GOG HARLEY, CAN'T I JUST SIT HERE?"

"not without me" she kissed him on the cheek. He turned and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled a little. Gamzee came up holding Nepeta by the arm. "well shit, ain't this cute?"

"YEAH, FUCK YOU TOO GAMZEE."

"honk. so did rose tell you about the honeymoon thing too?"

"NO, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Gamzee left for a second and told Nepeta to wait. He came back with a bucket and tossed it to Karkat. He caught it by instinct then quickly dropped it. "you're gonna need that on your honeymoon, heh heh ;o)" Karkat's face flushed bright red and Jade couldn't help but giggle. There was the sound of tapping of glass and everyone turned to Feferi. "excuse me everyone, i would pike to make an announcement. i want to send my best wis)(es for t)( new couples, may t)(ey )(ave t)(e best of luck, t)(ey've been t)(e most fintastic fronds." she smiled at them and everyone clapped. "hey karkat." John said. Karkat turned to him and before he could yell one word John threw a piece of cake in his face. The couples all laughed, and Gamzee gave off many honks. Karkat wiped the cake off his face. "OH, YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY DO YOU?" he took another slice and threw it in Gamzee's face. "NOW YOU'RE REALLY THE CLOWN." They all laughed again except Gamzee who just stood there, and Nepeta to used her finger to swipe some cake off his face and eat it. He took a slice and threw it. It just barley missed Dave and hit Terezi in the back of the head as she was smelling the food. She did a 180 spin and glared at him. "hey sis, you got something in your hair. :o)" she scowled and threw cake at him. He ducked down and it hit Vriska in the back. She turned around angrily. Terezi waved embarrassed. "Alright, let's break this up." Rose intervened. Vriska threw cake and it hit her in the side of the face. John chuckled, she turned and looked at him angrily. She took a cup of punch and poured it down his pants. "ah, rose! that's cold!" he protested. He looked down to see it looked like he wet himself in red. She smirked and turned away. She felt a tug and John dumped a plate of calamari down her back. "here rose, you like things with tentacles." he joked. Then The disciple slapped a plate of cake in The Signless' face just to join in the fun. He looked at her surprised and she just smiled back. He took a slice and got her in the face as well. They both laughed. Soon the whole room erupted into one big food fight. Everyone was throwing food, and everyone was hit. It was a good time, and for once, they all felt like friends and they were all happy and could act as they pleased. Afterwards, the four couples thanked everyone for the best wedding ever.


End file.
